


Itacest Roleplays

by 2shy2call911



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Depression, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Gags, Grinding, Hallucinations, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, One Shot Collection, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Roleplay, Self-Hatred, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spanking, Suicide Attempt, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 49,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shy2call911/pseuds/2shy2call911
Summary: This is a story full of Itacest roleplays I did with my ex. These roleplays vary from fluff, smut, and angst.





	1. Uomo Ragno

**Author's Note:**

> hiii :) me and my bf have our own tumblr where we post itacest things, including these rps, so u can go follow if u'd like! :D (itacestians-unite.tumblr.com)  
> in all of these roleplays, i rp as feli and he rps as lovi so yeah! this rp was our first rp and its some simple fluff ouo also, these rps are copy-pasted and no editing is done, no typo fixes or anything, just so u know! so if you notice any mistakes, that's why. ALSO ALSO, if you want you request any rps u can just ask us on the blog :D requests are closed rn but they should be open again soon!  
> word count: 2195  
> rating: pg  
> summary: make out session in the park, in the rain ;D  
> p.s. im learning italian though neither of us are fluent so feel free to correct any mistakes!  
> p.p.s me and him are broken up now, so yeah... you should rp with me! i miss rping... i've only ever done feli buuut id be willing to try rping lovi too.

The sky was grey. A light, silver-y kind of grey, with darker, menacing blotches in some areas. It was surely going to rain, maybe even storm. But that didn’t matter! They were at the park and dang it they were gonna stay at the park, rain or no rain. Feliciano had gone momentarily quiet, watching Lovino from the platform he sat on with a gentle smile. He felt calm, just happy to be around. A drop of rain hit his arm and he looked up in surprise at the cloudy sky. There was nothing after that, but there would surely be more soon enough. Though Feliciano chose to remain silent, unlike his usual self. Lovino was just very entertaining to watch, even though usually he wasn’t really doing much at those times.

Lovino stood on his tiptoes to reach the monkey bars, though they were just out of reach. He too, started to feel the small drops of rain become more frequent. He chose to ignore it, instead focusing on grabbing the ridiculously high jungle gym. He unknowingly stuck out his tongue as he prepared to jump, oblivious to his brother’s stare. He gasped with excitement as he finally got a grip on the golden bar, looking to his brother for praise, fully noticing how the raindrops were getting bigger and heavier. He ignored it again.

By then, Feliciano had stood and began walking over excitedly. “You’re doing good!” he cheered, completely meaning it. He’d also always had trouble reaching those dumb bars, and was surprised but very proud (maybe even slightly jealous) that his brother was able. Rain was falling more frequently as he made it over to Lovino, jumping with arms outstretched trying to reach the bars as well. And if he gave more than a half-assed attempt, Feliciano probably could have done it. But he was perfectly content with watching Lovino as he so very cutely concentrated on not falling. A small pout formed as he realized how completely unreachable the other was, and he gave a gentle poke to Lovino’s dangling leg. “You’re too high.”

Lovino sent a smirk down to Feli, “You’re just jealous ‘cause I can make it and you can’t!!” His cocky-ness wavered for a moment at he felt himself slip, letting out a small scream as he gripped tighter, pulling himself up so that his elbow could rest on the bar. A bright scarlet blush bloomed on his cheeks, spreading up to his ears and across his nose. His breathing got noticeably faster, and his dark brown hair stuck to his face, dripping wet.

Feliciano let out a quiet giggle. His brother really did scream like a girl. Though as the rain grew heavier, he became increasingly more concerned. The metal bars shined with wetness and looked so slippery, and the last thing he wanted was for Lovino to fall. Feliciano softly tugged on his brother’s pant’s leg, looking at him with the same small pout from earlier.“Lovino, you should come down… What if you fall?” And maybe he’d gained enough strength to push the other in the pool, but he wasn’t sure he’d be able to /catch/ a falling person like that. He anxiously bit his lip at the thought. “I don’t want you to fall!” Not only that, but Lovino looked incredibly kissable at that moment. Feliciano couldn’t kiss him if he was all the way up there.

Lovino shook his head like a wet dog, almost as if he was trying to get the water off, which wouldn’t work for obvious reasons. His blush had actually grown bigger after hearing how concerned Feli sounded. “I-I’ll be fine, fratello. Just, move so I don’t kick you!!” His usual tsundere attitude had returned. And that blush wasn’t leaving anytime soon. With most of his remaining strength, he threw up his leg to latch onto the bar a few rows ahead, but it didn’t really go as planned. The rain- which was getting really heavy -had gotten rid of the traction on the bar. His foot slipped and missed Feliciano’s shoulder by a mere inch. Another small, but this time, quieter, yelp made it’s way past the Italian’s lips. He gained his composure back quicker this time, and tried again. He pushed against the bar and hooked his other leg around it, doing the same so he was practically sitting on it. Lovino let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. And wow did the ground look far from up here. It’s ok, all he had to do was let go, right? Yeah, that’s it, plain and simple. Oh boy. Lovino closed his eyes and lowered himself, still gripping onto the bar with his hands. In fact, his knuckles were turning white; not that anyone could see. When he decided to loosen his grip, however, his hands decided to slip. He let out /yet another/ scream, squeezing his eyes shut and holding his arms close to his chest. When he didn’t his the ground, he opened one eye, then the other when he saw the ground was below him. He let out a light laugh, grasping for the ground even though it was too far away. He looked at his brother with excitement, sparkling eyes and uncharacteristically large smile. It was the kind of look a 5 year old would give you right before they say: “Look what I did!!!”

Feliciano let out a squeak of his own when he was nearly kicked, and made the wise decision to move out of the way, but not too far. If Lovino did indeed fall, he’d want to be nearby to try and catch him! Well, actually he probably wouldn’t even realize his brother was falling quick enough to do so, but still. Just in case… Every time Lovino nearly fell, Feliciano felt his stomach flip. Maybe he was overreacting a bit because a simple, short fall wouldn’t be that bad, but still. He found himself subconsciously walking back closer, practically under where Lovino was climbing. And then everything suddenly stopped when he saw his brother looking at him, excited and proud. Okay, now he /really/ wanted a kiss. Feliciano jumped again, another futile attempt to grab onto the bars. Even if he had managed, he surely would have slipped and fallen back down. “I want up, too,” he whined, though in reality he wasn’t all that bothered by it. Not when Lovino was in one of his uncommon moods like this.

Lovino laughed only the //purest// of laughs at his brother’s half-assed attempt at getting up and onto the bars. His blush had died down, but was still noticeable in what was now a downpour. Any longer and they both might catch a cold, but neither of them cared. He opened his amber eyes and looked at his brother. He was low enough to the ground where they could look eye-to-eye, but not much further. He sighed happily and took Feliciano’s face in his hands, rubbing the water off his cheeks with his thumbs. He smiled almost dreamily at him, wondering how he managed to get this goof to fall in love with him.

Feliciano actually blushed a bit at the gesture, those rare times when Lovino would be shamelessly affectionate always effecting him like this. And he found himself smiling back, though his smile was more of a grin than anything. Gentle shivers racked his body, but he chose to ignore them, how cold he was, and instead simply enjoy this beautiful moment. Then an idea made itself present, and before anything else could happen, Feliciano leaned up onto the top of his feet to try and get a tad higher, just barely managing to brush their lips together, before he nearly lost balance and wobbled a bit, clinging onto one of the poles holding everything up. But he was still smiling, even laughing a bit at his failure, too caught up in the bliss of the moment to even get frustrated.

Lovino’s blush made a comeback. Feli’s blush plus the brushing of lips made him realize just how openly affectionate he was being. His smile became more nervous, but none the less he still smiled, afraid of ruining the mood. His hands became sweaty, or maybe that was just the rain, what’s the difference. He took his hands and placed them at the back of Feli’s neck, bringing him closer. Their lips were now millimeters apart, but Lovi just couldn’t initiate it for some reason. He felt like his brother should be the one kissing him, with the position he’s in. Should he? It certainly felt like it. Either way, Lovi bit his lip and looked at the other’s lips, his face back in full bloom.

Feliciano was taken by surprise to suddenly be pulled closer, but he smiled nonetheless. Lovino’s hands felt damp and slightly warm, but the contact wasn’t unwelcome by any means. It took him a moment to get the hint, being too busy admiring his brother’s face. Then he realized what Lovino was waiting for, and with zero hesitance, he leaned in to kiss him. His cheek, that is. Feliciano let his lips brush over the slightly wet skin, and they lingered a moment before he did the same to the male’s other cheek, just to be teasing. Then finally, he pressed their lips together, gently but passionately kissing his brother like he’s been dying to for the past ten minutes. It was raining quite hard by then, but he couldn’t find it in himself to really care. Though his clothes were probably ruined… Poor clothes.

Lovino sighed into the kiss, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth on his lips. He kissed back after a moment, twisting his head slightly to get a better angle. After a few lingering moments he pulled away for a small breath of air, quickly going back for a kiss. This time he started moving his mouth over his brother’s. It was small, but the space between his lips were large enough for his tongue to get through. He licked his brother’s bottom lip softly, the warm muscle quickly retreating back into its cavern before he gave him more pecks on the lips. Some were on his top lip, others were on the corners of his mouth. To top it all off, he kissed his brother again, this time slightly deeper. He could still taste the rain on his tongue.

There was a flash of lightening in the sky but it went completely unnoticed by the two as they kissed. Feliciano sighed softly, contently, unknowingly shivering a bit from the cold rain. For a moment, he let Lovino control the kiss. But he didn’t want to be outdone, of course, so when he saw the opportunity, he poked his tongue out and gave a few slow, almost cat-like strokes of the tongue to his brother’s bottom lip, gently flicking the tip upwards every time. Then he leaned back up on the top of his feet to try and deepen the kiss even more, this time managing not to fall over. As soon as Lovino got down, he planned to cuddle the shit out of him. And also maybe get out of the rain. That’d be nice.

Lovino let out a whine, hesitantly letting his brother take control. The kiss lasted a few more minutes, the dominate role switching a few times. However, both of them seemed to forget that they were in the middle of a storm. And what does a storm have? Why, thunder, of course! And a particularly loud clap was about to happen in 3.. 2.. now. It probably startled them both, but Lovino more specifically. Not only had he pulled away from the kiss with a wet-sounding /pop/, his legs decided to give way. As if he weren’t embarrassed enough. He let out a scream as he fell, flailing for a millisecond before he hit the ground. He let out a groan, sitting up and rubbing his neck. It took him a minute to piece together what happened, but his face turned absolutely blood red; even his neck was burning up. He let out a louder groan, covering his face with his hands. He was soaked and muddy, and now completely and utterly embarrassed.

Feliciano flinched and gasped softly at the sudden, painfully loud thunder. Then he gasped again, this time louder when Lovino suddenly hit the ground. His immediate reaction was to drop to the ground and crawl on over, hands and knees, in the mud. His clothes really weren’t to be saved, were they? “Fratello, fratello, fratello!” He repeated anxiously, jumping a bit as thunder cracked in the sky once more, softer, but still too loud for comfort. “You’re okay, right?” Feliciano asked worriedly, feeling tears prick at the corner of his eyes. It was then he realize that Lovino was perfectly okay, just completely and utterly embarrassed. He immediately began to calm, and even smirked gently at this. And quickly, he pecked his brother’s lips once more, pulling away almost immediately before said brother could make an sort of protest. In the background, lightening flickered again.


	2. Qui, gattino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word count: 8710  
> rating: explicit  
> summary: long story short, lovino got turned into a cat, with kitty instincts and everything. out of the corner out his eye, his curl was taunting him. and obviously the best course of action was to try and catch it. at that very moment, feliciano comes in. smut ensues ;D

Romano yawned widely, sitting up and rubbing his eye with his palm. He looked around the room in search for his brother, but he was no where to be seen. He huffed, bored but also glad that he wasn’t here to tease him and call him cute. It wasn’t his fault he got turned into a half-cat! That smiling idiot had a fight with that burnt scone and he got hit instead! Stupid eyebrows. Another yawn came as he stretched, arms out in front of him and rump in the air. He shook out his hair and sat down cross crossed. He let out a small noise and stiffened, catching something from the corner of his eye: his curl. He probably shouldn’t pull it. Ok, he /knew/ he shouldn’t pull it. But it was just hanging there so.. tempting.. Before he knew it he was on all fours, wiggling his rear slightly, before he jumped to catch it. It looked like he was chasing his tail from the door. Soon enough though, he had it in his mouth. The feeling of victory only lasted a second, quickly replaced by his body getting incredibly hot, most of the heat going to his groin. He moaned rather loudly, face going scarlet and mouth opening wide. His curl was still stuck to his tongue, his siliva acting as an adhesive. His cat ears were flattened against his head and tail between his legs, oblivious of the person at the door watching him.

England was a scary guy /and/ a scary nation, in Veneziano’s eyes. He yelled a lot and was always casting spells gone wrong. But he wouldn’t be lying if he said that he wasn’t completely upset Romano turned into a half-cat, courtesy of one of England’s spells. Actually, he sort of liked it?? Even though that sounded kinda really bad. He just really loved Romano and also really like cats! It hadn’t even been that long since it’d happened, but there were already like twenty cute cat-like things his brother had done. Like now, for instance, as Veneziano was watching from the doorway, Romano was supposedly chasing his own tail. And at one point stopping to wiggle his butt like a kitten, tail swaying back and forth as he concentrated on catching it. It looked really soft, by the way. And it was quite soft and fluffy! He would know, since he had been allowed to pet him earlier. After a moment, Veneziano was completely surprised to see his brother catch what he was chasing, but what he was chasing having not been his tail, but his curl of all things. With his own mouth. And of course, he knew exactly what happened when their curls were touched like /that/, so he wasn’t surprised to hear a sudden moan. He was, however, just a little bit turned on by it. Romano’s ears flattened and his tail had stopped swishing, and again they looked so comfortably soft, but he should probably say something before this escalates any further. “Romano?” It was said in a light tone, more to get his brother’s attention than anything else. He stepped into the room and over to where Romano was laying. “What are you doing?” He asked with a playful look, and he already had seen pretty much the entire thing from the doorway so he knew exactly what was going on already, but of course he’d try to get Romano to explain it, just to be teasing.

Lovino’s eyes widened as his brother kneeled before him, face blooming into a beautiful shade of red. He gasped loudly and scrambled to get the piece of hair off his tongue, lightly moaning as he unintentionally licked it. He shook his head, panting rather hard and trying to cover up the slight tent in his briefs. He looked at his brother in annoyance. “I-I don’t- what- when did- h- I wasn’t doing anything!!” He tried pushing him away, but ended up pushing himself on the floor, landing on his back. He was still panting, ears flattened back menacingly (as menacing as a cat can be). His tail was swishing again, flicking against Feliciano’s arms as if it was trying to keep him away.

Veneziano’s eyes flickered to Romano’s tail, then to his brother’s cute angry face, then back to his tail. Then he gently reached forward and took the tail in his hand, attempting to pet it as it was swishing around. “That didn’t SEEM like nothing,” he said bluntly, tail firmly held in his hand as he continued stroking the soft fur. For some reason, it was an extremely arousing sight, to have seen Romano licking his own curl like that, accidental or not. Veneziano crawled forward, closer, and reached a hand out to pet his brother’s ears this time. They seemed to flatten even more at the action, but he didn’t pull his hand away, just continued looking at Romano with a bit of a playful glint in his eyes. “I thought you were chasing your tail, but…” As he trailed off, he purposely let his hand go a bit off path, just barely brushing past the other’s curl, before resuming the most likely unwanted petting. He wasn’t entirely sure what to think at the moment, other than that Romano really would make a cute cat.

Lovino stiffened when his tail was grabbed, biting his lip when his brother made eye contact. His breathing got heavier again when his curl was almost brushed. His neck started burning up, too, and he pawed at the unwelcome petting. “Uh- wha- I don’t- Y-yeah, I was- I was cha-chasing my tail I-I just gra-grabbed the wrong.. th-thing..” He looked uncertain, hoping his fratello bought the lie. Ah, who was kidding? He stuttered way too much for it to be believable. He closed his legs to hide his face, or maybe it was to hide his groin? Maybe both. He tried to wiggle his tail out of Feli’s grip, only succeeding in softly smacking him in the face.

Veneziano whined softly at the stinging on his cheek, bring his hand up and away from Romano’s tail to hold it against his face. “That hurt,” he said softly, for a moment looking upset, like a kicked, rejected puppy. But as soon as it came it was gone again, and he was back into his teasing mood. He shifted to get a better angle, then carefully brought a hand up to his brother’s legs and forced them apart. There was enough room for him to slide between them and partially lay against the other male, so that’s what he did, with zero hesitance. And he was completely aware of Romano’s arousal, purposely making sure to press against him as he made himself comfortable. Then he smiled a deceivingly innocent smile, shifting until they were closer, face to face, and he had a much better look at his brother. “Don’t worry, fratello. I think it’s cute!” /It/ being all of those cute, weird things he’d been doing since he’d become half-cat. Like sleeping on the refrigerator. And the beloved kitty butt wiggle.

Lovino made a noise as his legs were separated. “I-I didn’t hit /that/ hard..” He mumbled, wondering if his face could be any more on fire right now. He glared whole-heartedly at his brother. He just had to be teasing, right? He totally didn’t just rub his arousal with his own on //accident//, right? That seemingly innocent smile /wasn’t/, right? Either way, he was going to kill Feli once he got off of him. He wrapped his tail partially around his lover’s leg, pushing his face away at the comment. “I-I’m not cute, you idiot..” He looked away, but like a few minutes earlier, something caught his eye. It was his curl again. A part of him wanted to pull it- or at least have Vene pull it -but the rest of him knew not to. He ended up biting his lip and staring at it for a second too long.

“But you ARE cute, especially now that you’re a kitty.” Veneziano smiled in triumph now, as if that was a proven fact that ended the debate. Then he was petting his brother’s ears and hair again, subconsciously admiring the fluffiness of them, and he let out a quiet hum of content at the tail against his leg. It was then, however, his noticed Romano’s gaze lingering on his on curl, and realization dawned on him. “Were you chasing your curl, Romano?” It was more of a thought to himself than an actual question. Then he giggled a bit at the image that came into his head. So /that’s/ why it was in his mouth… For emphasis on what he said, he put his hand up to the other’s curl and took it between his thumb and forefinger, slowly dragging them down the entire length of it. He let out another thoughtful hum.

“Wha-?! N-n- Aahhhaaaaa~” A shiver ran through Lovino’s body as he moaned. More heat ran downwards, and his blush seemed to spread along with it. He looked at his brother with one eye, staring at him with lust-glazed amber. He was panting hard again, tongue hanging out and salve starting to drip from it. Smaller whimpers escaped from his open mouth, shaking slightly with every one. His ears twitched a few times, his tail wrapping tighter around Feliciano’s leg.

At the sound of his brother’s moans, Feliciano felt a prominent twitch in his lower regions and a spark of heat in the pit of his stomach. He leaned in for a kiss, but at the last second changed his mind and instead began to softly suck on Lovino’s exposed tongue, the very tip of it. Then after a moment he pushed the other’s tongue back into his mouth with his own tongue and initiated a proper kiss, at the same time rolling his hips forward to lightly grind against his brother. That also forced said brother’s legs to spread a bit more. “Hnn…” He ran his fingers over Lovino’s curl again, and with his other hand continued petting the ears atop his head and running gentle fingers through his hair. The tail against his leg tickled quite a bit and he struggled to hold back a laugh.

Lovino moaned again, quieter this time, clawing at the carpet below him. The sensation of having his curl touched and being grinded into at the same time was almost overwhelming. Tears pricked at his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Feli’s neck, pulling him closer desperately. He took advantage of the new leverage, grinding back onto his brother and moaning loudly at the feeling. /God/ he wanted his brother right now. At least all the teasing was over, right? His ears twitched at the thought of having to wait longer.

Feliciano shuddered and let out a quiet moan of his own, partially at how good it felt, and partially at the /noises/ his brother was making. At the twitching of Lovino’s ears, he moved his hand away and let it lay limp as he grinded again, pressing his hips down and moving them in a circular motion. He was completely on top of Lovino at that point, and gravity made the friction rougher than it would have been otherwise. But Feliciano wasn’t done teasing yet, of course. After all, they’d barely just started. He continued kissing his brother, taking most control of the kiss with short, half-second pecks, every few kisses stopping for a moment to gently suck Lovino’s bottom lip before continuing again. Then after a bit more of this, he shifted a bit and began leaving soft kisses on the other’s cheek and jawline, soft like the tail wrapped around his leg.

Lovino’s toes curled when he was grinded into, moaning into the heated kiss. He whined quietly every time Feli stopped, letting out a particularly loud one when his cheek was kissed. He let out a hum of content when the trail went down his jaw, however. He tried to relax as best he could, leaning his head back. He gripped Feli’s shirt tightly, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, and muttering a small “ow” at the pain. His tail started letting go of his brother’s leg, instead choosing to slide up his shirt like it had a mind of it’s own’

The tail gently swishing back and forth tickled against his skin, and for a moment Feliciano had to stop what he was doing, giggling into the side of Lovino’s face. After a moment, he got used to the feeling and regained his composure enough to sit up, just for a moment so he could remove his shirt and toss it away,. Then he laid back down on top of his brother and resumed their kissing, making sure to deepen the kiss considerably. He lightly tugged on Lovino’s bottom lip with his front teeth, not enough to hurt but still to where it could be felt. His hand had traveled back up and was once more playing with the other’s cat ears absent-mindedly. His arm would brush against his curl every few seconds while doing so. Was it on purpose? Maybe.

Lovino slowly ran his hands down his brother’s chest, stopping just below his belly button and moved back up to wrap his hands around his neck once more. He opened his mouth when bitten, not bothering to fight over dominance. He jumped slightly when Feli’s arm brushed against his curl, giving out an almost unhappy moan. The second time it happened he bit his tongue, pulling away to look at his brother in annoyance. His blush had died down, but it still covered his cheeks. He moved his hands up to tug at Feli’s hair, careful of his curl, unlike his brother. “Get on with it already..” he mumbled, puffing out one of his cheeks

At those words, Feliciano pulled away again and pouted gently. “It’s more fun this way,” he mumbled, but found no reason to argue. After one more peck to Lovino’s lips, he /finally/ allowed things to progress, sliding off of his brother to sit in between his legs (not on his tail, though, that’d be rude). He kept Lovino’s legs spread, however, and reached a hand out to start palming him through his clothing. For a moment, he briefly wondered why they were still on the floor, but oh well. it wasn’t really important, was it? Feliciano rubbed his hand back and forth and up and down and in a circle, with no real path, over his brother’s crotch and inner thighs, randomly increasing or decreasing the pressure as he saw fit. But then he realized he was being /slow/ again, and changed things up by sliding his hand beneath the other’s clothing, to touch Lovino flesh-on (before he could start complaining again).

Lovino gasped loudly at the added pressure, slapping his hands over his mouth to silence himself. He squeezed his eyes shut, the pleasure skyrocketing with direct contact. Well, /almost/ direct. There were still his boxers. He moaned through his hands, trying his best not to jerk his hips up to meet his brother’s hand. He didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing what he’s doing to him. That is, until Feli went /under/ his briefs. Lovino let out a long-winded moan as his manhood was stroked skin-to-skin. He finally let himself go and thrusted into the other’s hand, grinding against it and moaning again, throwing his head back.

Feliciano smiled as Lovino gave up on trying to stay quiet and calm, and just to be teasing, he started stroking slower, much slower, pressing his thumb against the slit and just as slowly rubbing over it. He reached up to his own curl, giving it a sudden, light tug, then let out a sharp gasp that turned into a moan. He pulled it again, a bit harder, and shuddered at the feeling. Then Feliciano moved that hand down to join his other at Lovino’s crotch, and pulled the front of his pants and underwear down to fully expose him, never having stopped stroking him. Suddenly, he was doing it at a much faster speed, hand moving quickly for a few seconds, before slowing again, and he continued at an decent, average pace.

Lovino twitched at his brother’s moan, whimpering at the cold air. His breathing got heavy fast, stiffening up as he started to feel a knot growing in his stomach, but it disappeared when Feli started going slower. He whined loudly at this, looking at the other pleadingly. He was still contemplating whether or not to submit to his brother completely, but the pros were out weighing the cons. Not to mention, he felt /so close/ and it felt /so good/. Why did Feli have to /stop/ of all things?

Feliciano stopped momentarily, leaning away so he had room to pull his own pants and underwear down a bit, because his own arousal was slowly making itself more and more prominent. He whined at the coldness of the air, but it was quickly replaced by warmth and arousal at how much Lovino was /whimpering/ and he almost felt bad for stopping. Letting things progress a bit, he crawled on top of his brother once more, pushed his head up a bit so he could kiss him, and he started grinding again, gently, but the flesh-on-flesh felt amazing. Growing a bit desperate himself, he reached up to his own curl again and dragged a nail across it, muffling a moan into his brother’s mouth.

Lovino cupped his brother’s face in his hands, grinding back against him. He was starting to feel a slight knot in his stomach but chose to ignore it. It was almost unnoticeable but he grinded harder anyways. He groaned loudly into Feli’s mouth, the kiss getting rather sloppy as he focused on what was happening below. He cracked his eye open only a little to see what his brother was doing. The sight of Feli touching his own curl made Lovino moan, thrusting up particularly hard. He grabbed the other’s hand with his own, slowly pulling it away from his curl. Then, swiftly and unexpectedly, he reached up and gave a harsh yank on it, smirking slightly. His tail started to sway again, hitting the insides of Feli’s thighs and rubbing them up and down teasingly.

Feliciano allowed the switch in dominance, even if just for a moment, not making any moves to stop it. He’d been so caught up in teasing his brother that he hadn’t realized how turned on he was himself, and it wasn’t until Lovino tugged on his curl that he realized it, unable to help the loud moan that spilled from his lips. A hand, the one that had previously been on his curl, moved down between their legs, and it wrapped around the both of them before beginning to stroke. Feliciano whined at the tail against his inner thighs, the tickling and the pleasure conflicting into a strange, but definitely not bad feeling. And he knew he wasn’t close yet but he rolled his hips forward anyway, successfully grinding into his own hand, as well as Lovino who still lay beneath them.

Lovino ran his hand up and down the curl, twisting it around his fingers and swallowing his brother’s moan. The knot in his stomach began to tighten at a torturously slow pace, making him bite back a whine. His other hand- the one cupping Feli’s cheek -grabbed his chin and pulled up as he started to trail his kisses down his jaw. The kisses were feather light and only stopped when Lovino reached a spot on Feli’s neck he knew all too well, pressing down and nipping at it lightly. As the knot in his stomach started getting tighter his thrusts grew more and more erratic. He let out a moan as he licked the hickey he created, sucking next to only to tease.

Feliciano wasn’t selfish, especially when it came to these kinds of things, but he couldn’t help but grow more and more desperate himself at the increasing pleasure. Soon enough, he began panting gently, and made no moves to take control again because if Lovino wanted to be dominating for a bit, he was more than okay with that. Very turned on by it, actually. He swapped hands, bringing his left one down to continue stroking both him and his brother at the same time, pre-cum dripping from their tips making his movements much smoother and more fluid than they would have been otherwise. His other hand - the right one - was up and messing with Lovino’s curl once more, because he /knew/ the other was growing increasingly close to the edge, and he might as well try to make it feel as good as possible. Though Feliciano couldn’t hold back the quiet moans and mewls as his brother sucked at that one spot on his neck.

Just as Lovino moved to suck his brother’s collarbone is when his curl started to be played with. He mewled loudly at the action, hiding his face in his shoulder. He tried his best to swallow his noises, but as Feli got faster the knot grew tighter, and before he knew it he was practically shaking, moaning the other’s name throwing his head back. He didn’t want to be greedy, though, and reached up to lick his curl, taking it in his mouth to suckle on it. He bit down on his shoulder and licked at the bite mark, trying to give Feli as much- or at least somewhat as much -pleasure as he was receiving. The knot grew unbearably big as he tried to wait for his brother to come. It didn’t work. “Hah~ FuckFuckFuckFuckFu~ck, Feli~” He moaned lousy into Feli’s ear as he came, spilling his seed onto both of their chests. He mewled like a cat as he panted, his tail wrapping around the other’s arm. It took a few seconds to realize what he had done, quickly looking at Feli apologetically, face bursting into a deep red color.

As his curl was touched so intimately, Feliciano whimpered - quietly at first, then louder, movements becoming a bit more erratic and less controlled. Then suddenly Lovino was moaning and gasping heavily and he could feel the breath on his ear and his brother writhing beneath him, releasing a hot warmth against their torsos, and Feliciano moaned at this more than anything else. He watched his brother’s face with lustful eyes for a moment, not at all upset at what’d happened. Maybe a little envious, though. “Nnn, that was really hot…” It was said in a gentle tone, and Feliciano continued rocking his hips forward in an attempt to keep the other male aroused, at the same time also craving more friction himself.

Lovino stiffened at the comment, quickly grabbing his face and kissing him to shut him up. Oh god, even /if/ Feli wasn’t mad he still felt horrible. It wasn’t even the best part and he came! Then an idea made itself present, and he was grabbing his brother’s left hand and stopping him from continuing. He pulled away from the kiss and licked his lips, smiling deviously at him. He slowly sat up, pushing Feli onto his back. He crawled in between his legs, ears perked and tail swaying, and sat down. He yanked Feli’s boxers and pants off all the way, doing the same to himself, and taking off his dirtied shirt. He kneeled so that he was facing his lover’s crotch with his butt in the air. He blew on it lightly, watching it twitch and throb in his hands. The sight of Feli and /how big he was/ made Lovino throb on his own. He finally went up and kissed the tip, precum wet on his lips, and licked it off slowly, seductively. It was /his/ turn to tease, now. And boy was he going to.

Feliciano watched curiously as Lovino stopped him, and he wasn’t even trying to hide the fact that he was watching him as he stripped. His eyes flickered to his brother’s ears, then his face, and Feliciano felt his stomach flip at the slight smirk present on the other male’s lips. He was shuddering slightly in anticipation, and could almost literally feel all the blood in his body rushing downwards. For a moment, a cold shiver took over as Lovino blew directly at his crotch, and he unintentionally bucked his hips with a gentle whine. Then he was instead shivering in pleasure, subtle warmth on the very tip of his erection nearly driving him crazy. “Hah- Lovino…” God, did he want more. But he had a feeling his brother wouldn’t just let things happen so easily. Then again , neither of them ever really did that. The sight of Lovino sitting there was just /too/ arousing and Feliciano shut his eyes so he couldn’t see it.

Lovino flicked the tip of Feli’s arousal with his tongue, suddenly taking in all of it simply to hum at the mention of him. When he didn’t receive an answer, he let go with a /pop/, blowing on it again. “You won’t get anything if you don’t tell me what you want..” He almost hoped that he wouldn’t hear him, so he could keep teasing, but a throb of his own reminded him he had his own needs. He licked up the shaft and swirled his tongue around the tip. He sucked on it only once before going down to his balls and sucking on them, never breaking eye contact with his brother. Finally, he decided enough was enough and went back up to take in about half of him. He sucked gently, lightly bobbing his head for a while. Suddenly, without warning, he went all the way down on Feliciano, making choking noises, with tears pricking his eyes. He subconsciously started rocking his hips back and forth, quietly whining at the emptiness. Again, he hoped he wasn’t heard.

Feliciano whined quietly, digging his nails into the floor at all on the sudden attention on him, but he definitely wasn’t complaining, not even close. By that point he was panting hotly, chest visibly rising and falling with every breath. Part of him wanted to take control again but… “Oh God, fratello-” He found himself unable to get Lovino to stop; it felt too /good/. A whine escaped at the obvious teasing (he hadn’t even realized it was himself making those noises at first), and a blush was visible on his face. He could feel his brother just watching his reactions and had no idea how to feel about it. Everything he did felt too good, but he really didn’t want to leave Lovino with nothing while he gave him so much pleasure. He struggled to say anything between his moans but somehow managed. “I want to be inside you,” he rushed out, cutting himself off at the very end with a loud moan. There was heat piling up in his lower stomach and Feliciano knew that if Lovino didn’t stop soon, he’d surely come. And as desperate as he was for release, he didn’t want that yet.

Lovino choked at his brother’s words. He quickly pulled up and off of him, sitting up and rubbing his mouth on his arm. His face now had a tint of red to it as he looked at Feli, not sure how to respond. I mean, they had done it before, but they didn’t /say/ it; they just kinda.. /did/ it. “Uh- j- uh- well- uh..” He tried to say something but failed miserably, and ended up shaking his head. He got back on all fours and crawled over him, tail in between his legs, and ears flattened. He looked at his brother nervously before slowly leaning down to kiss him. God, why did he have to act this way? Why couldn’t he’ve done that seductively or something? Is there even a way to do that sexually?? Gah, shut up Lovi, you’re being stupid again.

His panting calmed a bit but he was still breathing heavily. Feliciano wasn’t entirely sure how to take his brother’s reaction, but they were kissing again before he could say anything else and he quickly managed to take control once more, despite the fact that Lovino was on top of him now. He wrapped his arms around the other male’s waist, pulling him closer and bucking up against him. Slowly, though, so he wouldn’t come yet, so he /couldn’t/ come yet, so he could hold out longer and enjoy his arousal despite how torturous it felt. After a moment, he kept one arm around Lovino, but let the other snake down and (with no warning) squeeze at his brother’s butt and inner thighs. And he hummed gently, causing slight vibrations against the lips kissing his own.

A squeak escaped Lovino’s mouth, pulling away slightly and giving a half-hearted glare to his brother before kissing him again. His tail went and smacked Feli’s hand, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to be noticed. He wiggled a bit under the other’s grasp, biting his bottom lip softly. “Tease..” He breathed onto his brother’s mouth. As they kissed, he reached down in between them and dragged a finger against the shaft of Feli’s arousal, to get him back. The touch was feather light, almost not there. Lovi bit back a giggle as he thought of what he was doing to him.

Feliciano noticed the slapping on his hand (it felt more like a tap than anything), but he just smiled mischievously and slowly slid his hand lower, granting him the ability to spread Lovino’s legs a bit, just enough for him to be able to move his hand partially between them. Then he pressed his hand against an inner thigh and started slowly rubbing a finger around and against his brother’s entrance. But he didn’t push it in, partially so he could be teasing, but also partially because it’d probably really hurt. His teeth gently pulled at Lovino’s upper lip as they kissed, Then he let out a soft gasp at the gentle and small touch on his cock. Without meaning to, he grinded against the other’s hand. The feeling was less teasing and completely blissful, but he was also getting closer and closer and he didn’t want to come but he didn’t want to /stop/, either. He whined, very conflicted and very aroused.

Lovino gasped at the spreading of his legs, pushing back slightly on Feli’s finger. It was when he heard that whine that he stopped kissing him. He grabbed the hand probing at his entrance and sat up, taking three fingers into his mouth to suck and lick them, getting them prepared to go in him. When he thought they were wet enough, he layed back down on top of Feli, grabbing his leaking cock. He leaned next to his ear and whispered, “Do you wanna come before we go further?” It was a legitimate question, no teasing involved. Ok, maybe a /little/ teasing, but let’s be honest here: by the time his tip would be in, Feli would have came already.

When Lovino’s lips left his, Feliciano let out another involuntary whine, almost tempted to pull him back down. He allowed his brother to take his hand, but when he started sucking his fingers he immediately regretted it. His breathing became heavy again and he moaned, despite the fact that there was no real stimulation. But the feeling of Lovino’s tongue licking his fingers was just so hot. His mouth was warm and wet and soft and could easily be elsewhere, like /back on/ his lips. Then only seconds later, his brother was back on top of him and just /holding/ Feliciano’s erection in his hand. The question spoken into his ear sent shivers down his spine and another spark of heat to his groin. “Ah-” Thinking about it just made him want it even more and he knew he wouldn’t last long enough for proper sex. And the way Lovino just said it aloud so easily… Giving in felt more and more like the right decision, and so he made his choice, shamelessly attempting to buck into the other’s hand. “Mmm, p-please~ I do, Lovi…”

Lovino smiled and delivered a kiss to the side of Feli’s head. He used his other hand for leverage and lifted his hips, to have more room to jerk Feli off. He leaned down and started sucking on the other’s collar bone, as the other hickey was starting to fade. The pace was rather slow at first, but quickly sped up as Romano grew more impatient. Apparently he was really good at making hickeys, as he was already on his 6th one by then. Both the front and sides of his neck were covered with the bruises, not to mention the one on his collar bone. Good luck hiding those, Feli. “C’mon, Feli..” He whispered huskily into his ear, grabbing his curl and giving it a light tug. “Don’t you wanna be inside me?”

Feliciano whimpered and groaned, tilting his head back to give Lovino more room, shuddering at every new hickey made. It was no secret that he loved being marked, as well as getting to mark his brother. He was bucking and grinding more erratically by the second, and he probably should have been embarrassed, but all he was concerned about was getting to orgasm, and what awaited afterwards that was even better. The breath was so hot against his ear, the voice so lustful. “Shit-” And it was rare for him to swear, but he felt just no other way to express how amazing it felt. At the tug on his curl, he let out a high pitched cry. The thought of being inside Lovino like that served it’s purpose perfectly causing him to get closer and closer and closer and oh god it was happening. “Lovinooo~ Ahn- yes Lovi, o-oh God, yes~” Then Feliciano was coming, head thrown back and chanting his brother’s name over and over in overwhelming pleasure. He had unknowingly grabbed the other male by the thighs, squeezing him almost a bit too tightly as white spurted from his cock in an almost rhythmic way. And as he finished releasing, he panted, shaking ever so slightly, slowly becoming a bit embarrassed he had reacted so strongly. After a moment he sat up a bit, propping himself up on his elbows, though still managing to keep his brother partially on top of him. As he began to calm, he became increasingly infatuated with the idea of getting to return the favor to Lovino, at the amazing thing he’d just experienced. He cleared his throat a bit before asking a simple question. “What position should we do?”

The trail of kisses Lovino left went up his brother’s jaw slowly, lovingly as he came. He winced slightly at the pain in his thighs. He felt his own cock twitch and throb at the moaning of his name, mewling quietly himself. He gave his cheek one last kiss before sitting up on his knees, smiling down cockily at Feli. When asked the question, he shrugged, mumbling a “Missionary, probably..,” before bringing two fingers down to scoop up the still-warm cum on Feli’s stomach. He stuck it in his mouth to taste, making a face at how salty the taste was. He looked down at the floor, remembering their on the carpet, and looked at his lover sheepishly. “We should probably get off the floor, first.”

Feliciano smiled back at his brother weakly, still in the midst of recovering from… well, that. His eyes widened slightly when Lovino tasted his cum, and then he laughed gently at the negative reaction, not able to find it in himself to be offended. When he reminded him of their current position on the floor, he blinked for a moment silently, caught up in realization. “Oops. Didn’t mean for that buuut oh well.”  To avoid staining the carpet, he grabbed a random article of clothing from the floor and wiped himself clean, then he quickly did the same to his brother. Now since /that/ was taken care of, he grabbed Lovino’s hands and locked their fingers together, looking the other in the eye and giving another smile. Then he pulled his brother over to where he was laying asleep earlier, before all this happened, gently pushing him back until he was against the wall. A kiss was initiated, much more loving and less desperate than previously.

Lovio relaxed into the kiss, grasping Feli’s hands softly, and giving a little thrust of the hips.It was one of those moments where he’d be uncharacteristically calm, letting an “I love you” out. His tail re-wrapped itself around Feli’s leg, ears twitching. In a way, he kinda wanted to be petted again. But that could wait, right? Yeah, right now they needed to settle their little /problems/. His hand ghosted over Feli’s curl, not entirely sure on how to progress things.

Feliciano felt his heart flutter a bit and he hummed softly at the tail wrapped around his leg once more. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to continue, but maybeee they could keep kissing a bit longer. Just a little, so he could catch his breath. And plus Lovino’s lips were really soft. They always were. They were always so very kissable. He tensed a bit at the brushing over his curl, could feel his brother’s shallow thrusting, and decided it’d be a good idea to progress things. Since his fingers had dried a bit over the past couple minutes, Feliciano pulled away with some reluctance, so he could gently place them back into his mouth to get them wet with saliva once more, not making a big deal about it or trying to be teasing for once. Though he really /wanted/ to. After a moment, he licked his lips and removed his fingers, shifting a bit and respreading Lovino’s legs. Then he decided to go straight to the point and save anymore teasing for later, and as gently as he could, he slid a finger into his brother. Feliciano lightly gripped his inner thigh to keep the other’s legs fully spread, slowly thrusting his finger in and out a bit. Normally, he would have added a second by now, but since they were only using saliva…. that probably wasn’t smart and obviously, the last thing he wanted was to hurt Lovino.

Lovino’s grip on his brother’s shoulders tightened, curling his toes as he was entered. It didn’t hurt, no, but it was rather.. intrusive. Eventually he started to whimper, pushing back against the finger and moaning quietly.

If the thought of being inside Lovino right about then wasn’t the best sounding thing ever, Feliciano wasn’t sure what would be. After a moment, he shifted his hand to make room and slowly pushed a second finger into his brother. They’d done this /so/ many times but he still always was worried about doing this part. It was never nearly as bad as he made it out to be in his head, but still. As he thrusted two fingers, he started out slowly before reaching a decent speed, curling his fingers slightly at a different angle every time. Feliciano’s gaze was focused intently on his fingers as they disappeared into his brother, then reappeared less than a second later. He could feel the slight clenching of muscles as he did this, and found himself beginning to get hard once more. Not that there was anything /wrong/ with that, of course. To make more room for the third finger, he spread the two inside, unspread, respread, until he felt Lovino was considerably stretched and loosened. The third went in with a bit more effort but it wasn’t too bad, and he flickered his eyes up to his brother’s face to look for a reaction.

Oh god Lovino was in /heaven/. His knees started to buckle underneath him, shaking and struggling to hold himself up. He moaned loudly when Feli hit a certain spot, bucking his hips lightly. He was a sweaty, moaning pile of jelly in his brother’s arms, not even trying to hold back anymore. He grinded back against the fingers, wondering how they could feel so good. His face was the definition of pure bliss: Amber eyes halfway open, mouth open and moaning, salve dripping from the corners. “Feli~ ple~ase just hurry up~” He closed his eyes and moaned loudly, cracking them open to look at him pleadingly.

A grin graced it’s presence on Feliciano’s lips. Now that his own arousal had been taken care of so nicely, he was back up to par and ready for lots more. “You look so cute like this, though~ Why would I hurry?” He giggled softly, continuing to move his fingers around in his brother, curling and uncurling them at random. Seeing Lovino coming undone like that was very quickly getting him aroused again, and it was then he finally decided to remove the fingers, wiping them on his leg. When he realized what he had to do next, he blushed slightly. He obviously couldn’t just go in dry, even with preparation, and he couldn’t really /lick/ himself but… Did he really have to directly ask for something like… that? It didn’t really matter, but was still a little embarrassing. He shifted back a bit so he had room to spread his legs, hesitantly pointing to his own crotch. “You kind of need to…” He trailed off quietly and bit his lip, not wanting to say it out loud unless he /had/ to, He just hoped Lovino wouldn’t be a dummy and would understand.

Lovino bit back a whine when he realized what Feli wanted him to do. He wanted to just /get on with it/ already. However, he knew going in dry would hurt, so he sucked up his pride and dropped to his knees, leaving a few kisses in his wake. He immediately took some of him in his mouth, sucking and bobbing his head. He didn’t bother to tease, wanting to progress already. With a swift dive of the head Lovi suddenly took all of his brother in his mouth, looking up at him to see if it was enough.

It felt nice. Nowhere near as good or intense as before, but still pretty good. Feliciano moaned softly a bit, holding his own hips down so he wouldn’t accidentally buck up. When Lovino looked up at him, he shuddered at the sight of his brother just sitting there with his cock in his mouth, fully hard once more. “Mm, that’s good. More than good…” He gave a subtle nod and gently tugged on up on Lovino’s hair to pull him up. Then he pressed him against the wall again, connecting their lips passionately and lovingly. A knee pushed Lovino’s legs apart, and a hand slid down to grab his own cock. He pressed himself forward, circling the tip over his brother’s entrance for a moment before pushing in slowly. It was so /tight/. A quiet whine escaped involuntarily.

Lovino moaned into the kiss as he was pressed into. God, after all that foreplay it felt /so good/ to have his brother inside him. He clawed at his brother’s back, trying to get used to the feeling. Has Feli always been this big? Maybe it was the foreplay - or how desperately he wanted him - that made it seem larger. He wiggled his hips lightly, letting out a breath he didn’t now he was holding in. “Mmm- Ah, fuck, Feli~” He panted hard, his tail making a come back and wrapping around Feli’s leg /again/.

Feliciano groaned at the sound of his name, reaching a hand down to his leg and stroking his brother’s tail. Still soft as ever~ He rolled his hips forward, pushing in a bit deeper into Lovino and successfully engulfing his entire length inside. There was /so much/ heat. Searing warmth was flaring up in his stomach at his brother’s panting and slight squirming,. He wanted a kiss, maybe a bunch of them, so badly, but he wanted to be able to clearly hear Lovino’s sounds even more. That was hands down his favorite part.“Do you like it when I’m inside you. fratello?” He spoke in a light, airy voice, rolling his hips again but never actually thrusting. Maybe they were done with foreplay and onto the good stuff, but he still wanted to tease, just a bit.. “If you don’t, I guess I’ll pull out…”

Lovino made a noise at that last comment. He paused for a moment before swallowing his pride. “N-no! Ah- Feli please~! Y-yes, I-I like it! P-please, please don’t pull out~!” He moaned loudly, whimpering at the thought of having to wait longer. He continued clawing at Feli’s back - the scratch marks were sure to leave marks - and bit his shoulder softly. Tears started making their way down Romano’s cheeks as his brother got faster, the pleasure starting to overwhelm him.

Feliciano hummed contently at the response, too turned on to be bothered by the pain or concerned about the marks it’d leave. In a way, it made him even more aroused. “Good~” He shuddered a bit at the biting, moaning softly into Lovino’s ear as he gently snapped his hips forward. He really loved his brother so much. Every time they did this, it still felt as amazing as the first. As he thrusted into Lovino, he was becoming more and more turned on by each and every moan that came from the other’s lips. And he tried his best to hold back his own so he could hear them clearly.

Lovino couldn’t remember the last time he was this submissive, but /god/ did it feel good. He panted heavily into his brother’s ear, giving off moans and mewls loud enough to wake the neighborhood. He quickly leaned back and smashed their lips together, embarrassed at how loud he was being. The kiss was extremely hot and /extremely/ sloppy, both of them too focused on other things. Lovino wrapped his legs around Feliciano’s waist, trying to bring them as close together as possible. He gasped loudly, followed by a long-winded moan as his brother hit a certain spot inside of him, curl twitching and cock throbbing.

Feliciano kissed his brother back intensely, panting hotly against his lips as the heat in his stomach grew warmer and warmer. He tried his best to angle his thrusts the right way, savoring every blissful noise Lovino made. Knowing that he was making him feel so good was probably the best feeling in the world. He pressed himself into the other, wanting as much proximity as possible because no matter how close they got it wasn’t /enough/. One of Feliciano’s hands slid between their moving bodies and it wrapped around Lovino’s twitching and leaking cock, rubbing up and down a bit less than gently. It was slowly at first, but then quickly changing into the same speed as his thrusts. He pulled away from their kiss despite how heavenly it was, gently tugged his brother’s curl to bring it closer with tongue flicking out to lick at it. Then some of it was suddenly in his mouth, and he sucked on it, lightly scraping teeth over it and moaning.

Lovino threw his head back and moaned loudly, practically drooling at all the attention he was receiving. All three of his /most sensitive/ places were touched in only the most intimate of ways. He pushed down on Feli’s cock to get him to go deeper, though he wasn’t sure if that was possible. His legs stiffened and bent over and over again, toes curling as the knot in his stomach growing bigger and tighter with every thrust. He squeezed his eyes shut and pulled Feli close, nails digging into his palms. “Ha~h, F-f-fu~ck FeliFeliFeli~~ Fuckitfeelssogoodple~~ase, don’t stop~” He let his praise kink slip out a bit, completely giving in to his lover and only focusing on release.

Feliciano gripped Lovino’s side with his free hand to be able to thrust into him easier, small whimpers escaping from the back of his throat. Then his hand moved down and wrapped around his brother’s inner thigh, pushing his leg up a bit and shifting his hips to get in even deeper, still quickly stroking his erection. Even if he still wanted to tease, even if he wanted to stop, he wouldn’t have been able to. “Hah- You feel so good too, Lovi…” As he spoke, the curl slipped from his mouth and he tried getting it back but couldn’t stop moaning long enough to do so. “Hngh~” He instead leaned close to Lovino, peppering his cheek with kisses, panting heavier by the second as his speed and roughness increased.

Lovino turned his head to catch his brother’s lips, trying to muffle his moans with another kiss. He moaned particularly loud as Feli went deeper, thrusting into his hand in return. He struggled to keep his lips attached to the other’s with all the rocking going on. His moans started getting louder, more suppressed, and he grew desperate to get back into the kiss. He clawed at the ground and bit his lip. The knot was starting to get too big, too hot to contain. His legs were starting to shake, his ears flattening and tail stiffening. He let out a particularly loud whimper and fell on his back, grasping at Feli’s hand on his hip. “Oh~ I’m gonna come, I’mgonnacomeI’mgonnacome- Aah-Aaaahh~F elii~~” Seed spurted from the tip of Lovino’s cock, thrusting erratically into Feli’s hand. The high lasted for a minute, letting him moan his lover’s name quietly, panting harshly.

Feliciano could barely return the kiss from how hard he was panting, struggling to keep in sync with his brother’s erratic movements. Part of him didn’t want it to end but he was also growing desperate for release. He could feel Lovino shaking and writhing as he pressed against him, then suddenly there was a hot stickiness covering his hand and both of their torsos and Lovino looked so beautiful with the look of pure ecstacy on his face. His brother’s muscles tightened and pulsed tremendously as he orgasmed. Feliciano let out an unmanly cry, pulling out  just before he came for the second time, ending up releasing all over the other’s legs. He was panting heavily. “Yesyesyesyesyes, Lovino- ohhh~” He shook a bit, no longer having the strength to hold himself up and ending up flopping down against his brother, whining gently between each breath he took.

Lovino tried to regain his breath before he did anything. His tail slithered up to Feliciano’s face and softly pat his cheek, trying to get him up. He huffed lightly and looked up, giving his brother a peck on the forehead. He flinched as the heat of intercorse washed off them, scooting down so Feli was more on top of him and cuddled close for body heat. He sighed, closing his eyes and curling into a ball. It didn’t really matter to him that he was on the floor, he was sleepy.

Feliciano looked up slowly, blinking his eyes tiredly. He gave another weak smile when Lovino kissed his head, gladly letting his body relax on top of his brother. Slowly, his breathing calmed, though his face was still flushed and they were both quite messy. This wasn’t what he planned on happening, but it was so good. His legs wrapped around Lovino and he rested his head against him, letting out a small, happy noise from the back of his throat. Then he reached his arm up to lovingly stroke and pet the other’s hair and cat ears, this time taking care to avoid the curl. He sighed, subconsciously leaving a few soft kisses on his brother’s chest. They should probably get up soon and clean up, but it was /really/ comfy, and surely that could wait a few minutes, right?


	3. Prezioso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word count: 5266  
> rating: pg-13  
> summary: lovino has a bad day. angst happens.  
> warnings (may contain spoilers): contains self hatred, depression, suicide attempt, hallucinations, and prussia being slightly ooc and an asshole.

Lovino slammed the door shut behind him, tears brimming his eyes as he stormed up the stairs, not caring that he shut it in his brother’s face. Of /course/ they had to talk about debt this meeting. And of //course// that dumbass Prussian had to point him out. He was slightly grateful when the first potato eater stopped him from going further, but it didn’t make him feel better. Especially when Gilbert cornered him while Feli was distracted by Germany. It hurt to think about what he was told, but at the same time it was the only thing on his mind. He was teased about how he was less wealthy, and that he was just dating the other for his money. He was told that Feli constantly complained about how expensive he was and that he was /dying/ to break up with him, he just didn’t have the time to deal with his whining and clingy-ness after it. At first he yelled at him and called him a jackass, but after thinking about it in the car, the second statement seemed more and more likely. He ignored his brother for the whole car trip, staring angrily at his feet, swallowing his sobs and trying his best not to cry. The whole charade shattered as soon as he got to the bathroom door, leaning on it and taking in shaky breaths. The first sob was choked out, tears streaming down his face as he let go, his chest physically hurting at all the emotional pain he was feeling. He tried not to be too loud, hugging his knees to his chest and hiding his face in them, hoping Feli wouldn’t come upstairs to see him like this.

Feliciano jumped a bit when the door was slammed in his face, silently squeaking at the small scare before calming down. He was beginning to grow more and more worried about his brother. Everything was fine when they’d first arrived at the meeting, but then… For /some/ reason, Prussia interrupted the discussion to bring everyone’s attention to Lovino. He hadn’t really been paying too much attention before then, but he listened enough to know that Prussia was clearly insulting his brother’s lack of wealth. And maybe it was true, but he didn’t need to bring it up in front of everyone. Feliciano really liked Prussia (not as much as Germany, but still), and it was hard for him to believe that he actually did that, because he was fully /aware/ that it struck a nerve. It was completely unnecessary and ever since, Lovino had been in a bad mood. It wasn’t that noticeable at first and he’d figured the other had just brushed it off. But when they were getting to leave… Lovino was staring at the ground and refusing to speak to him, and Feliciano had felt his heart break at the cold treatment. At first, he was just wondering what exactly he did wrong, but on the way home, during the tense and awkward silence, he realized what the problem was. And he definitely planned to say something to Prussia later, but for now, he had to focus on Lovino, who was known to sometimes do drastic things when he was upset. There were loud and quick footsteps, obviously being made by someone upset, slowly getting quieter and Feliciano realized he had no more time to waste. He swung the front door open, softly shut it behind him, and looked around for his brother. “Lovino?” There was no response. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure disappearing up the stairs, and immediately attempted to chase after them

Lovino gasped when he heard Feli’s footsteps, quickly getting to his feet and turning around to open the bathroom door, struggling with the handle a bit as his eyesight was blurred. He stumbled into the washroom, flicking on the light and - again - slamming the door behind him. God, he didn’t want to be seen like this! He’s the older brother, he should be more stable! And speaking of stable… he took his depression pills this morning.. right….? He couldn’t remember.. He couldn’t remember if he took them yesterday, or even a week ago. **_Ah.. good to_** **_be back.._** Lovino jumped at the voice, looking terrified into the mirror, red faced and crying, as a blurry black figure appeared in the slight shape of Feli.. Green eyes popping open and cheshire cat-like smile with knife-like teeth dripping blood like he had just killed another victim.

At the sound of another door slamming, Feliciano began moving faster. He could feel a weight in his stomach that grew heavier by every passing second and he was so worried. Did Prussia’s small insult really effect him that bad or did something else happen? His frown got bigger and he knew that he wasn’t going to find out until he found Lovino. His feet finally made it to the top step, the few seconds it took to climb them feeling more like hours. He turned left, then right, then started heading straight to the bathroom. It was an easy guess. Where did he himself go when he was upset? The bathroom, of course. And since Lovino was his brother, they had a lot of similar qualities, that being one of them. And plus the light was on and the door was shut; that was a dead giveaway. Feliciano approached meekly, anxiety-induced nausea nearly overwhelming him. Then he gave a simple but firm knock to the door, praying that Lovino was okay.

Lovino jumped again at the sound of the knock. Whipping towards the door and backing up against the sink, sinking onto his butt and holding his legs close again, looking at the door terrified.. He couldn’t see The Figure anymore, but it was most definitely there; he could feel it. ** _Y’know, I’m really glad that Prussian_** **_pointed out that you were using your brother. I never even considered_** **_that!_** Lovino covered his ears, trying to block out both the knocking and The Figure. This only angered it, however, and he felt it’s presence growing bigger, angrier, more frustrated as it got louder. He choked out a few sobs, tears streaming down his face. ** _LISTEN TO ME GOD DAMN IT_** “JUST GO AWAY!!” He took in a shaky breath, letting a soft sob through as the voice seized, wishing he had /just took his pills/.

Feliciano blinked in surprise at the shout, feeling tears gather in his eyes. Something was definitely wrong and he needed to find out what that something was as soon as possible. His hand raised to knock a second time, until he realized that’d probably be pointless and instead brought it to the doorknob. Contrary to popular belief, he wasn’t stupid, at least not all the time. He obviously didn’t want to alert his brother that he was coming in, because then he might try to lock him out. Turning the knob slowly would be stupid. Instead, he slammed the door open as quickly as his body would physically allow him, not considering the fact that it might be a bit… startling. “Fratello…” As much as he wanted to run over and hug Lovino, he didn’t. He knew it wasn’t smart, and so he stayed where he was at, examining his brother with sad eyes.

Lovino almost screamed at the unsuspected entry, looking at his brother fearfully at first. Then he remembered what Gilbert had said. About how he had consistently complained about him. His expression went from scared to angry really fast, and he struggled a bit to get up, using the sink as leverage. “The fuck do you want..” He glared at his brother, unaware that he was taking everything that dumb prussian said to heart. **_That’s it Lovi.. Don’t let him play with your heart anymore.._**

Feliciano sighed softly, shaking his head to try and get the worried look off his face. It didn’t work, of course. “I want to know what happened,” he spoke nervously. When he met his brother’s angry gaze, he shrunk back a bit but continued nonetheless. “Did what Prussia say really bother you?” Feliciano paused for a moment, not wanting to say anything that might set Lovino off. Should it have hurt more than he was glaring at him or looked at him in /fear/ when he first came in? Maybe it didn’t matter. “You know you can’t help your economy right now…”

Lovino hesitated at first, realizing his brother was worried for him. He swallowed hard, continuing his glare. The feeling in his chest spread too far to let that piece of information go further. “I-I know that you idiot!” He paused again, trying to find the lie on Feli’s face, becoming unsuccessful. “Prussia told me what you said..” He choked on his words and more tears appeared.  “J…. Just end my suffering here, ok..?” His face went soft, looking more tortured than anything.

‘Prussia told me what you said.’ That sentence repeated itself over and over in Feliciano’s mind. What he said? What did he say? What did he say to make Lovino get so upset? Confusion was evident on his face as he tried to think of something, anything, Prussia would have told his brother that got him like this. He grew frustrated when he couldn’t come up with anything. “Lovi,” he began, voice surprisingly quiet, and full of concern. “I don’t know what Prussia told you, but I’m sorry if I did something to make you sad. I promise I didn’t mean it.” Feliciano was on the verge of freaking out, anxiety gnawing at his insides. Usually he /would have/ started freaking out already. But he’d be fine. His brother was more important right now. And whatever Prussia did, he was definitely mad about it.

Lovino wanted to believe him. Oh god he /really wants to believe him/. But he just can’t. He doesn’t know why, maybe it was the figure in the background shaking its head, as if saying ‘don’t believe his lies’. And that was where Lovino snapped. “DON’T LIE TO ME FELICIANO” He yelled louder than he thought he would, almost startling himself, but the voice whispering horrible things into his ears only fueled his rage. Tears started coming out by the thousands. “HE TOLD ME ABOUT HOW YOU CONSTANTLY COMPLAIN ABOUT ME. HOW IM SO EXPENSIVE BUT YOU DON’T HAVE THE TIME TO BREAK UP WITH ME.” The hurt expression on his face returned, gripping his fists by his side.

Feliciano flinched at the sudden outburst, every strained noise in his brother’s voice like a stab to the heart. By then he couldn’t help but start crying as well, tears freely flowing down his cheeks. “That’s not true, none of it’s true!” He sniffled quite loudly, wiping furiously at his eyes to try and get rid of the tears. He couldn’t be there for Lovino if he was crying, too. “We’re together now, see? If I wanted to break up with you, I would have already.” His arms were flailing as he spoke as if it’d convey his point better. Sure, he had said a few things to Prussia about Lovino, but they were all joking complaints, never anything serious.

Lovino was taken aback for a second. No, nononono he’s not supposed cry!! God damn it why was he crying? **C’mon Lovino, you’re not going to let him win, are you?** He gulped, looking at The Figure at his side for a millisecond before attempting a glare at his brother. “T-then what about how you think I’m using you for money?! How would he know if you didn’t?” He started stuttering over his words, most of it just fragments like “but how-” “if-” “what about-” and so on. His face grew more and more hurt, more and more desperate for reassurance but at the same time pushing it away. He took in a shaky breath, running out of assumptions.

Feliciano went to speak but stopped himself, trying to hide the guilt in his eyes. Maybe he /had/ said that once, but he didn’t mean anything bad by it! He had been having a bad day, wondering why anyone even bothered to put up with him, coming up with different reasons as to why they’d bother. Prussia had let him rant about it until he calmed down. ‘Japan only talks to me when no one else is around. Germany only puts up with me because he doesn’t have many other friends. And /Lovino/ only stays with me because I have money when he doesn’t.’ After lots of crying he was okay again, and very thankful for Prussia randomly showing up. And he never thought that he’d bring it up to anyone! “I was being silly,” Feliciano said, voice barely above a whisper. His gaze was cast at the floor and he wasn’t looking up. “I didn’t mean it, Lovino.”

 ** _Look at him. Look how guilty he his. He’s lying. He meant every word and now he’s been found out. Just leave now, it’ll be easier for the both of you._ ** But for once Lovino didn’t listen to The Figure. He looked a Feli with sad eyes, panting from all the yelling and face red from crying. It’s not that he had stopped crying, but it wasn’t as bad as before. “Even if you didn’t… w…. Why do you put up with me..?” He said, quieter now that his voice was slightly sore. “I’m a horrible person….”

“Don’t say that.” Feliciano snapped, completely out of nowhere, before exhaling loudly. He always hated when Lovino insulted himself. Not the sarcastic kind of insults, but the real, completely, painfully truthful ones. They were always lies and it frustrated him to no end. He knew Lovino wasn’t exactly the easiest person to get along with, but that’s what made it special. When you actually get close enough to where Lovino opens up, he’s truly an amazing person. But of course hardly anyone /knew/ that because his brother was hardly close to anyone. “You’re not horrible, so… Stop saying those things!” He stamped his foot much like a child would, arms flailing along with it. “I don’t 'put up’ with you. I /enjoy/ being with you, fratello.” He was glaring at Lovino slightly, not at Lovino himself but his stubborn head that couldn’t seem to go a day without being self insulting.

“How can you say that so easily?!” He started to raise his voice again, and the neighbors were sure to be frustrated by now. “You deserve so much better than me, Feli, please!! No one else likes to deal with me so why should I make you?! It’s not fair!!” His eyes were practically waterfalls by now, the pain in his chest pounded in his ears like a heartbeat. “I’m useless Feli, you know that! Spain spent a /week/ with me and he already hated me!! Other people feel that way too, I know it!!!!” He was yelling again, refusing to give in to Feli’s reassurance, which he simultaneously was craving for. “MAYBE I SHOULD JUST /DIE/” He screamed, making his voice worse. He stopped and looked as if he had realized something, shoving his brother out of the room and locking the door.

Feliciano’s eyes widened as he was pushed out of the room, nearly tumbling onto the floor at how aggressive the shove was..He heard the door slam shut behind him, the quiet clicking of the lock, and immediately began panicking. He spun around, hands automatically flying to the doorknob and attempting to pull the door open, even though he already knew it was locked. “Lovino!” There was none of his usual whining in is tone, just complete and utter fear. What if Lovino didn’t unlock the door? What if he did something stupid? He’s not exactly all that strong but would he have to try and break the door down? “Come out, please, Lovino! I want to talk…” He lightly banged on the door with his palm, hoping it would somehow magically open. If anything bad happened to his brother because of this, he would give Prussia literal hell, friend or not.

Lovino looked around frantically, and started to freak out when he found nothing sharp enough. He froze when he heard that last comment, running his hands through his hair, tugging at it lightly. Yes, Feli, he wanted to talk, too. Oh, /god/ did he want to talk. He wanted to talk about his insecurities, his fears, every fiber of his being.He wanted to talk about how he was afraid to fuck up their relationship with a single word, how he got angry but sad when Feli went to other people instead of him when he was upset. He wants to talk so /badly/, but he can’t. He can’t because he’s Romano, and Romano doesn’t talk about his feelings. He bottles them up till they explode, like they are now. He looked at himself in the mirror. God he was a /mess/. Red face and eyes, messy hair, tears streaming down his face. **_Hmm.. I’m gonna miss you.._** He looked to The Figure beside him “I thought you wanted me to do this?” **_No, not really, I just like to make your life.._** The Figure started to change, slowly taking the form of…. Feli.. It smiled with the same sharp smile from before, grinning like a maniac ** _. ..a living hell_** How, how /dare/ this /thing/ take the form of his brother? How dare it assume that it was his brother doing this to him? Sure, he freaked out earlier, but he thought he had done something to anger his lover, and was all to prepared to change for him. His anger at The Figure got out of control fast, and he ended up smashing the mirror. Oh, great, now his hand was bleeding. And there was glass everywhere.. He bent down and picked one up, cutting his other hand and giving out a small ‘ow’. He thought about it but… he quickly shook his head, but The Figure came up behind him and grabbed his hands, raising them above his stomach. “N-no, no, what are you doing?!” Then, dramatically, The Figure thrusted the piece of glass into Lovino’s stomach. He stood there in shock for a moment, before starting to shake and turned towards the locked door. “Feli…” He called out, looking down at his stomach. Oh god he was bleeding out everywhere oh god he’s going to die he doesn’t wanna die at least not now!! “Feli..!!!” He was absolutely terrified, what had he just done?

The loud sound of glass shattering pierced the air, making Feliciano’s heart drop to his stomach. He called his brother’s name again, audibly choking on his own tears as much as he tried to hold them back. His entire body rested against the door as he strained to hear through the thick wood, trying to find out what’s going on. “Please, don’t do anything dangerous. I swear to God…” He was shaking slightly, terrified something bad would happen, nothing but concern and anxiety controlling his every action. It’d been a long time since he’d last felt this scared. At the sound of his name, Feliciano froze for a split second, heart skipping a beat, before he was frantically knocking and banging. “Lovino, unlock the door. Please.”

Lovino covered his mouth, staring down at the blood that continued to drip on the floor. The sound of Feli banging on the door and he maniacal laughter of The Figure mixing and ringing in his ears. He went to cover his ears, screaming as the pain got to him. He fell against the wall and quickly to the floor, yelling and thrashing at the torturous feeling in both his stomach and chest, knocking a few things down which crashed loudly. “FELI!!!” He could feel himself passing out, his originally blurred vision starting to go black and more fuzzy. “Feli help me!!!”

By that point, Feliciano was beginning to hyperventilate. What the hell, why was this happening? He knew he wouldn’t be able to break down the door, even if he tried, and so he quickly rushed into his room and pulled out one of his work folders, snatching the paper clip off. All of his papers scattered to the floor but he couldn’t have been less concerned than at that very moment. He ran back to the bathroom as soon as possible, stepping on and crumbling some of the papers along the way, and when he made it back to his brother, he quickly twisted the paper clip around before shoving it into the lock. It didn’t take much jiggling around for the door to unlock, and Feliciano slammed it open, practically falling into the room. The sight of Lovino made him feel sick to his stomach. Sure, he’d seen his brother injured plenty of times before, but… Those injuries were never self-inflicted. “Lovino…” He knelt in front of his brother, gently attempting to prop him up against the wall. He wanted to scream. He wanted to sob. He wanted to break down and yell at Lovino for doing something like this. But he didn’t. He knew it wouldn’t help, and he knew he had to stay calm if he wanted to help his brother. But God, did it seem tempting to just give up and start crying. “Lovino, what did- oh God, what did you do?” His hands covered his mouth in an attempt to muffle his sobs.

Lovino looked at Feli fearfully. Oh no, he made him cry! God, can’t he do /anything/ right?! “I-I-I’m sorry fratello… I-It-It made me- made me do it..” He choked down his tears as he looked at his brother apologetically. Did he even know Lovino took pills? Probably not… The pain was clouding his mind but he had stopped screaming, barely being able to see anything but a slight outline of his lover. “Feli am I going to die…?” He seemed to be more calm, but with his clothes covered in blood, it only made the situation worse. “I-I don’t wanna die..”

In normal circumstances, Feliciano would most likely run to Germany for help. But he knew his brother needed him right now, not anybody else. But what to do…? He took in a shaky breath, cautiously hovering over Lovino and examining his stomach. It looked bad. “Hnn, I’m sorry.” Then without warning, he yanked the largest shard of glass out of his brother’s stomach, cringing at the pained noise that was made. The glass was tossed to the side and Feliciano immediately began opening random drawers, searching for something to cover the wounds with. Lovino would be fine, right? They were nations. But… They weren’t like all the others. Since they both represented Italy, they were significantly weaker than the other countries unless they combined their strength. What if this was serious? “Oddio, ti prego…” Feliciano managed to locate some bandages, in his rush nearly dropping the container. He could disinfect the wounds later. Right now, there was just /so much/ blood everywhere. He was dizzy and nauseous from worry as he began wrapping the bandages around his brother’s torso, picking little, shimmering pieces of glass out of his flesh as he saw them. Then he picked up Lovino’s arm, examining his fist nervously. There was glass everywhere… “Don’t close your eyes, fratellone. I’m nothing without you.”

Lovino made a confused noise when he said “sorry,” screaming loudly when he pulled the shard out. He whimpered as his shirt was lifted and torso wrapped, making another small noise every time another piece was pulled out. His vision wasn’t getting any better, and he was getting really tired. The confession didn’t register in his brain that well. “Ma sono stanco…” His eyes started to close, relaxing against the wall and breath evening out.

“No, just… stay awake.” Feliciano wasn’t crying anymore, just sniffling and taking slow, deep breaths to try and stay calm. He reached back into one of the drawers and pulled out some tape, still holding his brother’s wrist. He gently turned his arm around so his fist was showing, then placed the tape over the cuts and scratches, pressing down lightly. The tape would peel up most pieces of glass. The rest would have to be removed manually, but it was enough for now. “We can nap together later. You’d like that, right, Lovino? So, don’t fall asleep, please. I’m begging you.” He pressed down on the tape, knowing it probably hurt but he had to do it. After a moment, he peeled the tape up, bits of glass and blood coming along with it. Then he began bandaging again.

Lovino whined quietly, bringing his other hand up to rub his eye, getting blood on his face. He yelped and jerked his hand back a bit when the cuts were pressed down on. “Can’t we nap /now/?” God was he tired.

“Nonono, wait until you stop bleeding.” Feliciano stood, still shaking slightly. He put the bandages back on the counter, then turned to look down at his brother’s broken figure sadly. This was his fault. He should’ve said something on the way home before it escalated like this. He should have been the one to shut Prussia up. God, he was an awful brother /and/ lover. “Can you stand?” A hand was held out.

Lovino looked at his brother for a minute before trying to get up by himself. He suddenly let out a yell and fell back down, whimpering and holding his stomach. Tears welled up in his eyes. Sure, he had stopped crying, but the pain was nowhere near over.

Feliciano flinched, immediately dropping back down to the floor to aid his brother. His bloody, bandaged brother who had just stabbed himself in the stomach out of… sadness? Rage? He didn’t know the exact reason. All he did know was that he felt like shit about it. Lovino didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve anything but happiness. Feliciano wrapped his arms around his brother, slowly managing to pick him up, bridal-style so he wouldn’t hurt his stomach. He was heavy and it hurt, but that wasn’t important. First, the most and only important thing was to get somewhere comfy for Lovino to lie down. But not too comfy. Feliciano feared that if he fell asleep, he wouldn’t wake up. And so he began carrying the male in his arms out of the bathroom, ignoring the clutter and mess on the floor. He walked into their bedroom, gently placing Lovino down on the bed and beginning to remove his shirt and pants in exchange for some new ones. The bandage already had blood seeping through it, and he pressed the discarded shirt against it hesitantly, looking up at his brother for any signs of severe pain.

Lovino whimpered at the pressure, a rouge tear running across his cheek. Although, now that he was on a bed, it was a lot more comfortable than the floor… When a more comfortable pair of shirt and pants were put on him, he relaxed into the bed, slowly reaching up and bringing Feli down on top of him, wrapping his arms around his neck and burying his face in his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Feli..” His words were spoken quietly, partially muffled by the other’s clothes, and partially because his voice hurt. “I shouldn’t be making you deal with this..” The second comment was barely above a whisper, hugging him tighter. His consciousness had returned /almost/ completely, but he was still tired from all the crying and screaming.

Feliciano let out a small sigh, partially relaxing against his brother but making sure not to press against his stomach. He wrapped his arms around Lovino, gently embracing him. “I told you, I don’t 'deal with’ anything.” One of his hands reached up to lovingly stroke the other’s hair. Lovino seemed much more stable now, but he was still worried… Feliciano pulled away slightly so he could place a kiss on his brother’s forehead, another loving gesture. His hand snaked down to grab and hold one of Lovino’s, the injured one. “If anything, /you/ deserve better,” he said this softly, guilt evident in his voice and cheeks still stained with tears.

Lovino was starting to believe what he said, but it’s going to be a long while until he fully loves himself. He brought his unoccupied hand to Feli’s cheek and tried to wipe away the stains. “No, no, no, Feli, it’s ok, you didn’t know-” He paused, looking away guiltily. Fuck, he’d just confessed. Just confessed that he’s been keeping a secret from Feli for who knows how long. Usually he would lock himself in the bathroom and quickly down the pills that keeped it at bay. Damn it, if he had only taken them they wouldn’t be in this situation! He would have brushed those dumb Prussian’s comments as lies and actually /talked/ to Feli about it in a /civilized manner/ instead of //stabbing himself//.

Feliciano didn’t say anything, silently processing the new information. He knew Lovino was hiding some things from him, but he never knew the extent of it. How long had this even been going on, whatever it even is? “You know I’d do anything for you, right?” He paused for a moment, just thinking. He really would do anything for his brother, for him to be happy, if he just knew what he had to do. “I know there are some things you haven’t told me, and that’s okay! I have nothing against it, but…” Another pause. Feliciano was staring up at the ceiling, a sad yet thoughtful look on his face. Then he looked back to Lovino, forcing a gentle smile and proceeding to hug him, again, making sure to avoid his stomach. “I hope someday, you trust me enough to tell me.”

Lovino stiffened at the hug, pushing Feli away by his face. “N-no, no, i-it’s not- i-it’s just-” He sighed, covering his face with his hands. “God, I should’ve told you before I this happened…” An idea came to mind, and he turned himself around, crawling to the other side of the bed despite the pain it caused. He quickly searched through his drawer, pulling out a pill bottle. The original paper pulled off and another plain one taped on with the words “Depression pills” scribbled on. He sighed again, turning around and rolling the around half-full bottle towards Feli. It was the farthest he was going to get to telling him while he wasn’t high, or drunk. Or over the phone. He looked away guiltily, running a hand through his hair while sitting on his knees.

Feliciano looked down at the bottle in confusion at first, gingerly reaching forward to pick it up and examine it. Depression pills… He expected something like that, but actually knowing it was the truth was… kind of scary. Nations weren’t supposed to get things like depression. But it made sense. They were nations first, but they were all still humans.. Humans who’ve lived years upon years upon years of life. It was kind of inevitable. Feliciano looked back to Lovino after a moment, furiously blinking to keep back tears. He shouldn’t be the one crying when his brother is the one who /stabbed himself/. “Tell me next time you feel like this,” he said, almost pleadingly. Guilt crossed over his features once more, along with just a bit of empathy. “I promise I’ll do whatever I can to help.” Then he crawled a bit closer to Lovino, hesitantly placing an arm on his shoulder, somewhat fearing rejection while casting his gaze down to the bed sheets. “Please don’t hurt yourself like this ever again, Lovino.”

Lovino tensed when his shoulder was touched, biting his lip at the last comment. Tears welled up in his eyes again, and he started to furiously wipe at them. “I-I won’t- I won’t Feli, it’s just- I just- I-I should’ve told you earlier-” His words were getting jumbled together, most of the coherent ones being along the lines of “I should have told you,” “I won’t do it again,” and most importantly, “I’m sorry.”

Feliciano instinctively moved forward to glomp his brother, no longer worrying about ruining things because he just wanted him to know that he was loved. So very loved. He wrapped his arms around Lovino gently but protectively, nuzzling a cheek into his shoulder. Subconsciously, he rubbed against his shirt to dry his tears. “It’s okay. Just… Make sure you apologize to yourself.” His words were slightly muffled but could still be heard. “Your body’s so beautiful, and yet you hurt it like that…” He pulled away after a moment, shifting into a more comfortable position but never letting go of his brother. A hesitant kiss was placed to Lovino’s lips. “Fratello deserves better.”

  
Lovino smashed his lips back onto his brothers, accidentally pushing too hard and toppling them over so that he was laying flat against Feli’s chest. He let out a breath, “Like hell I do..,” and re-connected their lips, softer this time.


	4. Ti Voglio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> words: 7282  
> rating: explicit  
> summary: feliciano buys some things from a sex shop to surprise lovino. he then proceeds to dominate the shit out of him :) aka they do the do

It was silent when Feliciano walked into the house. He could hear the clicking of the front door as he shut it behind him, the sound of his own footsteps on the tile floor, and the shifting of all the items in his bag as he placed it down on the table. A small, excited smile had graced its presence on his face. Just a couple hours earlier, he had gone to visit a sex shop. Alone, of course. Lovino surely wouldn’t be caught dead in a place like that. And obviously, the best course of action was to buy a bunch of sex toys (in secret) to surprise his brother with later. There was a really good sale going on which is why he’d bought, like, five+ different things. And he wasn’t entirely sure how Lovino would /react/ to this, but chances are that he won’t really complain (though he’ll probably pretend, anyway). He also tried to get some things he had a feeling his lover would like, so seeing his reaction could be quite fun~ “Lovi!” He pulled the first item his fingers touched out of the bag, which happened to be a pair of handcuffs (they were put on top so they wouldn’t break). Only half a second passed before he started calling his brother’s name again. “Lovinooo, come here. I wanna show you what I got!” Already getting bored of waiting, he began absentmindedly swinging the handcuffs back and forth by one of the cuffs, waiting for his brother to come in.

Lovino didn’t get up at first, eyes glued to the book he was reading. He sighed and put a bookmark in, closing the book. He rolled his eyes as he got up, not really caring, but then again he didn’t know what Feli had planned. Maybe, he thought, Feli had gotten some shirts with outdated memes on them and wanted to show them off. He snickered at the image in his mind, turning the corner with a smile, which quickly turned to confusion as he noticed the handcuffs. “I.. I thought you went clothes shopping…?” That’s what the other had told him, and the only reason he hadn’t come with was at his brother’s refusal. His face tinted pink when he remembered a new “shop” had opened up at the mall that Feli had shown great interest in. That couldn’t have been where he got that from, right…?

Feliciano grinned at Lovino’s arrival, placing the handcuffs down on the table for a moment so he could walk over and give his brother a quick kiss on the cheek. After he pulled away, he began to speak, holding back a smile at the other’s adorable, confused expression. “Technically there /were/ clothes there, but I didn’t see any I liked.” He turned back to the table, placed the handcuffs back in the bag with everything else, then shoved it into Lovino’s arms. “So, what do you think? Do you like what I picked out?” He probably seemed way too happy and way too casual about something like this, subconsciously swaying back and forth as he waited for a response. The smile on his face would have seemed completely innocent had you not been aware of what was in the bag.

Lovino’s face slowly got redder and redder the more he looked into the bag, covering his mouth with the hand not holding the bag. A prominent heat started brewing in his lower regions, and he squirmed a bit at the thought of these items being used on him. “Uh- um- i mean- well-” Don’t get him wrong, he was rather /thrilled/ that his brother got these for him, he just didn’t know how to put it into words.

Feliciano rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, eyeing the other intently. Lovino was clearly very flustered; it was cute. “You weren’t doing anything important, right?” He took the bag back, placing it on the table once more with a tiny frown. “‘Cause I was really hoping we could try these out.” And that was an understatement. He /really/ really wanted to try them out. Feliciano dug around in the bag for a few seconds before pulling out a small object. A cock ring. “I even got you this! I would have gotten two but they only had one left, and it was covered in glitter.” He’d never understand why anyone would want something like that. Glitter, in his opinion, wasn’t very sexy. At least not for those kinds of things.

“Uh, um, well, no..” Lovino eyed the toy in Feli’s hand, wondering if his brother knew how to use it properly. He bit his lip softly, looking down at his feet and wringing his hands. “W-When- uh- when did you want to..?” He couldn’t finish his sentence, too flustered to do so. He had never really messed with these kind of things (other than the dildo), only fantasized about it.  
  
“Now?” Feliciano blinked, not so secretly eyeing Lovino’s lips as he bit them. He promptly licked his own “I mean, we don’t /have to/ yet, but you said you weren’t busy, so…” He felt his brother’s gaze on the toy, and with a half-smile-half-smirk on his face, he held it up proudly so that he could get a better look at it. “I think you’d look cute in this!” For the record, that was a very nice, 10/10 mental image. After purchasing everything (and by after, literally after, like on the drive home), he made sure to look up how to use it all. Usually, Feliciano would be the kind of person who prefers learning from experience, but he didn’t want to hurt his brother by not doing something right. Unless of course Lovino was secretly a kinky shit and actually /wanted/ to be hurt, then of course he’d do his best to comply.

Lovino’s face went a deeper red at the compliment. “Do you, do you wanna go up to the bedroom, then, or..?”

Feliciano nodded enthusiastically, tossing the cock ring back in the bag before grabbing it up. He then gently took Lovino’s hand and began dragging him off to their bedroom, super excited and anticipating the best. The door was already open so they just walked right in with ease. Feliciano casually picked up the book his brother had previously been reading, tossing it to the floor to put the bag down on the bed (it was quite heavy, just saying). He then turned back to Lovino with a playful look. “Do you wanna pick what we use first?” If possible, he wanted to try out everything all in one day. Keyword: If possible. There’s still the chance they wouldn’t actually be able to get to that…

Lovino nodded shallowly, shakily reaching into the bag and picking out the first thing he touched. He bit his lip again as he looked at the item in his hand: A gag. It looked rather pricy too. It had a big rubber ball as the gag itself, and black collar-like straps connected to it to insure the ball /stayed/ in his mouth. He gulped and looked away from his brother as he held it out to him. His body was starting to get unnaturally hot. He’d have to take off his clothes soon or he’d practically melt.

Feliciano took the gag from his lover’s hand with ease, eyeing it with slight amusement. He hadn’t actually expected Lovino to pick anything, assuming he’d be too flustered to do so. But he wasn’t complaining. After all, he had a feeling his brother would like the gag. Personally, he himself found it a bit confusing. What if he does something wrong and Lovino can’t tell him to stop? Plus, you can’t kiss someone with a gag in their mouth. But aside from that, the idea was very fascinating, and the mental image very arousing. “Okay.” Feliciano gave a quiet hum, holding the gag in one hand while lightly pushing Lovino back with the other, until he was sitting on their bed. From there, he gave his brother a few kisses to the lips, savoring the feeling and taste, before bringing the gag up. After a bit of confusion and a few failed attempts, Feliciano managed to put the gag on the other, smiling contently at the result. “It looks good!” Then he gently crawled into Lovino’s lap, plopping down and proceeding to remove his shirt at a (purposely) slow pace. Yeah, he knew he was annoying.

Lovino’s tongue rubbed against the part of the ball inside his mouth, and he whined at the terribly unhurried pace. He wondered how the gag alone would do anything except muffle his noises (which would really only upset Feli) and make it hard for him to swallow. He thought, with the contents at their service, they could use all of them at once, or maybe at least most of them. But, it’s not like he did any research, so he just let Feli continue, eyeing the pink box.

After removing Lovino’s shirt and carelessly tossing it across the room to land somewhere on the floor (along with the discarded book), Feliciano turned back to the container and pulled out the handcuffs. “These can be saved for last, so you can still move your arms around.” He smiled to himself at the idea. See, he’s not always dumb! Speaking of dumb, it was /stupid/ how cute his brother looked, and he was only wearing the gag so far. That could easily be fixed, though. Feliciano picked the bag back up and dumped out all of the contents inside, which varied from sex toys, to coupons (who knew sex shops had those?), to containers of lube. Then he turned back to Lovino and grabbed his hand, placing it in the pile of items. “You can pick what’s next if you want~ I mean, it’d only be fair. But again, you don’t /have/ to…”

Lovino looked uncertainly at the pile; there were only a few things Feli could actually /use/ on him, including the handcuffs, a blindfold, crop, a rather large dildo with a remote connected to it, and that cock ring. He shook his head and pulled his hand away from the pile. He wanted his brother to pick. “Mmuufff miiickkk” He looked confused for a second before remembering the gag he had in his mouth, biting down on it softly.

Feliciano visibly deflated but didn’t push it. He picked the handcuffs back up, deciding that it’d be best to start with more tame objects, and eventually build up to the other ones. Gently once more, he pushed his brother back until he was pressed against the headboard of the bed, taking a wrist in his hand to attach one of the cuffs, doing the same to the other. The handcuffs locked with an audible click and he leaned forward to kiss Lovino’s cheek. “Okay, um… If I do something you don’t like, just let me know.” And there wasn’t really much of a /way/ for Lovino to let him know, but whatever. Feliciano was sure he’d be able to tell if he did something wrong, but hopefully that wouldn’t happen. He leaned forward again, kissing his brother’s cheek while slowly trailing down to his neck. There was nothing wrong with starting out like that, right? A hand moved to the other’s crotch, palming him through his pants for a few seconds before another hand joined to work on unbuttoning and unzipping them.

He tried out the cuffs, pulling at them to make sure they wouldn’t break. He nodded at Feli’s comment. At the palming of his crotch, he moaned softly, the sound muffled by the gag. He tugged at the manacles, suddenly realizing why they were behind him.

Feliciano hummed quietly, lifting Lovino’s legs to successfully pull off his pants. There wasn’t much left to be removed now. “I guess I’ll have to make you moan really loud if I want to hear you…” It was more of a thought to himself than anything, a thought he hoped he could manage to turn into reality. And he might as well start. Feliciano scooted back a bit so he had more room, eyeing his lover’s clothed crotch mischievously. There was another quiet, innocent sounding hum, but this time it was accompanied by some not so innocent words. “I can’t wait ‘til fratello is naked.” There was a short pause. “And hard.” Then he got on his knees, resting on his elbows, comfortably facing Lovino’s fabric-covered cock. There was a soft, just nearly hesitant lick. Feliciano looked up at his brother for only a millisecond before leaning back down, giving a few more, rougher strokes of the tongue. After a moment, he began sucking through the clothing, fabric serving as a barrier that turned the pleasurable sensation into more of a light and teasing one.

Lovino felt his lower region twitch at the dirty talking, and tensed at the first lick. He moaned again, louder this time, but not enough to get too far past the gag. His back bent and arched, handcuffs jingeling behind him as he did so. His toes curled and uncurled, more whimpers and mewls blocked by the gag. He looked pleadingly at Feli, one eye half-open in pleasure and salve dripping from behind the ball. He let out a particularly loud whine - loud enough to get past the gag - and wiggled his hips to spread his legs more.

There was a satisfied smirk on the younger’s face, only visible after he pulled away, licking his lips. He easily removed Lovino’s underwear, exchanging them out for the blindfold. It was a bit disappointing since he wouldn’t be able to see his brother’s cute face as well anymore, but that was okay. The blindfold went on much easier than the gag. He waved a hand in front of Lovino’s face curiously. “You can’t see me, right?” Then he frowned. “Wait, never mind…” Right, Lovino was gagged. That’d take some getting used to but he’d certainly try to make the best of it. Feliciano turned away again to grab one of the containers of lube he’d purchased, also deciding to go ahead and grab the cock ring as well. Some lube was poured into his hand, only to immediately be spread over the other male’s semi-erect cock. He smiled proudly at all the work he’d gotten done so far on his gagged, handcuffed, blindfolded lover, giving a few slow strokes to Lovino’s near-erection, lubricant causing his movements to be very smooth and fluid, but still slow. Whatever he did, Lovino wouldn’t be able to see any of it. He wouldn’t know anything that’s going on. The idea was kind of exciting.

Lovino tensed a bit when the blindfold was put on him. God, it was so dark. He wouldn’t be able to see what his brother was doing; that thought alone made him squirm, giving a small whimper. He gasped through his nose when his dick was grabbed, quickly melting and relaxing against the headboard. He thrusted upwards, already tired of the slow pace, and whimpered again, louder.

“Are you enjoying this?” Feliciano asked teasingly, knowing Lovino wouldn’t actually be able to answer. He leaned down again, giving a single, slow lick up his brother’s shaft. The lube didn’t take very good. He made a face, but continued, taking the very tip into his mouth and sucking for just a few seconds. His tongue dug into the slit, giving a few more licks, then he pulled away, picking up the cock ring in the process. It had been a bit tricky to find out the size of Lovino’s dick without acting suspicious, but it worked out in the end. The ring slid on with a bit of effort though it seemed to fit perfectly. Feliciano took his brother back into his mouth, a little bit more than before but still nowhere near all the way in, sucking quite lewdly. His hand held Lovino’s hips and with those handcuffs, there was no real way he could stop him.  
  
Lovino moaned and mewled at all the attention he was receiving, saliva slowly making its way to his chin. He made a different noise, however, when he felt the cock ring slip over and secure around his dick. In all honesty, he had no idea what it was meant for. It was the only reason he was worried over it before. He groaned and squirmed when his hips were held down, desperately wanting to thrust into the heat that was Feli’s mouth.

Feliciano smiled up at his brother, pulling away /again/ to continue speaking, saying things he wouldn’t actually get responses to. That ruined some of the fun, but it couldn’t be helped. “With this on,” he began in a soft voice. “You won’t be able to come. Even if you’re really desperate!” His smirk wasn’t visible to Lovino, but it was evident in his tone. “You’ll just have to wait until I let you.” He leaned up to his lover’s face, lapping his tongue at some of the saliva dripping from his mouth. Then he was moving down, instead beginning to softly bite and suck at Lovino’s collarbone. It was his turn to create lots of hickeys now. One of his hands wandered up to mess with the other’s curl. After all, if it was there, it might as well be used.

Lovino’s curl crumpled when he was told, whining loudly and shuffling around a bit on the bed, pulling lightly at the restraints around his wrists. Something that sounded like “But Feli-!” made its way past the gag. He gave a quieter whine as his neck was kissed, reflexively turning his head to give his lover more room. He was completely unaware of the devilish hand creeping up to his most sensitive area.

Feliciano gave a single tug to Lovino’s curl, rough but not rough enough to hurt. At least not too much. By then, he had made a few, light hickeys on his brother’s neck, completely content with that. He reached a hand back to blindly grab into the pile of “things”, groping around aimlessly for a few seconds before he finally found a container of lube. Quickly, he put some more in his hand and covered his fingers in it. Usually by this point, there would have been a lot more teasing, but this was different from their regular sessions. Different in a good way. “You look really attractive like this,” he whispered. Not that Lovino didn’t /always/ look attractive… Then he was back between his brother’s legs, sliding one finger, then seconds later two, inside him.

Lovino jolted at the pull of his curl, probably out of surprise, but mostly at all the sudden pleasure. Either way a long, deep moan passed by the gag with ease. He was left to pant for a bit, cock throbbing in the restraint. He didn’t pay the compliment much attention when the first finger was in him, then giving a low moan at the second one. Why was he rushing so fast? Sure, he’d complained about how slow he was before, but it was only because he was /really/ desperate. Feli had to have something else up his sleeve…

A third finger was added as quickly as the previous ones, being thrusted in and out at a surprisingly decent pace. Feliciano shifted them to that /one/ spot, curling them and managing to directly hit Lovino’s prostate. He then proceeded to abuse that area, thrusting all three fingers up against it while continuing to suck bruises onto his brother’s neck. He savored the muffled noises that were made. The fingers were removed seconds later, and he went ahead and grabbed the last two sex toys he’d bought: the dildo and the whip-crop-thingy. It wasn’t time to use the whip yet, so he just placed it down next to them. The dildo, however, was definitely ready to be used, so he began lubricating it. “You’re okay, right?” Feliciano blinked silently, wanting to make sure he hadn’t done anything wrong so far.

A scream of pleasure made its way from the back of Lovino’s throat as his prostate was hit. Tears pricked his eyes underneath the black piece of fabric, squirming a pushing down on the digits. He whined audibly when they were removed, the air cold on the lube on his ass. However, he also prepared for whatever else Feli had for him. He nodded at the question.

Feliciano hummed softly to himself as he prepared the dildo, eyeing the whip curiously. Would Lovino even be into that? He had a feeling the answer was yes, though he’d probably want to test the waters first, just to be sure. His gaze fell back onto his brother’s squirming form and there was a very strong heat in his own lower regions at the sight. “I’m really turned on, fratello,” he admitted shamelessly. It was starting to get /really/ hot; too hot. “Too bad you can’t see it…” It was almost weird to hear him say something like that in his usual, innocent voice. He spread Lovino’s legs as much as he could, starting out by slowly dragging the dildo down the length of his erection. It slowly made its way down, rubbing teasingly against the pretty much helpless male’s inner thighs, before finally reaching its destination. Feliciano, for probably the first time ever, /quickly/ pushed it into his brother in only a few, short movements before it was all the way inside. He reached out to grab the nearby remote that controlled the vibration, flicking it onto the lowest setting, then sat back to watch Lovino’s reaction. His earlier statement wasn’t a lie. He actually really was turned on, and way too hot. Of course the best idea would be to start stripping as well, so that’s what he did, though never looking away from his lover.

Lovino tensed at the feeling of the dildo on his dick, finally realizing what Feli had been planning. He shivered as the object went lower, and gasped loudly when it was shoved into him. He moaned lewdly at the jerky movements, panting hard when it was fully sheathed inside him. A confused noise made its way up his throat when the vibrations started. Toes and fingers curled and uncurled, trying not to do anything stupid as he knew his brother was watching.

Feliciano threw his own clothes on the floor, too aroused to even be shivering from the cold. He grabbed the whip with zero hesitance, moving back in font of Lovino silently. There was a fond look on his face. “I really wish I could kiss you,” he mumbled quietly, a hand reaching out to grab the dildo that was just sticking out of his lover. He started thrusting it at a fast speed, turning the vibrations up a bit. How exactly would he use the whip? Well, obviously he’d /whip/ with it, that’s what it’s for, but still… Feliciano raised his arm tentatively, eyeing his brother’s face (even though it was pretty much covered up, anyway). Then he swung his arm down lightly, causing the whip to softly smack again Lovino’s thigh. Feliciano shuddered at the slapping noise, averting his gaze back to the helpless male. “This is still okay, right?”

Lovino moaned loudly, grinding back as much as he could against the vibrating dildo inside of him. He threw his head back, squirming to try and get it to hit his prostate like Feli had been doing. He remained unsuccessful, whining a bit. He jolted a bit at the smack, giving a small whimper afterwards as the slight pain turned to pleasure. He nodded, letting out a moaned “Mm-hm.”

Now that he knew he wasn’t doing anything wrong, Feliciano was content. “You’ll have to be louder if you want me to let you come.” That sentence nearly sounded like it was being sang, despite the meaning behind the words. He whipped Lovino again, a bit harder this time. A few seconds passed before he did it again. And he almost felt really bad about it until he remembered that Lovino actually liked it, so all was okay. The dildo was still just sitting there, vibrating. Feliciano nudged it in a bit deeper, flicking the vibration settings onto high, curious as to how much his brother could handle. He whipped him again, leaning in to leave more kisses and hickeys on his neck. It was probably almost time to stop teasing. Almost. This was actually quite fun.

Lovino moaned at each of the smacks, getting louder each time. He moaned even louder when the toy went deeper, vibrating /directly onto his prostate/. He wiggled around and subconsciously moved his hips up and down, imitating the cowgirl position. Oh god he was so close. So close and yet- that cock ring. He remembered he was wearing it, suddenly becoming more whiny and needy.

After a few more slaps with the whip, Feliciano casually put it to the side, deciding enough had been enough. “Lovi, you want to come, right?” He crawled back in between his brother’s legs, gently removed the dildo, and flicked off the vibrations, but didn’t toss it away like he did with the whip. He still had plans for it. Though those plans weren’t to be put into action yet. Feliciano pulled Lovino closer and into his lap, kissing his cheek lovingly. “I’ll let you if you do a good job,” he breathed implying that he wanted Lovino to do the work himself. His hands held his brother’s hips to keep him steady and make it easier for him to move. After all, he was restrained by the arms, so he couldn’t support himself. “That way we can finish together.”

Lovino almost gave out a whine, biting down on the gag. He slowly shifted from embarrassment, lowering himself down on his brother’s cock. As soon as Feli was completely sheathed inside him, he wiggled around a bit before pushing back up, whining quietly. He slowly went back down, back up, back down, getting faster and faster each time. He rolled his hips into the other’s lap, trying his best to be allowed to cum. He whined louder this time, tugging at the handcuffs behind him, wanted to use his hands for better leverage, and so he could go faster.

Feliciano watched the whole ordeal with lustful eyes. Then he was softly moaning at the consistently moving heat around his own neglected arousal. “Hah~ You’re doing so good, frate- …fratello.” He gripped his brother’s legs firmly, resisting the urge to thrust his own hips just barely. It was then he noticed Lovino’s frustration at the handcuffs, and to be honest, he was a little frustrated himself with the slow-ish pace. “W-Wait, stop.” He held the other’s hips down so he couldn’t move, reaching back with his other arm to grab a small baggie. Inside the bag were some condoms and more coupons, but also a key. Feliciano quickly took out the key, using that same hand to reach behind Lovino and blindly try to find the lock. Though considering they were meant to be easy to unlock, it didn’t take that long. The cuffs opened easily and they fell off, onto the bed. “Okay, you can keep going…”

Lovino rubbed his wrists a bit before settling them on the other’s shoulders. He didn’t bother taking the other things off himself, too focused on being allowed to come. He started again, going faster and whimpering. His cock twitched at the neglect, getting closer so it would rub against Feli’s stomach every time he moved. He moaned loudly at this, going faster as a result. His hips rolled back and forth, taking in every inch of his brother inside him and half-moaning half-whimpering loudly when it touches his prostate.

Lovino’s obvious desperation was an immense turn on for him. Feliciano decided that he had deserved release, bucking his own hips up and down in sync with his brother, successfully managing to hit his prostate nearly every time. He was moaning and beginning to pant from all the movement going on, with the bed audibly creaking. They’d seemingly just started and yet he was already getting closer and closer, heat so deliciously pooling in his lower stomach. “You’re so beautiful when you get like this…” A hand shot down, slowly managing to slide the cock ring off of Lovino before setting it down on the bed. Feliciano shivered, starting to quickly pump the other’s finally freed erection, wanting a kiss but having to settle for ones on the cheek. Those kisses quickly moved down and quickly turned into the creating of more hickeys. It was a shame Lovino’s moans wouldn’t be distinguishable through the gag.

Lovino moaned louder than ever, pushing against the gag with his tongue. He moved even faster, thrusting into Feli’s hand and whimpering. His grip on his brother’s shoulders tightened immensely. He desperately wanted the gag off him, but was too busy moving up and down to do so himself. He tried to form sentences but they all came out muffled and incomprehensible.

Feliciano stilled Lovino’s movements again, pulling back from his neck be able to see him clearly. He reached up and removed the blindfold in one swift movement, swallowing thickly at all the /arousal/ on the other’s face. “Hnn, I want to see you when you come,” he spoke between moans he couldn’t swallow back, completely with the intent of /making/ his brother come from his words. Feliciano also went ahead and unclipped the gag. It fell down off and into their laps, only to immediately be pushed away by a stray hand. Then he stopped pressing down on Lovino’s hips and allowed him to continue moving, eagerly kissing him now that he had the chance. Taking everything off before they finished wasn’t part of the plan, but he couldn’t really have cared less, just continuing to stroke his brother’s cock at full speed. He deserved it, after all.

Lovino looked at his brother with half lidded eyes, thickly clouded with lust and tears of pleasure pricking at the sides. He’d never been this submissive before, and he was enjoying every /second/ of it. His cock twitched at the comment, whimpering quietly, and gasped when the gag was taken off. He kissed back just as desperately, starting to lightly shake at the stroking of his own arousal. He moved up and down once again, going at an almost inhumanly pace. He soon started to whimper and moan loudly again, struggling to keep his and Feli’s lips together as he focused more on cumming. One of his hands were now on the other’s thigh, the other still on his shoulder. “F.. Fuck- Feli I-I..” He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. His legs are going to be a bit sore tomorrow from all the moving he’s had to do. His ass would be too, but for another reason.

Feliciano hummed gently at the sound of his name, happily pecking his brother’s lips one more time. He loved having the privilege of seeing Lovino become so submissive like this, being the only one who gets to see it. “Come on, Lovi,” he murmured in an almost playful tone. “Let me know h-hah, how good I make you feel by coming, ohh…” He gently smacked his brother’s thigh, with his hand rather than a whip this time. If Lovino didn’t come from this, he’d take it upon himself to do some more teasing. He’d be a fool not to take advantage of the opportunity. “You don’t want to offend me, right?” And as much as Feliciano liked seeing his lover in the gag, he loved being able to hear the sounds of him coming undone even more. God, he was so close, but he tried his best to hold out, just in case… “I wanna feel your warm c-cum on my chest. Is that so wro-wrong?”

Lovino’s cock twitched prominently at the dirty talk, moaning loudly. “O-Oh, oh fuck Feli it feels so good- god you make me feel so good~” He tried his best to comply with the other’s demands, whimpering at the smack. He surely didn’t want to “offend” his lover, now did he? “Ah~ I-I come- I come so hard when- w-when, when you screw me like this- hnnnnn~” His moans had surely echoed out of the house by now. They were sure to get a complaint, like they always did. And oh, how Lovino loved Feli’s dominant side. Sure, he /topped/, but when he got like /this/ it turned him on like nobody’s business. “Oh god you fuck me so good~ I-I want your hot cum inside me~” He started to slow down a bit, legs getting a bit too sore for him to keep up the already fast pace much less a faster one. “F-Feli-” He looked down at his lover with pleading eyes, not sure what he was wanting but trying to tell Feli he couldn’t do it anymore; he was too tired.

Feliciano’s moans were becoming louder and higher-pitched by the second, Lovino’s dirty responses he’d been previously longing for nearly pushing him to the edge. Just before he could come, he lifted his brother’s hips up, gently sliding out from under him before putting him back down. He was panting heavily, face slightly flushed, cock /very/ flushed and twitching from not getting to release. But there was a small smile on his face. Not one of his usual, innocent-looking smiles, but a quite… dominating one. “Fratello’s already worn out?” He asked in a painfully teasing tone, a tiny giggle escaping his lips. Feliciano pushed his brother onto his back. He pecked his lips lovingly, gently tugging on his upper lip as he broke away, then stood up on his knees, resting on his feet. There was the perfect view of Lovino now~ He spread the other male’s legs, casually pushed himself back inside of him, humming another gentle tune despite his own desperation for orgasm. He was good at dealing with it, after all. “You offended me, Lovino,” said Feliciano softly. His hands were holding his brother’s legs so he couldn’t move, couldn’t shift or buck. How had Lovino not came yet was beyond him, but he wasn’t complaining. That just meant more chances to tease. “Maybe I could forgive you if you started begging.”

Lovino whimpered and looked at his brother pleadingly, trying to shift or buck or damn it /anything/ to get stimulation. His face was tomato red and he was panting hard, his arousal throbbing and twitching from the feeling of Feli’s cock just /sitting there,/ stretching out his pulsating walls. He tried to push away the other’s hands, biting his lip and whining. “Please Feli just /move/ already~ Pleeeeease Feli please let me cum~ I promise I’ll be a good boy~”

Feliciano paused for a moment, acting as if he were considering his options. “Hmm… No.” He smiled again and gave another light smack to Lovino’s leg. It was a complete struggle not to give into those words and that poor, desperate look on his brother’s face. God, he could probably come from the sight alone if he wanted to. But that would ruin his teasing, wouldn’t it? He was supposed to be offended, right? He had to make his lover nearly lose his mind before either of them finished. It was only fair. “Say it again, Lovi. This time with more sincerity~” Another smack. Harder than before, this time. Feliciano wrapped a hand around Lovino’s cock, just letting it sit there, still and unmoving, keeping his other hand on his brother’s hips to hold them down. He looked to him expectantly.

Lovino whined loudly as his leg was smacked, the leftover tears of when he was /actually getting stimulation/ rolling down his cheeks. He practically clawed at Feli’s hand on his hip, desperately trying to buck up into the one holding his arousal. “Please Feli, please let me cum~ I-I’m-I’m a good boy, I swear!! Fuck me till I can’t walk for the next week, I don’t care, just do something!”

There was another short pause. Feliciano slowly started pumping Lovino’s erection, never breaking eye contact with him. He knew he was being a bit of an ass. To keep from losing his own near-orgasm, he shallowly thrusted his hips once slow time, letting out an elongated moan. “Just… Just a little more, Lovino. Then I’ll let you come, I promise.” He was so close to giving in, but not quite there yet. His hand stilled from the stroking again, so he wouldn’t /accidentally/ make his brother come, and he leaned forward a bit so he could leave soft kisses on the other’s stomach.

Lovino whimpered at the momentary pleasure, putting his head back and closing his eyes in bliss. His hand almost went to his nipples, to try and get /some/ relief, but pulled back, not wanting to ‘upset’ his brother. He was almost set on giving up, just wanting to come already. “Hah.. I-I want your - nn~n - h-hot cum inside me, fratello, I’m begging you..”

Did he really just repeat that? “OhGodLovi,” he moaned and shuddered at those words, at the clear desperation, at how Lovino actually called him “fratello” like he hardly ever did… Feliciano immediately started thrusting, not even starting out at a slower speed to get used to it. He had already planned on giving his brother what he wanted, but after hearing /that line/ spoken a /second time/, he completely gave into his own arousal, not even bothering on teasing a single second longer. His hand stroked Lovino at a fast speed, albeit a bit messily, completely set on finally allowing his lover to come. That’s what he was supposed to do as a top, right?

Lovino’s hands shot behind him and on the headboard, trying to make sure he wouldn’t slam his head against it at Feli’s sudden thrusting. He suddenly got extremely loud, moaning incomprehensible words and phrases, most of them having “fuck” or “Feli” strewn about. Oh god, oh god he was already /so close./ He quickly wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck, bringing him centimeters away from his open, panting, profanity-filled mouth. “Feli, come with me please..?” It was a wonder how he managed to get that sentence out with no breaks or stutters, but he didn’t dwell on it.

“I will,” Feliciano nearly whimpered out, panting and trying his best to keep a decent rhythm. “Mmm~ I hope-” There was a pause as he struggled to keep stroking his brother with all the thrusting and bucking. “I hope you’re cl-ose~” It’d be cruel to stop now after he’d already done so much merciless teasing. “Loviohshit-” He delivered another light slap to the thigh, angling his thrusts to hit Lovino’s prostate every time. There was a nearly painful tightening in his stomach. It was so unbearably hot and burning. “Hah, I’m gonna co-” Feliciano couldn’t even finish his sentence as he got hit with a huge wave of pleasure. He was panting and moaning loudly as he came inside his brother, just like Lovino wanted, movements super messy and irregular. Even in his hazy, blissful high, he gave it his all, trying to give the other male equal, if not even more, pleasure.

Lovino moaned loudly as his brother’s cum filled him to the brim, a bit of it leaking out and onto the sheets. “Oh god oh god oh god, Fe~li, fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-” He screamed his brother’s name out when he finally came, white spurting from the tip of his cock and covering both of their torsos. Some of it splashed up and onto Lovino’s cheek, but he didn’t pay much attention to it. His lover’s name was the only thing on his mind as he calmed down from his own high, quietly repeating it to himself while panting hard, tongue hanging out like a dog.

Feliciano shook slightly, quivering as his noises of ecstasy ceased. He flopped on top of his brother, managing to pull out at the same time. Cum was leaking onto the sheets, onto their legs, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. That was so good… /Too/ good. It replayed in his head as he crawled a bit closer, resisting the urge to try and start a second round. He leaned in, taking a few seconds to lap up the white essence off Lovino’s cheek. Then he rested his head, not even stopping to steal a kiss or two. His body was cold, the cum warm, the atmosphere heavy, with clothes and sex toys still strewn everywhere, but right now… Feliciano just needed to take a breather. He was sure Lovino would want to do the same.

~~Hey look is that a Time Skip to the next day

Lovino yawned as the doorbell rang a third impatient time, rubbing his eye with the back of his wrist and carrying his coffee over to the door with him. He was rather surprised when he got up before his brother, but didn’t really complain. Until he started to walk. Just as he had asked the night before, his ass was probably going to be sore for a week, his legs maybe just a few days. He wasn’t sure when the hickeys on his neck and the slight bruises on his hips would go away. He opened the door with a sigh and and brought the mug to his lips, sipping the hot beverage. The people on the other side of the door were his and Feli’s homophobic neighbors, and he raised an eyebrow at the sight of them. They never really payed the italians attention, except that one time when they learned the two were dating and threw crosses at them. They were an old married couple; well not /that/ old, but around their 40’s/50’s. The man had his hands on his wife’s shoulders, like they were about to tell them they had ran over their cat. The only cat they had was Pookie, and she was an inside cat, so it shouldn’t be that. Not to mention she was rubbing herself all over Lovino’s ankles at the moment.

The woman cleared her throat and he started to pay attention, giving her a bored look. “We’ll keep this short, /Mr. Vargas../” He glared at her emphasis on the mr; it was too early to deal with her bullshit. Even though it’s around 5pm. “..But we would like to file a noise complaint.” Lovino choked on his drink, quickly putting it down and rubbing his mouth with his arm. “A.. A noise.. complaint..?” Ok, they weren’t in an apartment complex, so really what they mean is “you were loud and we’re assholes so we’re gonna complain about it to you.” “Yes, Mr. Vargas, a noise complaint. There are /children/ in this neighborhood, if you didn’t already know, and you were being particularly loud last night.” She paused to pull her weird old lady glasses down her nose, looking at Lovino past them. “That /was/ you last night, correct?” He looked at her almost offended, but mostly surprised. He slammed the door in their faces and backed up against it, covering his mouth. Was he really /that loud/ yesterday..? He saw two shadows pass by the window, indicating that the two bigots had left. Lovino’s face went red, the blush traveling down his neck and up to his ears. He looked angrily at the staircase, up to where Feliciano was still sleeping. “FELI!!”


	5. Nel Bagno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word count: 6035  
> rating: explicit  
> summary: feliciano won't stop teasing and touching his brother. eventually, lovino gets fed up and drags him off into the public bathroom where things get quite frisky.  
> fun fact: this was our first request! :D

Lovino sighed, looking around the mall boredly. He and Feliciano had been here for around an hour, and while his brother bought multiple shirts, skirts, pants, and other non-clothing things, he only had a small bag with an overpriced pair of sunglasses in it. Around them were clothes shops, antique stores, and a few souvenir booths for the tourists. They passed a pet store, but while that could probably kill his boredom, Feli would end up wanting another cat, and Pookie didn’t get along well with others. His brother couldn’t get that through his head. Lovino stiffened as his ass was grabbed, glaring at his boyfriend with a scarlet blush on his face as the lump of meat was kneaded like dough. He growled a bit when he was unacknowledged before whispering to the other “Feli, we are in the /mall/, someone’s going to see us.”

In reality, everyone was minding their own business and nobody was really paying attention to the two. Feliciano glanced around, just to make sure, swinging his bags back and forth with the hand not bothering his brother. “Nobody’s watching, fratello,” he said gently, nearly pouting while still not moving his hand away. Then there was instead a somewhat cheeky smile on his face as he gave another squeeze. “And if we say we’re brothers, nobody will think anything of it~” Some siblings are close like that, right? Maybe they don’t grab each other’s asses, but still. "Plus your butt’s really soft.“

Lovino only continued glaring, the blush on his cheeks spreading across his nose. He made a noise when his ass was squeezed again. “I-I don’t care, just let go already!” His brother knew his butt was sensitive, wasn’t everyone’s? He /had/ to know he was turning him on! Even if it was subtle.. He whimpered quietly, so only his lover could hear, and nudged at the arm, trying to get him to let go. “F-Feli, please..!”

“But why?” Feliciano had began pouting slightly again, going to remove his hand so he wouldn’t upset his brother, but then at the last second changing his mind and slipping it into one of Lovino’s back pockets. That was technically off, right? His ears quirked a bit at the quiet, barely audible whimper. Wasn’t expecting to work Lovino up that quickly but he wasn’t complaining. “You like it when I do this at home,” he said, feigning ignorance with a tiny smile There was still nobody watching but it’d probably be smart to stop soon, just in case.

Lovino growled again, knowing he was doing this on purpose. “Fine,” He grabbed Feli’s wrist, pulled his hand out of his back pocket, and started to tug him over to the men’s bathroom. He slammed the door open, looking around to see no one in sight, and shoved Feliciano against the wall, lips getting dangerously close to his lover’s. “If you’re going to get /me/ worked up I’ll have to return the favor.”

Feliciano tripped after his brother, eyes widening slightly in surprise as he got pressed against the wall. He smiled again at Lovino’s “threat” of sorts. At least he admitted he got him flustered and bothered~ “I don’t mind that,” he said, glancing at his brother’s lips but not making any move to kiss him. “But we might wanna get in a stall first.” The bathroom wasn’t an appropriate or very romantic place to make out, but Feliciano couldn’t really have cared less. Not with how tempting Lovino looked right now.

Lovino sighed and rolled his eyes, putting his small bag in the corner next to the sinks, pushing Feli’s out of his hands as well. He also pushed Feli, but into the first stall he saw and onto the toilet, which was one of the smaller ones. He closed and locked the door behind him, still slightly glaring at his brother. He sat on his lap, facing him, and smushed his lips against the other’s, already incredibly impatient.

Hopefully nobody would steal their bags… Lovino sure was impatient today! The younger returned the kiss immediately, pulling his brother a bit closer. It /really/ didn’t smell that good in the /public/ restrooms, but there wasn’t much they could do now. Feliciano broke away after a few seconds to speak. “You’re really eager, Lovino,” he said playfully. It was more of a statement than an accusation. Before the other could do anything, he pulled him back in for another kiss, one hand lightly stroking Lovino’s side through his shirt.

  
Lovino made a noise against his brother’s lips, lazily putting his arms on the other’s shoulders. He kissed back, softer this time, and moved his lips around Feliciano’s. “Mmm..” He arched his back a bit at the hand on his side, slightly - only slightly - grinding onto the other. He stuck his tongue out, running it across his brother’s like a cat, a smirk on his face. He lightly bit the other’s bottom lip and tugged on it a bit, ghosting over his lips to kiss the corners of them, teasing him, and looking at him playfully.

Feliciano moaned softly at the light grinding, barely even feeling it though anticipation exciting him greatly. He sneakily slipped his hand up Lovino’s shirt, continuing to gently stroke his side , flesh-to-flesh now. For a moment, he broke away from the kiss to take in a deep breath, before reconnecting their lips once more. Were they seriously doing this in the public bathroom, in a stall, on a toilet? He lightly (but less lightly than Lovino had) rolled his hips upwards to rub against his brother’s bottom, smiling a bit into the kiss. Their location didn’t matter. What mattered was how warm the other felt. So warm and nice…

Lovino moaned quietly into Feli’s mouth, grinding back roughly and whining. He was starting to pant lightly, lips starting to wander to the other’s jaw, giving butterfly kisses and sucking on it gently.

Feliciano shuddered a bit at the kisses on his neck, managing to keep back a moan. They’d have to be quiet if they didn’t want to get caught. But… If they were /too/ quiet (they being Lovino, really), it’d be a little boring. He gently pushed the other away for a second so he could pull his brother’s shirt off for a bit better access, placing the shirt on top of the toilet paper dispenser so nobody would see a shirt laying on the floor and get suspicious. Then he grabbed Lovino by the butt to pull him ever /closer/, humming softly and contentedly. And he was content, at least for now.

Lovino made a noise when his ass was grabbed /again/, and shivered at the coldness of the bathroom. He began kissing Feli again, starting below his jaw and going down to just above his collarbone, where his shirt stopped him from going further. He went back up and started sucking and biting and licking at certain spots that he /knew/ made his brother into a whimpering pile of jelly. He made a small grunt and tugged at Feli’s shirt, wanting to go lower already.

Feliciano froze for a second, biting his lip to keep from moaning out loud. A tiny whine escaped, anyway. Without realizing, he tilted his head a bit to give Lovino more room, visibly shivering and just stopping for a second. It felt so good… Then at the tug on his shirt he realized what he was doing, and not wanting to be outdone, he stopped, pulled off his own shirt, placing it on top of the other one. It was a little cold, but surely they’d manage to /heat up/ soon. How far were they even going to go…? In the /bathroom/? Part of him didn’t comprehend what was happening and the other part didn’t really care. He slid his hand beneath his brother’s clothing to lightly squeeze his bare bottom. Would they go all the way? It’d be a lie to say the idea wasn’t very tempting. And he was /going to/ tease Lovino about how worked up he was already, but he was kind of hot and bothered himself, so…

Lovino licked his lips at the sight of his brother’s bare torso, going to rub his hands up and down it. God, he may not go to training anymore, but back when they were allied with Germany and Japan, that really toned him up.. He quickly went to kiss Feli’s collarbone, not biting it in fear of making it bleed, but instead licked it roughly, sucking with the same amount of pressure. His hands wandered over.. Was it a 2-pack? 4-pack? He couldn’t tell, it’d been so long and he had obviously gained weight, so what was once a 6-pack had almost disappeared. It was still there, maybe, you just couldn’t see it as well as you used to. Lovino’s kisses trailed to the dip in between Feli’s collarbones, moving up and ghosting over his adam’s apple, connecting their lips again. He whimpered rather loudly when his ass was grabbed again, blushing deeply when he heard it’s echo.

Feliciano had began panting lightly at all the attention on his neck. Those hands against his bare skin were so /warm/ and his brother’s mouth so /soft/. Then Lovino was kissing him again and he eagerly returned it, squeezing his butt again in retaliation to all the heavenly kisses and sucking and biting. He, a bit roughly, rolled his hips upwards again to grind against the other, already starting to get really turned on. There was a smile at the whimper. Feliciano pulled away for a second. “We’ll get caught if you’re gonna be so loud.” It was said in a hushed, somewhat lustful voice. Though he obviously wasn’t complaining about the noises Lovino made, and he’d surely try to make him let out more noises in the end.

Lovino glared at his brother, blush spreading across his nose and up to his ears. “I-If you hadn’t been /teasing/ me, we wouldn’t be in this situation!” His whisper-yell also echoed, but quieter than his previous whimper. He wiggled and looked back for only a second as his ass was squeezed again.

Feliciano just shrugged. “I don’t mind, though!” he whisper-yelled back. “You’re a really good kisser.” To prove his point, he, with the hand not on Lovino’s butt, gently nudged his brother’s head forward to reconnect their lips. The hand down his pants slid out to gently smack his bottom. The sound audibly echoed against the walls of the stall and the movements of his hips turned into a light but constant grinding, shifting back and forth slowly. His hand remained against the back of Lovino’s head, gently petting his hair.

Lovino let out a small, muffled yelp when his ass was smacked, whimpering afterwards and closing his eyes, kissing back. His arms tightened around Feli’s neck, making the kiss deeper. His hips subconsciously grinded back against the other’s, trying to get more friction than what he was currently receiving. The air was slowly starting to get more and more hot around him as he once more asked for permission by licking his lips, rougher than last time to get his point across.

Feliciano half smiled-half smirked into the kiss. He parted his lips slightly, gently rubbing his tongue against his brother’s, then just as gently tugging on his upper lip with his teeth before kissing him again. His hand slid between Lovino and himself, casually slipping down into his lover’s pants and underwear. Fingers curled around his slight arousal, lightly moving up and down around and against it. His breath was a bit heavy from all the heat beginning to form around them. Despite their lack of shirts, it was no longer cold. It was actually /too/ warm.

Lovino’s breath hitched, suddenly smashing his lips against his brother’s to muffle the loud moan that escaped him. His half-erection was quickly growing harder the more it was touched. His panting got heavier and the air thicker, and they weren’t even to the best part yet - they had barely started. “F-Feli- nnggg..” He started to grind against his brother’s hand, whimpering and moaning with no remembrance that they were public.

Feliciano kissed his brother again, partially because he wanted to, but also partially in an attempt to muffle his noises, lowkey wishing he could just let the other moan freely. But if they got caught, they’d surely never live that down. Even if the idea of potentially getting caught was quite exciting and thrilling. He continued slowly stroking Lovino, using his free hand to tug down his pants and underwear a bit so there was more room. When they were down to a little above his knees, he thought that was good enough for now and pulled him close once more, deepening the kiss as much as he could. The noises that /did/ escape from Lovino were incredibly enticing.

Lovino panted into his brother’s mouth, softly moving his tongue over his. He started to palm and grope the bulge in the other’s pants, not wanting to be the only one getting pleasure.

Feliciano twitched at the touching, letting out a breathy moan. He shifted his hips back and forth slightly to get more friction, before breaking away from the kiss, taking a deep breath in then out. “Hey, Lovi?” His eyes glimmered a bit as he said this - /whispered/ this - and he hadn’t even waited for a response before continuing, not skipping a single beat. “Do you maybe wanna go all the way?” The gentle rubbing of Lovino had slowed but not yet ceased as he waited for a response. He was sure he knew what the answer would be, anyway.

Lovino gave a half-hearted glare, coupled with the slight look of desperation when the stroking slowed. He thrusted into his brother’s hand, his whimpering almost unnoticeable. “O-Of course, why wouldn’t we?” His blush had started to get darker, and re-connected their lips to try and hide it from him. He unzipped Feli’s pants and harshly tugged them until they were just below his hips, and ghosted over the tent his boxers, smirking only the slightest of smirks.

A shudder. Partially from the cold and partially from his brother’s nearly electrifying touch. Feliciano was shaking slightly from anticipation of what was to come. He had only been teasing Lovino to be teasing. He hadn’t expected for him to do anything about it… But the last thing on his mind was complaints. No, he just wanted to be inside his lover already, the slight thrill of possibly getting caught just urging Feliciano on. In retaliation, he gripped the other’s cock more firmly, lightly pumping it while tugging down his own pants a bit more. Just a little.

A moan escaped Lovino, rubbing his tongue against his brother’s. He pulled Feli’s boxers down and broke off the kiss again, stopping his hand. “W-Wait..” As much as he didn’t want him to stop, they /were/ going all the way, and they obviously didn’t have any lube, so what else was he supposed to do? He reluctantly got off his lover’s lap, sitting in front of him on his knees, and pulled Feli’s pants and boxers down to his ankles, then did the same to himself but took them off all the way. Lovino leaned over and licked his lips, taking in part of his brother’s arousal.

Feliciano gasped audibly, knowing it would have came eventually but still not expecting it and it felt so /good/. He swallowed back a whimper, biting his lip to keep back any noises someone could potentially hear. He shoved his own fingers into his mouth to speed up the process, licking and sucking them until they were wet and secretly imagining his brother in his mouth instead. It felt perverted but he was too aroused to care. Then after a moment, he gently nudged Lovino to signal he felt it was good enough. This was done with very much reluctance, however, because if it was his choice, they would have continued this for much longer.

Lovino let go of his brother’s arousal at the nudge, licking his lips and climbing back into Feli’s lap. He hovered over his cock, hands on his shoulders and looking back at it to make sure he wouldn’t miss. He squirmed a bit when he wasn’t prepared right away, but none the less refused to look at his lover, rather embarrassed.

Feliciano took a moment to gather his thoughts, purposely taking a bit longer than necessary to do so (it ended up being torturous for both Lovino and himself). Then he grabbed his brother once more, by the bare butt this time, then he moved one hand off him to slide between his legs. For a moment he simply teased, softly stroking the other’s legs and prodding almost curiously at his entrance. Then Feliciano pushed in a finger, kissing Lovino again to attempt to silence any potential noises. His other hand wrapped back around his brother’s erection, holding it - but not stroking it - almost mockingly. After a bit of messing around, a second finger went in, and he then proceeded to stretch them and unstretch them and thrust them in and out and, again, purposely take longer than necessary to do this. The quiet noises being made were worth it.

Lovino whimpered when the first finger was in, thrusting into Feli’s hand when it didn’t move. He tried to suppress a moan, and it came out more of a groan, once the second finger was in. He pushed back on the digits after a bit “Feli, hurry up..” As much as he would surprisingly want to just savor the feeling for as long as possible, they were still in public, and he wanted his brother inside of him just as much as he wanted to get it over with.

Feliciano hummed softly, tilting Lovino’s head a bit so he could leave kisses down his jawline and on his neck. He thrusted his two fingers a bit more before finally adding the third one, immediately rubbing against where he assumed Lovino’s prostate was to ease up any pain, kissing him again in case he couldn’t hold back his noises. Were they really about to do this in public? Wow… After a bit more of preparing his lover, he removed his fingers, wiped them off on his leg, then pulled Lovino closer against him. He breath was heavy, not quite panting but still audibly breathing louder than normal. “Whenever you’re ready, fratello.”

Lovino - again - moaned into Feli’s mouth when his prostate was ghosted over, and took in a breath he didn’t know he was repressing when the fingers were taken out. He shifted and bit his brother’s lip by accident, slowly lowering himself onto him. He let out a loud groan, again - by accident, the echo even louder, and his face bloomed scarlet.

Feliciano bit his own lip at the moan, cock twitching inside his brother’s tight heat. “You know I love hearing you moan but if you’re so loud…” He trailed off quietly, not feeling the need to finish his sentence. And it’s not like he wanted to encourage Lovino to /not/ moan. If anything, the opposite, despite their situation. He gently grabbed his brother’s wrist, bringing his hand over and placing it on his own erection to signal that he wanted him to touch himself. Though if he refused, Feliciano would have been more than happy to do it himself, though at the moment he was busy, had his own hands on the other’s hips, shifting back and forth to get a bit of friction and waiting for Lovino to start moving.

Lovino whimpered at the comment, biting his own lip and pushing himself up so he was halfway down, slowly going back down. He panted as he started to go faster, subconsciously stroking his hand in sync with his bouncing.

For the first few seconds, Feliciano held his breath, but then by the time Lovino started speeding up, soft moans escaped at every movement. “Mmn~” It was… It was okay if they were a /little/ loud, right? He continued lightly kissing and sucking his brother’s neck, and whenever a particularly loud groan escaped, he’d stop and kiss him to muffle the noises slightly. His hands were on Lovino’s hips to keep him from falling (they /were/ on a small toilet doing this, after all) and he’d began bucking his hips a bit in similar sync. At every movement he had to bite back whimpers, ended up softly panting, nearly imitating the other.

  
Lovino found it harder and harder to to suppress his moans as he got faster, letting go of his own arousal to lay his hand on the other’s shoulder and get more leverage. Small hums and whimpers were his reactions to the hickes being made on his neck, craning it a bit to allow more to be created. When Feliciano kissed him for a third time, he roughly kissed back to hide a particularly loud moan when his prostate was hit, going significantly faster than before, wanting to feel the second of heat he experienced when it was touched once again.

Feliciano was struggling to keep up with his brother’s pace without making too much noise. His breathing grew quicker and his movements grew messier. Every time Lovino went up, then back down, his entire erection got stroked by his lover’s warm walls. And every moan and whine sent sparks of heat to his stomach, as well as a tiny sense of thrill at doing something so inappropriate where /anyone/ could walk in and see or hear. Feliciano continued kissing Lovino as well as he could, occasionally sucking and nibbling on the other’s upper and lower lips. He also clenched a fist in an attempt to stay relatively quiet, partially so they wouldn’t get caught, but also partially so he could hear his brother clearly.

Lovino slammed down onto his brother’s lap, disconnecting the kiss with a gasp, a string of saliva connecting their tongues. That’s when, however, he heard the bathroom door open, the once muffled sound of the rest of the mall becoming significantly louder, creaking closed and footsteps making their way to the stalls. Lovino slapped his hands over his mouth, accidentally squirming and making Feli’s tip rub his sweet spot. He bit his tongue hard, squeezing his eyes shut and struggling to keep quiet.

It took him a few more seconds to notice the presence in the room, but when he did, Feliciano froze, a small, lustful whine escaping as he got caught off guard. The footsteps faltered for a second, then continued, echoing against the walls. Oh God, someone was actually in the room. What do they do? Slowly, panic subsided and a sneaky idea made itself present. He continued rocking his hips, reached out and started slowly rubbing Lovino’s cock, biting his lip to keep from making noise. But surely it’d be fine if his brother made some noise, right? Just exactly how worked up could he get him before he could hold back his moans? It was sneaky, but that didn’t make it a bad idea…

Lovino’s eyes snapped open and he’s pretty sure his tongue started to bleed from biting down on it so hard, glaring daggers at his brother. He tried his best not to move, shaking and closing his eyes again as he couldn’t express the pleasure vocally. From the corner of his eye he could see the man’s shoes as he locked the stall door behind him and sat down. He looked at Feli pleadingly, tears pricking his half-open eyes. He refused to take his hands off his mouth, too afraid to emit a noise loud enough to get them caught. Yet, as the tip of his brother’s arousal rubbed harshly against his prostate, he found himself less and less caring if they did.

Feliciano had a small, mischievous smile on his face as he continued rocking his hips, silently bucking them a bit. He threw his head back in pleasure, barely managing to keep back a moan. The other man in the room hadn’t really registered in his head yet. He knew he was there, but instead of being quiet, he just thought it was the perfect opportunity to tease his brother. And if they got caught.. Well, hopefully that wouldn’t happen. His movements caused Lovino to bounce in his lap slightly, and he was still stroking his erection at a decent speed. Not too painfully fast, but he didn’t still either. It was too good to stop, even if he had wanted to. And if the guy in the other stall heard a few things, it wouldn’t be the end of the world, right?

Oh god, Lovino couldn’t take it anymore. He quickly wrapped his arms around Feli’s neck, slamming his lips against the other’s and groaning loudly into his mouth. He raised his hips a bit, almost standing up to give his brother more room to thrust. The kiss was sloppy, and a small smile of relief graced his features when the loud echo of a toilet flushing filled the room. And, moments later, the door opening and closing rather quickly. Ew, he didn’t even wash his hands.. Maybe he had heard them and fled, but who cared? He panted hard when they stopped kissing, letting out a strangled moan. “F.. Feli- /ah/ Feli, you-, y.. I-idiot..” He attempt at scolding his brother for teasing him was obviously failing, and he moaned rather loudly afterwards.

Feliciano could feel the other’s breath against his lips and each slightly erratic movement showed clear desperation. He just smiled even more at his brother’s words, bucking more roughly now that they didn’t have to try and be quiet. Only moments later, his grin faltered and from all the pent up pleasure, he let out a loud moan as well. Not as loud as Lovino, but still /definitely/ not the quiet they were going for just seconds prior. “You weren’t complaining, Lovino,” he whispered. Another moan. He leaned in to kiss Lovino again, a bit desperately now that there was no need to hold back. And he’d definitely enjoy it. At least until they could get home and have /proper/ sex. And he prayed nobody else came in and interrupted (though that’s not something appropriate to be praying for).

“Nnnhhh..” Lovino closed his eyes and continued bouncing, partially out of embarrassment, but mostly due to Feli kissing him. He kissed back only a bit, then letting go and kissing down his jaw line, nipping and moaning as he does so. He started to feel a knot forming in his stomach and moaned hotly into his brother’s ear.

Feliciano wrapped his arms around Lovino, embracing him tightly and pulling him as close as physically possible. The air around them was hot and heavy and he could feel sweat forming on his forehead from everything going on, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was getting his brother to come, and then himself, in either order, really. There was an audible shifting of the toilet seat. He struggled to stay seated, clung to Lovino and pressed his feet into the floor. Was he going to ask him to slow down? Not likely. All that escaped were soft, wanton moans and whimpers between hot, deep breaths of air, in and out, almost rapidly.

Lovino gripped his brother’s shoulders tightly, rocking back and forth, up and down, grinding into Feli’s lap. By now he didn’t care if anyone outside heard him, it just felt /so good/. “Ahh~ F.. Fuck, Feli~” The knot of heat started to get tighter, and he started moving faster; he didn’t care if his legs killed him when they were done.

Feliciano twitched at his name, then gasped audibly and shuddered. He lowered his hands back to Lovino’s hips to make it easier for him to move, getting more and more turned on by every desperate moan that pierced the air and every erratic movement that nearly sent him falling to the floor. He still tried to be quiet but it didn’t matter if they got caught, not anymore. And it was so unbearably hot, but in a good way, in the best way possible. He pushed Lovino’s head up a bit and immediately began to attack his collarbone with kisses and gentle bites. Every few seconds he had to stop and let out a hot, breathy moan against his brothers neck before continuing, growing closer to orgasm by every passing second.

“A-Ah~ F.. Fuck, Feli, I-I..” Lovino couldn’t finish his sentence, moaning when he hit his prostate and whimpering as another hickey was bitten onto him. He was /so close/, god, it felt so /good/. He hugged his brother close to him, practically shaking with pleasure as his moans bounced off the walls. His sentences were now just incoherent phrases, most of which contained the words “Fuck” “Feli” and ”I’m gonna cum.” His cock twitched in excitement, rubbing up against the other’s stomach.

Feliciano was too far gone to attempt to silence Lovino’s noises. If he wasn’t close before, he definitely was now, with how his brother was literally grinding into his lap so needily, moaning as if he didn’t know how to do anything else. Feliciano tried his best to hold out, biting his lip and struggling to stop that blissful pleasure from coming forth. It would only be fair if Lovino came first, right? And so he bucked up higher than before, higher than necessary, so his lover’s erection fully slid against their torsos with every move. His moans were shorter and higher pitched, but he held out, trying to urge Lovino on without saying anything (for once).

Lovino’s grinding quickly became sloppier, moans getting higher in pitch and grip getting tighter. He started to shake almost violently, simultaneously tensing as the knot grew too hot, too big to bear. “O-Oh-Oh fuck, Feli, fuckfuckfuckfuck-” His breath hitches for a millisecond, the pool of heat in his stomach unraveling. He practically screamed in Feli’s ear, hot, white liquid spurting and shooting from his tip.

“Ngh~” Feliciano whined at the warm mess being made on their stomachs. His brother clenching around him and becoming completely undone felt heavenly. And Lovino’s moans and whimpers in his ear sent him over the edge. The heat in his groin suddenly expanded, engulfing his entire body in utter bliss as he came messily into his brother, pleasured noises mostly drowned out by the other’s cries. He had unknowingly thrown his head back, unknowingly tightened his grip and slightly dug his nails into the other’s skin. Then he suddenly grabbed Lovino and kissed him as the pleasure began to fade, soaking in every last second of it with jerky, barely rhythmic movements.

Lovino kissed back desperately, whimpering as Feli’s cum dripped out of his ass. He whimpered into his brother’s mouth, caressing his neck and cupping his cheeks. His face looked as red as a rose, slowly starting to comprehend what they had just did in /public/.

Feliciano slowly came back to his senses, still tightly holding onto his brother. Instead of letting go, he moved his arms up higher and hugged Lovino gently, soft hums of content escaping his throat in an equally soft melody. The fact that they’d just did this in the public restroom finally crossed his mind, and he blushed a bit in embarrassment, but as long as they didn’t get caught, it was okay. That guy may have heard them, but he never saw them, so… Feliciano blinked, letting go of Lovino silently. The air around them was hot and filled with the smell of sex. They should probably clean up before anybody else comes in. He grabbed some toilet paper and began lightly dabbing up the mess on both of their stomachs, also taking the time to give his brother a soft peck on the lips.

Lovino looked away as his cum was wiped off his stomach. He slowly started to lift himself off of Feli, whimpering as he did so. He shivered when it was finally out, the heat of sex wearing off. He delivered an embarrassed kiss to his brother’s head, waiting for him to clean up so he could get off.

Feliciano casually spread his brother’s legs, taking a moment to clean him off, then he balled up the toilet paper, tossing it into the trash can near by. He leaned over to grab their clothes, gently pushing Lovino off of him, then began reclothing himself, pulling his pants up and slipping on his shirt. When finished, he turned to look at the other. “That was really nice~” he sang nonchalantly, clearly ignoring the fact that they were still in the public restrooms; the smelly, public restrooms. “We should go again once we get home.”

Lovino stood up when he was pushed off, wincing a bit at the pain in his tense legs. He still dressed himself though, still looking away from his brother. After getting all his clothes back on, he quickly looked around the stall to make sure there were no signs that they had.. well.. He jumped slightly at the first comment, blushing slightly, and disregarding it with a hum. The second one, however, made his face bloom as he opened the door. “U-Um, yeah, sure..” He walked away, immediately cursing himself for his awkward behavior. No one has stolen their bags, thankfully, but as he looked in the mirror he saw small, red bruises starting to appear on his neck. Hickeys Lovino couldn’t hide even if it cost him his life. He attempted to pull his jacket over them, looking odd while doing so “L-Let’s, uh, maybe buy a scarf of something, first..”

Feliciano followed after his brother, picking up his own bags only to immediately set them on the counter. He looked into the mirror, gently brushing his fingers through his hair to make sure it looked okay. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Lovino’s slight distress, watching his failed attempts at covering the hickeys and he smiled proudly. He had a few hickeys of his own, but they were light and not very noticeable. Usually Lovino left lots of /very/ hickeys, but he must have been too distracted by pleasure to do so this time~ Feliciano shrugged slightly, picking his bags back up and trying to imagine a scarf. It’d be cute, but no; He shook his head. “Why? I think it’d be more fun if you showed that off.” On the word that, he pointed directly to Lovino’s neck, as if what he was talking about wasn’t clear enough already.

Lovino stiffened, looking down and lightly brushing over the dark circles on his neck - along with one on his jaw - and shivered a bit. He glanced back up at Feli, a small but not unnoticeable idea growing in the back of his mind. He quickly grabbed his own small bag and started towards the door, feigning flustered-ness “W-Whatever, let’s just get home already.” Just as his hand touched the knob, though, he swiftly turned and grabbed Feli’s untied tie that was around his neck, and brought their lips dangerously close. “Then /I/ can make /you/ beg, hm~?” Just as it happened, it was over, and Lovino was walking out the bathroom door, snickering as a plan for “revenge” formed in his brain.

Feliciano blushed profusely as the words registered in his head. It was no secret that he loved when Lovino got flirty like that. And it wasn’t exactly uncommon, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. There, he felt a twinge of arousal at the words, suddenly /very/ much excited to get home, even more than before. He calmed quickly, the bright pink on his cheeks fading to a lighter tint, but not going away completely. Then he pushed away the thoughts forming in his head, for now at least, and began hurrying after his brother, bags audibly rustling as he ran along, though muffled by him yelling after the other much louder than ever necessary.


	6. Buffonate Infantile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word count: 2032  
> rating: pg  
> summary: feli gets jealous, thats literally it. also implied btt smut (also lovino wrote a oneshot of the smut, so if u want to read it, pls feel free to comment asking for the link! its so good hdfjkdls)

Lovino looked down at his phone as he walked, scrolling through emails, Instagram, Twitter, the usual. He knew it was unsafe, but he had his brother next to him - at least he thought so - and he would warn him if he was about to run into something. He didn’t hear footsteps next to him but he still didn’t bother to look up and check, too engrossed in a pasta recipe video on Pinterest. He could hear, however, a certain conversation in front of him get louder, but by the time he looked up it was already too late. He had ran into the guy. He almost dropped his phone, making a small “ah-” sound and quickly backing up, rubbing part of his forehead. “Ah, s-scusa..” Part of his face went red from embarrassment, looking up at the man apologetically before his eyes widened, realizing who it was. It took a second for Spain to register Lovino’s face in his mind, but as soon as he did his face lit up, quickly and tightly hugging the smaller to his chest, bellowing out his signature, “Lovi~!!” This time Lovino actually dropped his phone, wriggling around in the spaniards grasp before headbutting his chest, this time on purpose, yelling, “Let me go, you bastard!!” The blunt force to his chest made Antonio cough, making him let go and cover his biceps with a look of hurt. “That hurt, Lovi~” “It was supposed to, you idiot,” He bent down and dusted off his phone, making sure there were no cracks, and paused for a bit before continuing, “and don’t call me that.”

Feliciano had wandered off to go talk to Japan, accidentally abandoning his brother in the process. But that was something he tended to do a lot: Walk off without realizing. After a quick conversation, he started heading back over to where he was sure he had left Lovino, awkwardly just realizing he had left without even saying so. But that was okay because up ahead, Feliciano saw him. He was turned away from view, but that signature curl sticking out made it obvious who it was. He silently made his way over, mentally noting the other nations up ahead but not registering who they were just yet.

A condescending smile graced the spaniards face and he laughed breathily. “But it’s cute~!” Lovino rolled his eyes at the ‘compliment’, sighing and trying to find an excuse to get back to Feli. But just as he opened his mouth to say he needed to go, he froze, staring at the two countries stationed behind the smiling idiot with wide eyes. France’s smirk widened when the Italian noticed him, waving like a princess and replying to the silence with, “Bonjour, Lovino~” Despite finding the Frenchman quite scary, he only - unconsciously - took a step back when he locked eyes with the man hanging over Antonio’s right shoulder: Prussia. The German cast a wide grin, almost laughing at the other’s cautiousness. “Well hallo to you to!” He almost seemed to be offended, and Lovino let out a dry, dead laugh and gulped unfortunately loudly, subconsciously scratching at his stomach and letting out a small ‘ciao.’ He looked away awkwardly, curl crumpling.

As soon as he got close, Feliciano began apologizing, not even noticing the other three men, two being held by the third one. “I’m sorry for leaving, Lovino, I didn’t mean to abandon you. I just saw Japan and wanted to talk to him before he left but then you were gone and I had trouble finding you but I’m here now!” He gently grabbed his brother’s hand, assuming they’d continue on walking. It was then he realized the group’s existence, and immediately pulled his hand away to wave. “Hi Prussia and Big Brother Spain and Big Brother France,” he said somewhat excitedly, not having expected their presence. He didn’t even question why Spain was practically holding the other two.

Lovino lightly pawed at his brother’s side when his hand was let go of, refusing to look at anyone. Neither of the three noticed, and they said their hello’s respectfully. The Italian was practically shaking from being in such close proximity to the Prussian - and it was again ignored. Sure, /it/ had happened almost a whole year ago, and he seemed to be the only one still affected by it, but he was still nonetheless /terrified/ of him. But, his brother didn’t seem to mind, or at least care that he was scared - why would he, after having to deal with his heightened anxiety after /it/ happened - so he tried to calm down as best he could. Spain was unfortunately not as strong as he used to be, so holding the other two countries for so long was a bit of a struggle, and eventually - after the three tried making small talk with Feliciano - his knees started to shake. “Ah, guys, I can’t hold you much longer, get off.” “But it’s fuuuun~ France, you get off.” “What? Non, you get off.” “Uh, g-guys..” The two on top of the spaniard began to fight, trying to push the other off his back, which only made the strain on it worse. “Guys, no, I can’t-” He tried warning them, but they didn’t heed, and the spaniard’s legs gave out. They all yelled as they fell, Spain ending up on the bottom with the weight of the other two making it hard for him to breath. Only moments after they landed, though, France and Prussia started to laugh. Spain only let out a dry, sarcastic chuckle, and one of those anime “ 


	7. E Pesce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff >:3

Feliciano was never very good at hiding how he felt, whether he was sad or angry or happy. He was almost bouncing in his seat while driving, and it was a good thing Lovino was blindfolded, or else he’d probably be suspicious. Wait, that sounded bad. He wasn’t a kidnapper or anything. (It’d be weird to kidnap your own sibling/partner anyway.) He was just planning a surprise for his brother, and if Lovino knew about it, then it wouldn’t be a surprise, obviously. The blindfold wasn’t actually necessary, But he’d found it just lying around (it must have been left out after one of their “activities”), and thought it’d be fun if he used it! With his driving somehow even worse than usual, they finally arrived at their destination. After paying and leading Lovino inside the building, Feliciano spoke. “Okay, you can take off the blindfold now!” It was cliche but effective, and his tone was slightly mischievous but full of excitement.

Lovino knew something was up when Feli asked him to put on the blindfold. His voice and the wink he gave when he said ‘it’s a surprise’ gave him suspicions too. He wasn’t exactly worried, more.. anxious. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust his brother, but with how reckless his driving is, he didn’t like the fact that he couldn’t scold him for it. He just hoped Feli hadn’t heard his sigh of relief when they parked. The older perked up when he heard the noise of the crowd, and immediately latched onto him like Velcro. Yeah, he’ll probably get embarrassed about it later, but there’s no way he’s getting separated from Feli in public. He almost had a panic attack last time it happened. He huffed once he got permission to take the blindfold off, muttering, “About fucking time.” The scowl immediately disappeared when he looked up from the black fabric in his hands, and almost dropped it to the floor. In front of him was a big, water filled tank. Most importantly, though, it was filled with turtles. Big, sea-green turtles. Some were dormant on the sand in the bottom feeding on leaves and seaweed, others up top getting fresh air, but most were swimming in the middle, backs towards the glass and bumping heads with each other. Little kids and adults alike peered into and touched the glass, trying to get closer, almost. Lovino stared in awe, completely immobile.

Feliciano watched eagerly, waiting for a reaction. The look of amazement on Lovino’s face was completely worth the long drive there and back. He leaned forward, gently placing his hands on the other’s shoulders and smiling softly. “Do you like it?” He asked, eyes flicking to the tank Lovino was staring at, then back to the cute look of awe on his face. Surrounding them were many more tanks of water, filled with different plants and animals, nameplates to tell you which each of the creatures were and their species. It was actually pretty amazing.

Lovino didn’t respond with words. Instead, he quickly looked to his brother, a big smile growing on his face, and enveloped him in a hug, peppering a few kisses to his cheek. A softer, more lingering one was pressed to his lips, lasting only a second before he giggled, saying, “I love it.” He dashed over to the glass quickly after separating, pressing his hands against the glass. One of the biggest turtles in the tank swam over, earning lots of ‘oohs’ and ‘aaahs’, along with people moving closer. It stopped just ahead of him, waiting a moment before tilting it’s head. Then, not as slowly, it swam closer, knocking its head on the glass right in front of him, startling everyone, him especially. It quickly shook its head of the pain and paddled away, and Lovino giggled quietly again.

Feliciano felt his heart swell with joy at his brother’s sudden change in attitude. His reaction was priceless. It made him feel so proud of himself for thinking of this idea! He followed after Lovino, silently coming up behind him and glancing over his shoulder to look into the tank. Then he glanced at Lovino’s face and smiled again, watching as he stared at the turtles in wonder, laughing shamelessly. Feliciano found himself watching his brother more than the actual sea animals. He wanted to comment on how cute Lovino was acting, but didn’t want to interrupt the moment, so he said nothing, and continued watching contently.

Lovino smiled giddily as he watched the sea creatures. Two of them in particular, near the back next to a few rocks, were cuddling and rubbing their heads together, and he involuntarily made a quite ‘aw’ sound. However, he soon caught the eye of a mother nearby, lugged around by her two children currently pointing and tapping on the glass. She couldn’t have been anymore than 30, yet the bags under her eyes still looked darker than her jet black hair, even through her half-assed makeup. She looked at him almost angrily; disappointedly. Subconsciously saying: “A grown man shouldn’t act like that.” The look lingered for a moment, while her kids ran towards another glass case holding the jellyfish. Lovino stared as she turned away, pulling her purse back onto her shoulder, and he looked down to his feet. His hands fell down to the bar separating them from the glass, and tears started welling up in his eyes. He mentally scolded himself for acting so child like.

Feliciano walked forward as the woman walked away, glaring in her general direction. He quickly grabbed Lovino’s hand, squeezing it gently before placing it back on the bar. “Ignore her, Lovino,” he said softly, taking his brother’s other hand and doing the same thing again. “Don’t let her ruin our time here.” It made him mad. Couldn’t she just mind her own business? Lovino hadn’t been doing anything wrong! “I think you’re adorable,” Feliciano murmured. He wrapped an arm around the elder and nuzzled his shoulder lovingly. Then he glanced back over to where the woman was standing with her children. She looked grumpy and bored as the kids chattered on. Served her right.

Lovino sniffed and squeezed his brother’s hand in return. He laid his head on his shoulder and looked away to try and hide the water in his eyes. Maybe a foot or so away from them were two other kids, one around 10 and the other barely a toddler, looking at the turtles. The older held the other in their arms so they could get a better view, and the younger reached over to tap on the glass. A smaller turtle swam next to them and stopped when it heard the noise. They looked at it with wonder as it came closer, and tapped the glass again. It startled the creature a bit, but after a brief pause it swam even closer and tapped on the glass itself. The older laughed as they got giddy, setting them down before they ran over to tell their parents. He smiled at them softly, looking down a bit as a rogue tear numbly ran down his cheek. He stood their for a second before turning to Feliciano, hoping he didn’t notice the slight redness of his eyes and completely ignoring the water droplet shining clearly on his face. “Hey, isn’t there a place here where you can pet sharks?”

The younger frowned for a split second, but decided it was best not to drag it on and spoil the day. He wiped a tear off Lovino’s cheek, smiling again at the question. “I think so!” Then he reached over and grabbed a map out of a pile in front of the tanks, taking a moment to look at it before opening it. The map was huge, actually. It spread out to a whole foot in width and height. And there were a bunch of different rooms and tanks. After a moment, Feliciano found a label saying ‘sharks’ and pointed to it, shifting the map so his brother could see it easier. “Here they are! We can go check over there if you want?”

Lovino looked over his boyfriend’s shoulder to get a better look, taking a second to find the label himself. “Mhm, yeah, let’s go there,” He grabbed his hand and gave him a peck on the cheek before nudging him forward. “Lead the way.”

Feliciano hummed quietly as a response, lacing their fingers together before dragging his brother along, past multiple tanks of water (they’d surely come back to look at those later) and groups of friends and children.. He made sure to hold Lovino’s hand tightly so he wouldn’t have any chances of feeling anxious. Halfway there though, he realized he was going in the /wrong direction/, and ended up having to turn around. He felt kind of silly, but it was okay. It didn’t take long for them to get there. He was gonna do his best to have Lovino enjoy himself! Hopefully no more rude old ladies interrupted them.

The laugh Lovino gave when Feliciano admitted to going the wrong way was a wholehearted one, and he simply gave him another soft kiss, adding in a, “Lead the right way this time.” When they did finally get there though, the look of awe returned in his eyes and he went quiet, reverting back into his “childish” state the old hag from before had discouraged him from. Another smile crept it’s way up his face and he looked at his brother again, nothing but pure happiness appearing on it, and dragged him over to the water. He stared down at the shallow tank, watching the small sharks swim around and try and avoid the kids sticking their fingers into the water.

Every time Lovino smiled or laughed, Feliciano felt 10% more proud of himself for coming up with the aquarium idea. He gladly let his partner pull him closer to the tanks, somewhat unable to stop smiling. He was more than pleased with himself, and aside from that previous mishap, things were going good so far! He glanced in the tank, watching the sharks swim around aimlessly. Then he gently nudged Lovino and grinned at him. “You should try and touch one of them!” All the others, mostly kids, were gathered around the tank and trying to do just that. Though with the sharks constantly being poked at, they were probably good at avoiding it. Feliciano tapped on the glass lightly, as if it’d attract the sharks and make them come closer.

Lovino looked at Feli and then back to the sharks, flipping the suggestion over in his mind. He looked around the rather large room, noticing that all the adults that were putting their hand in the water only did it along with their children, or just pulled their arm out after a hot minute. He made a small noise of uncertainty, not wanting to be stared at like he was before. He looked into the water - at the sharks - for a few more moments before huffing and looking to his brother. “Fine, but then you have to do it too!”

At that, Feliciano just shrugged, dipping the tips of his fingers into the water curiously. It was cold, but not too cold.“Okay. It could be fun!” He gently swished his hand left and right, glancing over near the corner where one of the sharks were. It’s fin stuck up visibly, the rest of it submerged in the water. Feliciano turned back to his brother, smiling encouragingly at him. “Come on, fratello. Don’t listen to what anyone else has to say.” He lightly swished his hand back and forth again, urging Lovino to do it, too.

The older looked between his brother and the water his hand was dipped in, running over the sentence in his head. Lovino sighed after a moment, shuffling closer to the other and hesitantly putting his own hand in. He waited quietly for the Sharks to come nearer, reaching out slightly only to have them turn and swim away. It took a few minutes, but just before he could give up, take his hand out and suggest going to a different animal, one of them decided to knock into him, desperately trying to avoid a splashing kid and hitting him and Feliciano in the process. He gasped quietly and jerked away only slightly, another smile appearing. The giggle he made as it frantically swam away from them was barely audible.

They both nearly got splashed with water from the kid nearby, but managed to stay dry. Feliciano nearly squeaked as the shark brushed up against his hand. He jerked away, bringing his hand up to his face to look at it. There was no damage. He looked back down, realizing what had happened as the animal swam away, only it’s fin visible in the water. Feliciano turned to his brother in excitement. “We got to touch it!” He hadn’t cared as much about petting the shark himself and was mostly happy for the elder, but it was still a cool experience! Lovino looked so blissfully happily and Feliciano got the urge to kiss his cheek, so he did, letting it linger for a second before pulling away. Then he let out a soft hum, looking down at his hand again and replaying the previous scene in his head, minus the being scared half to death. “It felt really smooth.”

Lovino smiled, ignoring the heat on his cheeks, and looked back at the water, happy that the splashy child had been removed so the sharks weren’t as startled, and agreed with a hum. He really did appreciate Feliciano bringing him here, despite the mishap earlier, and was already making notes as to how he could repay him. How he found out the older loved marine animals was beyond him, but honestly he didn’t care. “Hey,” he turned to his brother again, “do you wanna try again or go see another animal?” He didn’t want to force Feli into staying here, especially after seeing how scared he was of the shark.

Feliciano shrugged, though was secretly kind of glad Lovino suggested going somewhere else. He wasn’t really sure he wanted to stick his hand in the water again. It had been kinda scary… “We can go explore if you want.” Just off in the corner was a door, so he took Lovino’s hand and walked over there, through the door and to the next room. There were tall, glass tanks against the walls, filled with fish and plants, and most prominently, slugs of all kinds of species. There were a couple signs explaining what were in the tanks, as well as a few mini tanks containing smaller species that didn’t require all that room. Feliciano looked to his brother curiously to see his reaction.

Lovino’s eyes scanned the room quickly, as there were not that many people. It wasn’t surprising, really, after all it’s not like the slugs were doing much but sit around. The tank closest to him is what caught his eye; big, black slugs, sitting on the sand-covered ground, is what contained them. And by big, I mean massive. You’d need three hands to hold one of them. He didn’t notice Feli’s gaze on him, and instead dragged him over to see the void-colored animals. For a moment, when none of them moved, he bent down slightly to be eye-level with them. He poked at the glass gently and stifled a laugh when one of them moved, jiggling itself in the process. “They’re so chubby. Kinda like Pookie.” He looked at him accusingly. “Cause, I mean, it’s totally not like you don’t overfeed her or anything..”

Feliciano watched the slugs for a moment curiously. They looked so gloopy, kinda like flan, except he didn’t wanna EAT them. And they were kinda cute! At Lovino’s words he looked back over, glaring playfully, crossing his arms almost to immediately uncross them as he began speaking and flailing. “It’s not my fault Pookie eats a lot. Besides, fat kitties are the best kind!” He looked back over to the tank, now smiling slightly. He could understand why Lovino liked these animals so much. Half of them were fat blobs, just like their cat. One of the slugs in the tank was slowly chugging along, the antennae-like things on it’s head wiggling around as it moved.

Lovino laughed at his reaction, standing up and giving him a peck on the lips. “Yeah yeah, whatever you say.” He grabbed his hand and stood there with him for a moment, watching the slug move along before demanding they look at the other animals. They passed tropical fish, seahorses, jellyfish, every creature imaginable. And, speaking of creatures, on their way to the exit, they passed the woman from before, frantically trying to round up her kids and calm them down. One of them was crying on the floor and the other screaming that they didn’t want to leave. They locked eyes for a moment, and Lovino’s hardened, sticking his tongue out before swiftly pushing the doors open and escaping. He huffed quietly, hoping Feli hadn’t seen him do that, blushing and kissing his cheek again. “Th-Thanks for um.. bringing me here, fratello… It was fun.”


	8. Kinky Fluffy Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word count: 11,547
> 
> genre: kinky smut, also fluff ouo

He felt much better compared to a week prior.  The pain had become bearable. Actually, it was more annoying than painful; There was a dull throbbing in his limbs and sharp pains in his head. He’d mostly healed already, but even so, it could still be felt. Sometimes memories would resurface, memories of things he’d done and experienced just recently. They felt like thoughts more than anything, like dreams or nightmares or his imagination playing tricks on him. But it was all real. It had happened, and it was hard to believe. Feliciano walked into the room silently, not paying any particular attention to what he was doing or where he was going. He’d just finished getting his bandages refreshed, some changed, and some taken away as they were useless now. It was a tedious task. He looked around the room, out of habit more than the need to actually see what was going on. Then, he saw someone. He saw a face, that at first looked like a normal face, until he’d connected the lips and nose and eyes and realized just how familiar it was. His heart rate sped up, skipping a single beat. The hair was similar to his own: brownish, and a pretty equal mixture of straight and curly, except it was darker and a bit more on the curly side. And the curl, the opposite side of his own, was a dead giveaway. Feliciano blinked once in surprise, then twice, then three times. Was that really his brother sitting there? It’d been so long since he’d last seen him…He wanted to say something, but was afraid that if he spoke, he’d shatter this reality and wake up. It wasn’t uncommon for him to have dreams like this, dreams in which they finally got to be together only to be taken apart once more. A few seconds passed, but it nearly felt like hours. “Lovino,” he said, finally, but his voice got caught in his throat and it came out soft and hushed. He was still too shocked to repeat himself, almost scared to repeat himself lest this dream turn into a nightmare. Again, it wasn’t uncommon.

Oh god, it had happened so fast. The invasion, the battles, the wars, and suddenly it all just stopped. And they won, and they were independent. Together. And yet, throughout everything that happened, they didn’t see each other once. Not that they would have time to reunite, they would be too busy fighting. He had searched so hard for his brother, taking weeks to travel here and ask strangers for directions (which got him lost a few times), but now that he was so close to meeting him, sitting right in front of the door where he was getting patched up, he realized he had absolutely no idea what to say. His leg bounced and he looked at the floor almost in anger, contemplating on leaving and waiting until he had something to say or just letting things be awkward. Despite how quiet it was said, he jumped at the sound of his name, snapping his head to look at his brother, and froze for a second, though quickly standing and brushing himself off. “U-Uhh..” He stared at the floor for a second, his face going red as he tried to think up something quick. But when he looked up and their eyes met, suddenly it didn’t matter to him anymore. He let out a choked noise, covering his mouth with his hands as the smile on his face grew bigger, tears coming to his eyes. “Feli..”

Hearing his brother’s voice again after so long nearly startled him, and for a moment he feared this was all just a dream. But a few seconds passed, and he hadn’t woke up. He was safe. /They/ were safe.The wars were over. It was okay. Feliciano looked at his brother, feeling his stomach flip, and when he heard his name spoken aloud, a smile forced onto his face. He couldn’t help it. This was real. Not one of his many, many dreams that left him feeling empty inside. He felt the opposite of empty right now. Excited and full of life. And love. He took a step forward, hesitant at first, but then he dashed to Lovino, unable to contain himself. Feliciano had his arms around him in less than a second, hugging his brother tightly. He could feel the other’s warmth, reminding him that it was /real/ and that they were together again after being separated for so long. “Lovino…” he said again, as tears began to form in his eyes. There had been so many times where he said the name out loud, repeated it to himself as if it’d make his brother magically appear. “I missed you so much, brother.” That sentence summed up his feelings perfectly. He had so much he wanted to say but didn’t know where to start, wouldn’t have even been able to start with the lump forming in his throat.

Lovino froze as the warmth enveloped him, the only movement of him being his legs shaking slightly. He hadn’t felt this kind of cordiality in such a long time. Sure, Spain gave lots of hugs, but they were all empty and meaningless, even when he tried to make it not so. The rest of his body started shaking too, tears streaming down his face as he choked on air, his arms slowly wrapping around the other’s neck and burying his face in it. Quiet sobs racked through his body and he tightened his grip. “F-Fel-Feli.. Feli.. Feli I missed you.. I missed you so fucking much- I’m sorry.. I-I missed you, I’m sorry..”

Each time his name was said, Feliciano felt his stomach flip again and again. He let out a whimper, having it become more difficult to choke back noises when Lovino was crying right in front of him. He felt warm, wet tears on his neck, and some of his own sliding down his cheeks. “It’s okay.” It was more than okay. He couldn’t stop smiling, didn’t want to stop smiling. His heart was thumping wildly in his chest and he could feel it overwhelming with joy. It almost hurt. One of his hands reached up, lightly petting the back of Lovino’s head. His hair was still as soft as he’d remembered. Feliciano sniffled quietly. “I’m so happy…”

Lovino could barely stand, feeling himself slipping from his brother’s arms and tightening his grip in response. He started to calm down, his sobs turning into small whimpers. He was just.. so incredibly happy. He’d never been this happy before, and if he has he sure didn’t remember it. They didn’t separate for what felt like hours, embracing each other and settling down slightly. He wouldn’t’ve wanted it any other way. Eventually the older pulled his face out of Feli’s neck, only to swiftly connect their lips together, tears still daring to roll down his cheeks.

It only took Feliciano a second to return the kiss, eyes silently fluttering shut. If Lovino hadn’t, he surely would have initiated it himself.  By then, he had stopped crying, but tears still stained his cheeks and he was shaking ever so slightly. His kissing was soft at first, almost hesitant, almost as if their years of being apart had made him forget how. But then it slowly grew less shy and more passionate, just how much he’d missed his brother prominently shining through. It was built up from the many lonely, sleepless nights and all the frustration caused by those who didn’t understand. Feliciano hadn’t let go of Lovino and he didn’t plan on it, either. He craved the touch, was so very deprived of it. Not of touch itself, but touch from the one person he wanted it from most, whether it was holding hands or hugging. The only reason he pulled away after a moment was to breathe, having gotten worn out from his previous crying. He wanted to say something, a lot of somethings, but didn’t want to interrupt the moment, so he just connected their lips again.

Lovino’s hands were shaking ever so slightly as they came up to cup his brother’s face, wiping at the tear marks. He kissed back with just as much force and vigor and moved his mouth in sync with his, whimpering into it quietly as tears escaped down his face. He pressed himself onto his brother, not wanting to disconnect in any way shape or form. Not when he has him back. After a few more moments he pulled away for a breath of his own, a thin string of saliva connecting their lips for a moment. He stared at Feli for a second before letting out a small laugh, pausing and bellowing a louder one as he wiped at the tears on his face, smiling uncontrollably.

Feliciano sniffled, starting to smile again at Lovino’s laughter, and he giggled softly himself. Then he reached out and gently took one of his brother’s hands, giving it a slight squeeze and lightly swaying his arm back and forth. Oh, how he wanted to just tackle Lovino to the ground and cuddle him, now that they were finally together and could do nearly anything they wanted. “I love you,” Feliciano said, in a voice quieter than his normal one, but still above a whisper. And the happiness in his voice was so painfully obvious that he would have done a horrible job if he’d been trying to hide it.

Lovino stared at his brother for a moment before his smile grew even bigger, and he quickly slammed his lips back onto his brother’s. His arms wrapped around Feli’s neck again, pulling him close and kissing him hard. “I love you too” He muttered against his lips. He pulled away not after long and proceeded to pepper Feli’s face in kisses, whispering an “I love you so much” with each of them.

Feliciano let out a hum of pure happiness, gladly allowing Lovino to kiss all over his face and cheeks. His heart was fluttering in his chest and he hugged his brother again, arms lovingly wrapped around his waist. This was more than he had asked for. He would have been happy just to know Lovino was okay, but now he was with him, holding him. It made him want to start crying again. After a moment, Feliciano got Lovino to pause, just so he could initiate a mouth-to-mouth kiss, sighing in bliss as their lips met once again. He really, really thought they might never get to do this again, and was more than happy to be proven wrong. They kissed innocently, enjoying each others’ company, then Feliciano gently pushed his brother back a bit so he was against the wall, and he pressed against him in an attempt to get as close as possible. He deepened the kiss, calmly enjoying Lovino’s warmth and the way his chest rose and fell with every breath. His skin was smooth and soft to the touch. Feliciano lightly ran his hands up and down the elder’s sides, still currently with pure intentions.

Lovino arched up slightly into his brother’s touch, letting out a small whine as it started to get him hot and bothered, and tightening his grip around his neck. He hoped that, when he pressed back into the younger, he wouldn’t be able to feel his arousal waking up. He ran his tongue across Feli’s lips, his breathing starting to get heavy. Slowly but surely, he started to kiss down towards his jaw and neck, pausing to nip at it lightly, as to not make any marks. At least not yet.

Movements light and touch feathery, Feliciano continued stroking his brother’s sides, over his ribs, over the slight dip in his waist, down to his hips, then back up again. He pouted when Lovino pulled away, but was more than happy when he started kissing at his neck, subconsciously pressing against him even more. When a particularly sensitive spot on his neck was touched, a soft moan escaped, then he blushed at the involuntary noise he’d just made. He had noticed his brother’s breathing grow heavy, and switched out his fingertips for his nails, lightly raking them across the soft skin underneath his shirt.

Lovino smirked at the noise his brother made and proceeded to suck and lick and nip at the spot on his neck, successfully making a hickey to mark his brother. He did it a few other times, not realizing how hard it was going to be to cover them up. Not that it mattered, really. He took in a sharp breath as the nails dug into his skin, and let out a whimper of his own into Feli’s ear. He involuntarily bucked his hips into the other’s and struggled to hold in his own noises. “F.. Fuck, Feli, I need you..”

At those words, the younger moaned again, quiet and throatily. He slipped his hands lower, beneath Lovino’s pants, and gently squeezed his sides, circling his fingers teasingly. And slowly, he felt himself starting to get warm inside, blood rushing between his legs, breathing getting slow and heavy, cock stiffening slightly. He rolled his hips experimentally, grip on his brother tightening at the pleasurable friction. The heat of arousal began pooling in his stomach. Feliciano leaned forward a bit, capturing Lovino’s lips with his own for another kiss, starting to grind into him, lightly at first. They’d both been apart so long, and he wanted to make sure they both enjoyed this. “Hah~” He moaned into the other’s mouth, blushing a bit at his lack of control over it, but also not having it in him to be too embarrassed, just nipping lightly at his brother’s lips.

“A-Ahh~ mnn..” Lovino squirmed at the touch, panting and whining quietly. He could also feel the slight throb of his arousal, and bit his tongue to silence any noises that dared try and escape while he was grinded into. He forcefully rubed his tongue against the other’s and thrusted against him, panting heavily in his mouth. One of his hands slipped from its perch on his brother’s shoulder and crawled up Feli’s shirt, swiftly pulling it over his head. Once that was done, he kissed down his torso, slowly lowering himself to his knees, until he was facing the slight tent in his pants. He started lightly rubbing around the bulge, but never really touching it. He licked his lips and looked up at his brother playfully.

Feliciano watched his brother silently, breathing starting to speed up again. The anticipation of what was to come made his stomach flip in excitement. More heat formed between his legs and he could feel his arousal beginning to strain against the fabric of his pants. He shuddered at every teasing touch, and was slightly embarrassed when he saw Lovino sink to his knees, a hushed whine slipping out when he was touched everywhere except the place he wanted it most. “Lovinooo,” he drawled out, obviously a little impatient. “Please touch me…” Feliciano slid his hand into his brother’s hair, running his fingers through it gently, lovingly yet also sensually, close to his curl, but never actually touching it. He’d feel bad if he just sat there doing nothing.

Lovino smirked and bit his lip, holding back a chuckle at his impatience. He started to palm the growing bump, circling its outline and stroking through his pants. After a bit more teasing he finally unbuttoned the front of his pants, undoing his belt and sliding them down to his ankles. He stared at the bulge and licked his lips, rubbing it lightly as he felt more heat gather in his own crotch. Slowly, he leaned forward and gave a long lick to it, shuddering as his pants tightened around him and looking up for a reaction.

It didn’t take long for Feliciano to start whimpering and panting lightly, fingers curling in his brother’s hair and he had to pause a second to shiver in pleasure. His face was tinted pink from arousal and his lips were glossy with saliva, parted just slightly to allow tiny moans to escape with ease. He tightened his grip, then continued petting Lovino’s hair, a hand wandering over to his curl and beginning to mess with it. His thumb and forefinger held the base of it, and slowly, he slid his nail against it with light, feathery pressure. It was his way of encouraging Lovino to continue, plus he felt kind of guilty doing nothing… When his brother suddenly licked him through his underwear, Feliciano gasped sharply, cock twitching in interest as more blood rushed to it. It began to press even more against the thin fabric, twitching again as it was held back. The pressure of Lovino’s tongue, combined with the strain, made the younger moan breathily, muttering under his breath. He pressed his hips forward, just a little, silently asking his brother to /please/ continue what he was doing, He pressed his nail down harder, raked it across slower, started gently massaging Lovino’s scalp with his other hand.

Lovino’s breath hitched, a loud moan following soon after. He panted heavily against his brother’s clothed member and shivered with pleasure. After the brief moment of bliss he shakily reached up and tugged down the other’s boxers till they joined his pants on the floor. He bit his lip to try and hold back the noise he made but to no avail, and the whimper escaped and ran down the hall. His face bloomed red but none the less he took the throbbing dick in his hand, and hesitantly licked the tip. He gradually went lower, eventually licking up the whole thing. The other unoccupied hand of his unconsciously wandered down his own torso, and started to palm himself. He moaned around Feli’s cock and slowly started to bob his head, pleasurable tears welling up in his eyes.

Feliciano was watching in silence, aside from the quick, heavy breaths he took. Lovino’s loud whimper made him shudder, whining quietly and lustfully. He looked down, just as his brother took him into his mouth, then he immediately looked away, cheeks flushing a pale shade of red. His hips bucked on their own accord, and he licked his parted lips, moans and a single, hushed swear escaping from them. Then he suddenly nudged Lovino, getting him to stop and pull away, to where Feliciano immediately slammed him back against the wall (not enough to hurt, though). He quickly pulled the other’s shirt over his head, throwing it down to the floor, then connected their lips again. His hands made themselves welcome on Lovino’s torso, exploring his chest and rubbing his nipples. He took a moment to kick his pants off his ankles, then sneakily slid his leg between his brother’s, starting to rub his knee up and down against his crotch. He pulled away from the kiss, panting and eyeing Lovino mischievously.

Lovino was confused at first, when he was nudged away, but it didn’t compare to the noise he made when he was shoved against the wall. The surprise attack caught him off guard, and he made a more muffled noise when he was suddenly kissed. His back arched and he moaned loudly into his brother’s mouth, pleasure pooling in his stomach as he was touched. He whined loudly when his dick was rubbed against and started grinding on his leg shamelessly. The elder started to claw at Feli’s chest, leaving scratch marks that would probably appear on his back soon enough. He whined again and panted heavily when he pulled away, looking at the younger with half-lidded, lust filled eyes, face a bright red. “Feli~ Don’t be such a tease~”

All the scratching at his chest made Feliciano stiffen, shudder, but he didn’t make any complaints. The desperate look on Lovino’s face caused a pang of pure heat to pass through him. His own cock was fully hard and flushed pink, the tiniest amount of precum leaking from the tip as it pressed against the other’s stomach. Feliciano let out a quiet noise of amusement, leaning back in to gently nip Lovino’s lower lip. “You’re cute,” he whispered, breath hot against the other’s face. His knee slid away only to be replaced by his hands, quickly working on removing his brother’s pants and underwear so they were both naked. They came off easily, and Feliciano whimpered quietly at the sight of Lovino’s arousal, not so discreetly  biting his lip and audibly swallowing. He reached back out, wrapped a hand around it, starting slowly pumping it to get Lovino worked up, silently sinking to his knees on the floor. For a moment, he thumbed at the slit, then leaned forward and ran his tongue over it. It was hot and damp, twitching in his hand. He groaned quietly, then  took the tip into his mouth and began lapping at it. Any precum that escaped was quickly licked up and swallowed. Feliciano glanced to his brother up above, taking a second to look him directly in the eye, then looked back down and focused on what he was doing.

Lovino’s hands instantly went to cover his mouth, closing his eyes and letting out a small whine. His attempt at muffling his noises was futile, and they escaped through his fingers. His eyes opened ever so slightly to look down at what he was doing, and instantly caught his eye, letting out a loud moan as more heat ran to his crotch. One of his hands shakily came down to grasp Feli’s hair, mostly for some kind of support, as his legs were shaking horribly. He gave a shallow thrust of the hips and bit the inside of his cheek. His other hand went down to the wall and he laid his head back with a whimper. He could feel himself start to slip down the wall, but that wasn’t his priority right now.

Feliciano gripped Lovino’s thighs, pinned his hips against the wall to help him stay steady, mentally smirking at how he was coming so undone. One of his absolute favorite things, period, was how /sensitive/ his brother got when he used his mouth on him, whether it was on his cock or on his neck. He took a bit more of said cock into his mouth, moaning softly at the feel of the flesh against his tongue and lips. He could feel where the foreskin got pulled back, each individual, heated vein, how it twitched and throbbed a bit with every one of his moves. It tasted hot and musky, just a bit salty, and distinctly Lovino. Feliciano looked back up at his brother, at his relaxed and blissful state, an appreciative hum escaping and causing a slight vibration against Lovino’s erection. His movements were slow, moving back so only the head remained in his mouth, flicking his tongue across the slit before leaning in again and taking it all about half way in. He continued this, gently rubbing Lovino’s hips with his thumbs, still pressing him into the wall so he wouldn’t fall.

When he couldn’t buck his hips toward his brother Lovino whined, looking down with a small glare that turned into a surprised moan. His hand joined the other on top of Feli’s head, and he swallowed audibly. Despite the grip on his waist his legs were still shaking ever so slightly, and he could start to feel an orgasm creeping up. The grip on the younger’s hair tightened as time went on, his breathing extra heavy and cock throbbing twice as much. He bit his lip and tried to hold back as best he could, but the brink was approaching quickly. “Ah- F-Fuck- Fel-Feli I-I- Ahh-”

Feliciano could feel Lovino shaking, throbbing hotly against his lips, but he hadn’t realized how close his brother was to coming, only moaning against the flesh and swallowing around him. He was too preoccupied sucking him off to notice how his moans grew shorter and higher, how his grip tightened considerably, how his hips bucked more and more erratically with every passing second. He removed a hand from his brother’s hip to gently grip his cock with it, then he pulled his head away with an audible pop, taking a breath in and shuddering. There was another lust-filled moan, low and loud and wanton. “Lovino~ Mnn…” Feliciano shifted a bit on the floor, licking his lips before moving back in. He turned his head, left kisses on the side of his brother’s cock, sucked along the trail of a vein and then made his way back up where he took the head in once more. His own arousal was silently begging for attention, and so he snaked his hand down and wrapped around it, slowly, lightly, stroking and teasing himself mercilessly. Feliciano hummed again, sliding his tongue against the tip, swirling around it as he sucked on Lovino length. It twitched once, then twice, and he just drank it all up, every moan and gasp and shiver and buck and keen.

Lovino’s cock visibly throbbed when his name was called out, whining and whimpering at the cold air. He wanted to thrust back into his brother’s mouth, but he didn’t want to choke him either. So he stood there, on the brink of an orgasm, shaking and trying to hold in his noises. He inhaled sharply as he was taken back into Feli’s mouth, feeling everything suddenly rush downwards. “Nn- A-Ahhh~~ Ah- F-Fuck- Feli~.” He wasn’t sure when the last time he had sex was, but it must’ve been a long while, cause his orgasm was pretty intense. He panted heavily as he rode out the aftermath, looking down at Feli apologetically for not warning him.

It took him by surprise, the sudden spurts of hot semen on his tongue. Feliciano’s eyes widened and he went to pull back but stopped himself at the last second, instead just ended up swallowing the cum as quick as it appeared in his mouth. Lovino’s moans rang in his ears, and at the sound of his name, a quiet, muffled whimper of his own escaped. He was panting softly, and a few seconds later he had to pull away to get some air, causing some cum to splatter on his lips. Feliciano shuddered, groaning softly as he licked his lips clean of the white substance. His hand was still wrapped around the base of his brother’s cock, rubbing it to help him ride out the pleasure. He could feel it pulse and throb with every burst of cum, until eventually it had all leaked out, coating the tip and dripping down the sides in translucent white. He was still slowly pumping himself, started lightly grinding into his hand without even realizing, as he watched Lovino fall to ecstasy and back. His eyes were purely lustful, and he was proud he made his brother feel good enough to come so quickly. A cross between a laugh and a giggle escaped, and he leaned back in and began lapping up the excess cum, doing his best to be slow and sensual about it. Feliciano moved his hand to join the other back at Lovino’s hips and continued to rub circles into them gently, almost like a massage. It was an erotic yet loving gesture.

Lovino let out a tired, quiet groan as his cock was licked at, panting heavily with his tongue sticking out. A shudder ran through him as his hip was touched, skin sensitive from the orgasm. His cock twitched almost invisibly but it didn’t go flaccid, not with the mouth and tongue on it. His grip on Feli’s hair softened, and his eyes lingered on the curl sticking from his head. Hesitantly, he reached down and tugged on the hair, and kept tugging it upwards as a way to say “get up.”

Feliciano looked up, slightly confused, and he gave a few more licks before pulling off and standing up to look at his brother face to face. There was a warm tingling in his stomach, a pulsing heat in his crotch. His cock stood straight up, flushed pink and veins visible, precum leaking onto the skin of his stomach. It was obviously seeking relief, touch of any kind. Feliciano pressed himself against Lovino, loving the way the other’s heated skin felt against his own. He rolled his hips forward, gently rubbing their cocks against one another, breath hitching slightly at the intimate feeling. His arms slid around Lovino’s waist, then down to where they caressed his butt, groping and squeezing it just a bit. He wanted to feel his brother, to explore him, to touch him, to turn him into a panting, moaning mess and make him come again and again. Feliciano leaned close to his face and brushed their lips together, nipped Lovino’s lip lightly before pulling away again. His breathing was heavy, audible; He was so turned on just from sucking his brother’s cock and nothing else. “What should we do now?” He asked, in a soft and just barely seductive tone. His voice was slightly shaky and it was clear he was trying not to break out into another moan as he rolled his hips a second time, then a third.

Lovino moaned breathily and rolled his own hips back, wrapping his arms around his brother’s neck and kissing him again. He pulled him back so he was towering over him, back against the wall and legs jutted out to keep him stable. He didn’t bother to ask for permission before slipping his tongue inside, rubbing it against Feli’s and moving his mouth against his. During the makeout session, he slowly reached down and grasped the youngers cock, pumping it swiftly until it twitched with every move. Suddenly, just as he saw Feliciano start to feel his end, he squeezed the base of it. Not enough to hurt, but enough to stop an orgasm. He separated from his lips only barely, his brothers flavor still lingering on his tongue. “I need you to fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk for a week.” His face was a deep red, but the look on his face was completely serious.

With eagerness, Feliciano kissed back, eyes slipping shut and a sigh escaping. His breathing calmed, but was still hot and heavy and bouncing off the walls. When Lovino grabbed his erection, he flinched in surprise, then immediately pressed his hips closer into the touch. The fingers suddenly on his cock with rough strokes nearly made him come alone. “Mmm…” He moaned against his brother’s lips and bucked up into his hand, breathing out lustful puffs of air. “Lovi…” It didn’t take long for him to get close to the edge. His thighs were quivering and his chest was rising and falling rapidly. Feliciano struggled to breathe without breaking the kiss and was helplessly making muffled noises of pleasure. He felt heat gathering in his crotch, piling on top of one another and becoming too much, too fast. But just as it began to spiral out of control, it stopped all at once. Feliciano opened his eyes in confusion and whined loudly once he’d realized what happened, obviously frustrated and desperate and just wanting release. When Lovino pulled away, he bit his lip, listening intently as his brother spoke. And those words, oh God, what he’d just said… It made another wave of heat crash over, merciless and burning. The younger groaned again, in a way that just kind of uttered the word ‘fuck’, and then before he even realized what was happening, the heat expanded and he was coming. He threw his head back with a whimper, hips rolling and bucking into the thin air. His cock twitched back and forth with the movements of his hips. Cum spurted from the tip in ribbons and ended up making a mess of their stomachs. He cried out an incoherent string of words, entire body convulsing in pure bliss. His breaths were short and quick as he tried to regain himself. Feliciano couldn’t believe he’d just orgasmed from his brother’s words. He was so embarrassed, but also so content, now that he finally got relief. When he’d finally finished, when the bursts of pleasure died down, he reopened his eyes, casting a shy gaze at Lovino and biting his lip again. “Nnn… Sorry…”

The sudden outburst startled Lovino, and in his surprise he let go of his brother’s cock, watching it throb and twitch and spurt out cum. He flinched when some flew to hit his cheek, and bit his lip as most of it started to cover his torso. He felt his own arousal move in anticipation, watching Feli have his orgasm sending heat downwards. It took him a moment, but he looked up from the other’s leaking cock at the sound of an apology, and gave a light laugh. He connected their lips again softly, smiling into it slightly, before leaning back to look at him. “No, I think it’s cute,” He looked down and slowly started to drag his finger up Feli’s cock, gathering cum along the way. “How you can come just by my voice,” his voice dropped to a low mumble, “ I’ll have to use that against you later.” “But now,” his finger reached his tip and scooped up all of the cum, bringing it to his face as he looked back at his brother, “you have to fulfill my request,” he lowered his voice again, down to a whisper, and looked Feli straight in the eyes as he slowly licked all the cum off.

Feliciano whimpered softly and blushed at the teasing compliment. He was curious as to how Lovino could ‘use that against him’ and the possibilities that flashed through his mind made him squirm a bit. Even after just coming, he was already starting to get hot and hard again, as if his orgasm had never even happened. His eyes were half lidded. They trailed after the finger on his cock and his breath hitched at the touch, the just barely there pressure. When Lovino brought that finger up to his mouth and licked the essence off, Feliciano couldn’t help but tilt his head back and let out a low, erotic noise, rolling his hips again as heat sparked in his groin. Another quiet, lewd sound escaped from the back of his throat and he exhaled deeply. A few seconds passed… He regained his thoughts and looked back up, giving his brother a small smile. “And what if I don’t?” It was asked in a playful tone. He shifted to  press himself against the wall, then pulled Lovino close so their bodies met and their faces were inches apart. “What if I just left you like this -” Then he was sliding his hand down the other’s chest, down his stomach, until he could grab his arousal and squeeze it, just a bit. It was warm and a little slick. “- erect and needy?”  Feliciano paused for a second, glancing down at Lovino’s stomach that was covered in cum. His cum. He should probably clean that up before it dries. Mmm, that was a good idea, actually. He leaned down a little, enough to reach, looked up at Lovino for a second. “What would you do then, brother?” Then he had moved in and began licking it up slowly, stopping every few seconds to suck on the now-clear area or nip lightly at the skin, until it was all gone.

Lovino tensed at the words, whining loudly and slightly glaring at his brother. He couldn’t help but moan lightly and bite his lip as the hot liquid was licked from his stomach. He tried to buck into his hand but his position didn’t allow it, so he squirmed and whined again. The elder waited until all of the cum was off of him, panting lightly and staring down at his brother. He hadn’t expected him to come, but that surprise wasn’t compared to when he teased back, and he planned on taking at least a little bit of control back. He quickly moved his hand from Feli’s shoulder to grasp his curl sticking out from the side of his head and started to tug it, pulling upwards till they were face to face. He bit back a smirk as he nipped the bottom of his lip, not granting him a kiss as punishment. “This.” his voice was hushed so only Feli could hear him, and slowly brought his curl to his mouth - tugging it in the process - and licked it, taking it into his mouth to suck on it and watched his face for a reaction.

Feliciano gasped as he was tugged up by the curl, flinching at the slight amount of pleasure that coursed through his body. That pleasure was swiftly followed by a pang of arousal. He whined when Lovino didn’t allow a kiss, pressing against his brother and glaring. Playfully, of course. It was only fair that he got a taste of his own medicine, after all. Lovino took the strand of hair into his mouth and Feliciano’s knees buckled, just slightly, at the unexpected move. It was warm and wet and felt so good. He bit his lip, could feel himself starting to get hard again, moaned softly at the pressure of the lips against his curl. “Fine,” Feliciano said after a moment, in an equally hushed voice. He subconsciously tilted his head a bit closer to his brother, slipping his eyes shut, sighing blissfully. A few seconds passed and he reopened his eyes. “If you prepare yourself for me, I’ll fuck you really good.” He bit his lip again at the continued sucking, had nearly stumbled over his words a bit. The flashes of heat in his groin were distracting, but in a good way, the best way. He reached out and gently gripped Lovino’s side to maintain his balance, then continued speaking. “I’ll make you come all over me, but then you’ll still be begging for another round.” There was a small smirk on Feliciano’s face and his voice had taken on a more seductive tone. It was completely unfitting for his normal character, but that’s what made it all the more fun. He loved watching his brother squirm at his words, and he would have continued explaining what he would do, if he hadn’t had a feeling Lovino wanted to get on with it. “Is that okay?”

Lovino’s face went red, cock twitching at the words and curl falling out of his mouth. He started to stutter over his words before shoving three of his fingers into Feli’s mouth. “O-Of course it is, you idiot.” Once he felt they were wet enough he took them out and quickly replaced them with his lips, not wanting to hear his brother make any remarks about how easily flustered he gets. The digits trailed behind him and he stuck out his rear, spreading his legs and using one of his shoulders for balance. He slowly entered the first one in, and whimpered into the younger’s mouth.

Feliciano jerked when the fingers were suddenly shoved into his mouth, but then once he realized what had happened, he happily did as expected of him. He licked and sucked and even gently nipped the fingers, casually pretending as if they were something else. Something bigger. Something hotter and harder and leaking. He smiled at Lovino’s words, would have giggled had he not suddenly been kissed. But he wasn’t complaining and returned it with lots of passion and lust. It wasn’t until he heard a whimper, a quiet, needy one, could feel the sound let out against his lips, that Feliciano pulled away from the kiss. “You know I like when you finger yourself,” he whined, a small pout on his face. “At least let me watch…” Without waiting for a response, he stepped behind Lovino to where his bottom was exposed, eyes traveling to where his finger was slid inside himself, and he moaned softly at the view, the thought of getting to be /inside there/ at some point. Feliciano put his hand to Lovino’s butt and squeezed it a little, then smacked it. The sound echoed throughout the room. He knew this was something that turned his brother on and was happy to take advantage of it.

Lovino was caught off guard when his support stand went away, falling against the wall with a small thump. His face bloomed and looked behind him, at his brother, cock twitching at the moan. He had inserted another finger just as Feli smacked his ass, yelping and moaning louder than he would have, legs quivering. He took a second to recover, panting and whimpering quietly. Eventually he started to move them back and forth, biting his lip to keep from making noises. The squelching noise it made after a bit made him squirm, adding a third one, then a fourth, surprisingly. His breath hitched as he hit a certain spot inside of him, instantly going to rub at it. His moans got louder the more he rubbed it, knees close to buckling as he pushed back on the digits and attempting to grip at the wall.

Feliciano hummed softly, eyes transfixed on his brother as he fingered himself. He watched as they slid in, then out, then back in, then back out, then more were added, causing a wet squelching noise, and the thrusting motion continued. He bit his lip at the moaning and panting and smacked Lovino’s ass again, harder this time. Then Feliciano suddenly slammed  him up against the wall once more, reaching down and gently pulling the other’s fingers out of himself. He pressed their bodies together and pinned Lovino’s wrists above his head, lightly grinding his cock against his brother’s bare behind in a teasing, circular motion. “You’re really sexy…” He muttered softly, before leaning in and gently nipping Lovino’s earlobe. For a few seconds he just stayed there, breathing hotly against his sibling’s ear and rubbing against him, then he smirked, just barely. “You already came once,” Feliciano began, pausing to nip at the other’s neck this time. He let out a soft moan and shuddered as his own arousal pulsed, but continued nonetheless. “Yet you’re trying to come again before we even get to the best part.” He stilled his hips for a moment to grab his own cock and press it against Lovino’s entrance, never attempting to push it in, he just began grinding against him again. “I feel like you should be punished for that…”

Lovino tensed at the words, making a noise before squirming and whining. He desperately tried to pull his hands away, but he was too weak with how his cock was throbbing so desperately against the wall. His legs quivered as he pushed back against his brother, trying to get him to go in, but to no avail. “Feli..” He looked back at his brother pleadingly, tears of pleasure threatening to spill out. “Please fuck me~ I promise I’ll be good~”

Lovino’s begging was like music to the younger’s ears. He loved how his brother was shaking and whimpering, body so very sensitive to every touch. He loved the way his skin was heated and soft beneath his hands. He loved the way his breath would hitch and his knees would buckle in pleasure. Feliciano took advantage of the elder’s sensitivity, rubbing their bodies together and sucking light pink marks into the other’s shoulder. He was happy to be so close with his brother, pressed against each other, skin to skin, with nothing to separate them ever again. Maybe, he thought after a moment, it was a bit much for them to behave this way when they’d just reunited after so long. Realizing this, Feliciano loosened his grip on Lovino’s wrists and gave one last kiss to his brother’s shoulder before pulling away. He kept their bodies against each other, but with less force, so if Lovino wanted to push him away, he could. “I love you,” Feliciano whispered. He wanted his brother to know how much this meant to him, how emotional he felt despite how much he was also full of arousal. Though this didn’t mean he’d stop teasing, not when Lovino was so horny and helpless.“But you know I can’t fuck you dry, right?” He said this in an innocent and loving voice; It was the truth, after all. As much as he wanted to be inside his brother, and /be one/ with him… Feliciano leaned in slightly and brushed their lips together, just barely allowing himself to smile, though the joy of doing this radiated from his body. “Maybe…” He began, keeping his innocent  tone, only making his words all the more teasing. “Maybe I can punish you by making you /wait/.” Not forever, of course. Teasing for too long would ruin the mood… But waiting until his brother could only helplessly beg for more? That sounded fair,  like something they’d both enjoy. “Would you like that, brother?”

Lovino whined quietly at the words, trying to lean in for a kiss but the position his neck was in didn’t allow him to. So he huffed and tugged his arms away, turning around and wrapping his arms around his neck, softly kissing him after muttering, “I love you too.” He pressed his body back against his brother, lightly rubbing their arousals together and moaning quietly. The kissing lasted a moment or so, massaging their tongues together before he pulled away to kiss down his neck. He slowly went lower, licking and nipping at random spots on his torso until he got to Feliciano’s hardened cock. He bit his lip as he took it in his hand, looking up at him for a moment before licking the tip, slowly taking it into his mouth. The wetter it got the more Lovino bobbed his head and tried to deepthroat it, failing just barely and having to come up for air. The feeling of his lover’s cock in his mouth was enough to make him even hornier, if that was possible. As he focused on a certain vein on the side of his arousal, his free hand sneaked down to his own ass, quietly inserting two fingers to keep himself stretched. He moaned lowly and took the whole thing back in his mouth, looking up at him again as he continued to get him wet.

Feliciano smiled again at the words, allowing Lovino to reconnect their lips but he made no effort to kiss back (as much as he wanted to), making his brother to do all the work. He leaned in a bit into the touch, into the grinding of their hips, pressing closer against Lovino. Their cocks pressed right against each other. The intimacy felt amazing. Then before he’d realized it, Lovino had pulled away, started leaving kisses on his neck instead. Feliciano felt zero need to complain, secretly a bit excited to get some attention of his own. As much as he loved teasing, his own arousal was hot and suffocating. It only got hotter, stronger, as Lovino got lower, continued nipping his skin, taking his time about it. The younger moaned softly, eyes trailing after his brother as he sank down. Eventually, he’d made it between his legs, and Feliciano whimpered at the sudden attention on his cock. It was held in the elder’s hand for a moment, and the quick glance up Lovino took made Feliciano blush and swallow. The movements were slow at first, teasing, mocking. He realized now why his lover got worked up so easily. The heat and warmth and wetness of Lovino’s tongue against him felt amazing and special and so very intimate. Feliciano moaned a little, not trying to hold back and actually wanting his brother to know just how good it felt, just how good of a job he was doing. It wasn’t until Lovino reentered himself with a couple stray fingers, that the younger remembered the purpose of this. He looked down at the elder on the floor, at first a bit flustered at the sight, but then he smiled. “Having me in your mouth turns you on, doesn’t it?” Feliciano hummed softly in amusement. His hand had previously reached out and was stroking Lovino’s hair lovingly. He faltered for a moment, interrupting himself with a groan of pleasure, and he realized he was probably wet enough now, but didn’t tell his brother to pull off just yet. “That’s cute…” A giggle of sorts escaped. He lightly pulled his brother’s curl to keep him interested, then started petting the hair around that one, sensitive strand to tease.

Lovino’s eyes widened and he moaned loudly, making his brother’s cock vibrate, but still maintained eye contact, despite the fact that his were almost closed and blurred over by lust and tears of pleasure. His cock twitched and he added another finger, tempted to rub them against his sweet spot again, but didn’t want to get punished more. So he sat there whimpering, curling his fingers inside himself just barely and desperately rubbing his thighs together.

A few seconds passed…  Feliciano gently pulled the elder off his cock and then pulled him up so they were once again face-to-face. He pushed Lovino back a bit until he was against the wall (but didn’t press him against it this time) and then reconnected their lips into another kiss. A little smile was present on his face. He was so excited for what they were about to do… It’d been so long since they were last intimate with each other, way too long. Slowly, wanting to draw out the moment as long as possible, Feliciano slid his knee between his brother’s bare thighs, forcing them to spread open and reveal everything. At first he just teased, like usual, rubbing his knee against Lovino’s erection in a circle. What wasn’t like usual was that the motions were rough yet slow. He pressed the other against the wall, just a little, for support, then slid closer and lifted his hips. His own cock brushed against Lovino’s entrance. He lifted a little higher so he pressed against it, but didn’t push in yet. It was only then that Feliciano pulled away from his brother’s lips. He smiled, and whispered another “I love you”. Then he kissed Lovino’s cheek. Then his jaw. Then his neck. And he would have continued, but he was partially holding the other up and it was too difficult to reach his lips to other places while doing that. It had only taken him seconds to switch from teasing to loving.

Lovino groaned at the pressure on his crotch and panted into the kiss, using Feli’s shoulders as support so he wouldn’t be too burdened with his weight. Despite what they were doing, his face flushed pink. He hadn’t heard those words in so long, it still didn’t seem real to him. But, nonetheless, he held him close and never planned to let go, so if it was a dream, it would last longer. The more he thought about it the more he felt like he was going to cry from happiness again, and could feel the tears start to well up. He peppered kisses onto his brother’s neck and shoulder, trailing back to his lips and softly connecting them. “I love you too..” Was choked out from his throat, holding back his tears as best he can while cupping Feliciano’s cheek.

Feliciano let out a tiny, happy hum. It was barely audible. He looked his brother in the eye, longingly and lovingly. There was a pang of nausea in his stomach, nausea from being so unbearably happy, if that even made any sense. He glanced back down, unable to help but smile slightly, just a little shyly, because now he actually had to stop playing around and push in… “Okay, this might really hurt…” Feliciano looked up at Lovino again and bit his lip. He lightly raised his hips and pressed into his brother’s entrance, only about a centimeter. “So, tell me if you want me to stop.” Then he continued, pressing up and in a bit more, while releasing the grip on Lovino little by little so he’d somewhat sink down onto his erection. This wasn’t the easiest thing to do… But Feliciano wanted to do this position. He wanted to be able to see his brother’s face, his reactions, to be able to kiss and touch and feel him while they did this. At about halfway in, he realized how straining this position was on his arms, then once again, pressed against Lovino to trap him against the wall. This was easier, better, actually really good. There was less strain and they were pressed so close together. Combined with the heat and lust and desire and arousal, it felt heavenly. When he was finally pushed all the way inside his brother, as much as he could go, Feliciano was panting softly into the side of the other’s neck. His cock was full of blood and throbbing. He could feel Lovino throbbing, too, around him, and against him. That entrance was more than he’d expected. More draining and arousing and teasing. He smiled again, kissed Lovino again, lightly and sweetly this time, though still with obvious desire. “You feel really good,” he mumbled. It was slightly teasingly, but mostly just a thought, or more specifically, a truth. God, did he want to start moving. He /needed/ more, needed a relief from the heat encasing him, but didn’t just yet. He wouldn’t until Lovino got used to having something that wasn’t just fingers inside him. He cared about his brother’s  pleasure more than his own, and of course, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him. So he just kissed him again, a little longer and a little deeper.

Lovino’s toes curled and he took in a sharp gasp, shuddering at the new feeling. His panting was heavy and laced with quiet whimpers. He bit his lip to hide his noises, looking at his brother with half lidded eyes glazed in lust for him. He quickly returned the kiss and tightened his arms around his neck. He took his time exploring Feliciano’s mouth, running his fingers through his hair and - light as a feather - brushing over his curl. His thighs suddenly started to quiver, and he whimpered loudly into the other’s mouth. Now that the uncomfortable feeling was gone, he could feel every throb and twitch of the muscle inside of him. “Oh god, Feli, please move..”

Feliciano complied. He slowly pulled back and out so only the head of his cock remained inside, then he carefully slid back in, moaning a little as his brother’s tight heat stroked every inch of his length. He did this again, shuddering at the feeling of the muscles stretching and unstretching around him. They tried to push him out, but at the same time welcomed the intrusion, clenching around his cock and trying to pull it in deeper. He continued slowly, watching the muscle disappear inside his brother, then reappear only seconds later. The sight just turned him on even more because it made him realize… He was inside Lovino, as close as they could possibly be to each other, and it felt amazing. “Does this feel good?” Feliciano asked this while sliding a hand between the two of them and wrapping it around the other’s erection. He lightly squeezed the base, wanting to make sure his brother didn’t feel too much pain or discomfort. He knew Lovino was just as turned on as he was and it excited him even more. His own arousal throbbed against the warm walls surrounding it. He lightly rubbed his thumb up and down his brother’s cock, slowly and in sync with the movements of his hips. “Say my name if you like this?” He nipped Lovino’s jawline and shook slightly in anticipation.

“Ah- ohh, oh fuck, Feli~” Lovino honestly wasn’t listening, too wrapped up in his own pleasure. He desperately wanted to thrust into his brother’s hand, but with his position it was too difficult. He laid his head in the crook of the other’s neck, whining lowly and whimpering into his shoulder. His noises slowly started to get louder, lightly clawing on his back while his toes curled and uncurled. Every time Feli thrusted up his tip barely brushed against Lovino’s prostate, and it was starting to drive him mad. He went to lift his head, to tell him to just hurry up already, but a certain thrust made him mute, lightly biting his shoulder to muffle the moan he made.

The younger let out a loud moan of his own, flinching at the light scratches across his back and then moaning again at the pleasure that followed. Lovino’s noises were the sexiest thing. His whimpers and groans made Feliciano shudder and bite his lip. His focus was beginning to slip; it felt so good and so warm. The way his brother’s heated body keened against his own sparked a fire in his lower stomach. His knees started to shake and he couldn’t keep any clear thoughts in his head–they were too clouded with lust.  The atmosphere was hot and heavy and tinted with the smell of sex. Feliciano suddenly gasped as Lovino bit his shoulder and accidentally gave a rougher, deeper thrust into his brother. He felt his cock throbbing and whimpered a little at the way Lovino’s body responded, clenching around him just slightly. He was distracted. Out of seemingly nowhere, Feliciano squeaked and wobbled, losing balance and falling back all in the span of seconds. He caught himself with his hands. Lovino slipped off in the fall but landed half on top of him. A few seconds passed and Feliciano propped himself up on his elbows. He panted softly, clear embarrassment in his eyes because he’d pretty much just ruined the whole mood. His erection stood up in plain sight and he blushed, uncomfortable with being so exposed after screwing up so bad. Quickly he reached out and pressed his hand against his cock, forcing it down and into hiding. He shivered a little as his hand brushed over himself so intimately and looked at Lovino again, lowkey a little worried he’d laugh at him.

Lovino layed there for a second, blinking twice in surprise, before grunting lightly and lifting himself up on his hands. He was sat on Feli’s legs and had a clear view of his still-wet cock, quickly looking away as his own twitched in need. His face was bloomed red and the silence in the air was very uncomfortable. Eventually he looked back, seeing him covering his arousal, and smiled, letting out an inaudible chuckle. He flipped himself over so he was on his stomach and crawled over his brother, softly connecting their lips again. Their lips moved in sync, tongues rubbing against each other as he reached down and pushed his hands away from his arousal. He lightly grasped it in his hand, faintly and slowly rubbing his thumb around the tip. He eventually pulled away from the kiss, panting as he licked his lips to disconnect the string of saliva between them. He rested his forehead on the other’s, looking into his eyes before stating, “Y’know if I was too heavy you could’ve said so.”

Feliciano’s face grew warmer as Lovino had crawled over and kissed him. His embarrassment slowly melted back into desire as he kissed his brother in return, moaning softly against his lips. The hand messing around between his legs made his hips twitch. “Mmph…” He relaxed his hands beside him, then moved one up to gently grip Lovino’s shoulder. Just as he deepened the kiss, the other pulled away and Feliciano whined needily. At Lovino’s words, his blush returned and he looked away, breaking their eye contact. “You weren’t heavy,” he mumbled, feeling incredibly stupid and shy about it. But then he looked back over and the corner of his lips quirked into a slight smirk. “I was just distracted by your cute moans.” Feliciano attempted to brush off his embarrassment and leaned in for another kiss. It was a little rough compared to his normal kisses and it only lasted a second before he ended it again. This time he was the one to look his brother in the eye. “I’ll make you moan some more if you sit your cute little butt back down on my cock.”  His blush returned at the explicitness of his words (so embarrassing!) but it was worth it to make Lovino squirm. He propped himself back up again and attempted to sit up.

Lovino was caught off guard by his brother’s words, face burning scarlet as his arousal twitched at them. He looked away embarrassedly, muttering something about how he was such a tease before pecking him on the lips, sitting back up. Luckily the cock in his hand was still rather wet, and the more he moved his hand the more pre-cum leaked from the tip, so for now, he had to use that as lube. He bit his lip as he shuffled forward, lining it up at his ass before slowly pushing down, whimpering at how good it felt stretching him again. Around half way down he suddenly gasped, feeling the tip press against his prostate, and moaned loudly. Finally he took all of it inside, panting and moaning quietly, laying his knees on each side of him and propping himself up on his thighs. He slowly started to grind himself onto Feliciano, tongue hanging out as he panted and whined and moaned, cock twitching and throbbing and face completely flushed at how exposed he was.

Feliciano was kinda amused by the strange but undeniably sexy faces his brother was making–and his noises were even better. He lightly bucked his hips as Lovino sank down, angling for the other’s prostate in an attempt to get some even louder moans out of him. That was kind of his job! (At least in his own opinion…) Being inside his brother again felt so good, even better now that he wasn’t doing all the work. Feliciano was panting and moaning the elder’s name shamelessly (he knew Lovino liked hearing his name called out). His arms were shaking and he could only stay propped up for a few more seconds before he had to lay his head back down on the floor. He whimpered a little and arched his back, watching Lovino for a moment. The elder rocked back and forth on top of him and their bare skin met each time he went down. Feliciano watched his erection twitching and leaking. Some precum dripped down onto his stomach. Some of his own precum leaked out of his brother’s ass. He reached out and gently squeezed Lovino’s balls, noting how heavy they were starting to get before continuing to fondle them.  He’d love if he had them in his mouth, sucking on them, making Lovino come on his face. But that could wait for another time! (Hopefully not too long from then, though…) He slid his hand up a bit and gripped his brothers cock at the base, squeezing it a little as well before starting to pump the whole thing in his hand. It twitched and throbbed against his palm and was visibly swollen and needy looking, just urging Feliciano on. He gasped and moaned, trying his best to keep a rhythm with the pleasure clouding his mind.

Lovino moaned loudly, thrusting into his brother’s hand before raising his hips again. He gradually started to get faster, bouncing in his lap with moans and shudders of pleasure running up his spine. Eventually his arms started to hurt, not in a good position to do this. He stopped for a moment, sinking down and staying there. He quickly moved his hands from the younger’s thighs to his chest, squeezing around him teasingly before moving again. Now that his arms didn’t hurt he could move even faster, whimpering as he felt Feli’s cock twitch and throb inside him, almost slipping off due to the pre-cum.

Feliciano didn’t attempt to take back the dominance. He just keened and whimpered, completely mesmerized by how easily Lovino slid on and off of him. It felt heavenly, absolutely heavenly. He was shaking and panting, barely able to keep his eyes open and his noises back. A hand was placed over his mouth but his moans and muffled pleas slipped out, anyway. His other hand dug into the floor beneath him. He was too weak to prop himself up again. Though it wasn’t that bad when his brother sat on top of him, completely exposed and in his direct line of sight. Feliciano was close. He desperately moved his hips in sync with Lovino, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood and scratching at the floor a bit as he tried to hold back his orgasm. The pleasure was nearly unbearable. But he didn’t want to finish early and ruin things… With breathing fast and heavy, his dilemma should’ve been obvious. He removed his hand from the ground to continue touching his brother, whimpering his name in the process. Just the feel of the other’s arousal in his hand sent sparks of pleasure up his spine, that alone nearly pushing him over the edge.

Lovino groaned at the feeling of being touched again, rocking back and forth on top of his brother. He wasn’t oblivious to the fact that he was reaching his end, actually, he intended to use it to his advantage. He moaned softly into the air, rocking into Feli’s hand. Even as they were half-lidded, his eyes connected with the other’s, and he smirked at how desperate he looked, licking his lips. “Ah~ Is fratellino close already? Mm.. I didn’t know you liked being inside me so much~” Lovi paused to moan louder, thighs and cock twitching in rhythm. His own orgasm was approaching, too. “Does fratello want to come inside me? Hm~? Does he want to see his cum leaking out of me? Fratello è un bambino cattivo~” He bit his lip as he slammed back down onto his brother, his own words not registering in his head. He was too preoccupied trying to tease Feliciano. Not to mention reach his own release.

Feliciano threw his head back and whimpered, lightly biting his own palm to keep back his noises. Only seconds later he had to pull his hand away and dig his nails into the floor, just /barely/ holding back an orgasm. “Hah, ahh- Lovi… Nnn, fuck.” He barely realized he’d swore, too caught up in the pleasure he was experiencing and how good the heat gathered in his lower stomach felt. “St- ahh~” Feliciano couldn’t regain his senses long enough to tease his brother back. All of his attention was focused on not coming. But… God, did Lovino’s words make him want to give in. He looked so cute moaning and covered in none other than his fratellino’s cum. Unfortunately for Feli, that mental image is what pushed him over the edge. He whined loudly as he began to release. His shame of coming early was quickly drowned out by the bliss. He moved his hips erratically, after a moment losing rhythm and becoming completely sloppy with it. “So good, Lovi- mnn…”

Lovino gasped at the sudden movements, following it with a loud moan. The jerky thrusts aimed directly at his prostate, and it sent him closer and closer to the edge, until finally- “Ahh, fuck~ Ah- Feliiii~ Mn..” His back arched almost inhumanly, cock visibly twitching and spurting out cum onto both the brother’s chests. Some of it even hit Feli’s face, but he was too preoccupied to be embarrassed. His thighs quivered in the aftermath, heaving and collapsing on top of his brother. He felt so full, Feli’s cum dripping out of his ass, along with the tip, which was still in. He gasped and panted against him, hiding his face in his neck. It took a while for him to catch his breath, but once he did his face turned scarlet, nuzzling into his shoulder. It had been their first time together in a really long time, and they had both came so much… The cum was warm and sticky and would take forever to get out, but he didn’t regret it. Not one bit. After a moment he sat up just barely, licking off the cum on his brother’s face. He gave a chaste kiss to his forehead, moving down to his nose, and then his lips, drawing this one out more than the others. “Ti amo fratello..” He wiggled backwards to get more room, but it didn’t exactly work in his favor, as that made Feli’s cock go deeper. He inhaled sharply, muffling his groan in Feli’s collarbone. He looked back at where they were still connected with a flushed face, already starting to get aroused again. Well…… a round two wouldn’t hurt, would it?


	9. Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. It's unfinished, as Lovi broke up with me and wants nothing to do with me... So, yeah. I apologize ;-;
> 
> word count: 3794
> 
> rating: r-18
> 
> genre: smut

Lovino stood in front of the elongated mirror, biting his lip at what he saw. He wasn’t usually one for self-confidence, but damn, did this compliment his body. It wasn’t much, really. Just a small, black, lacy dress that was split down the middle, barely going past his hips, a black thong, and lacy black thigh highs that went to his mid-thigh. It had taken forever for the outfit to get here, and even longer to convince Feliciano to not look and that it wasn’t important. He grabbed the ends of the dress and gently tugged at them, twirling on his feet to look at different angles on himself. Despite the flaws he saw, the underwear was already tight and uncomfortable. Just from being so… exposed, he was already hard. It was kind of embarrassing. Lovino took in a deep breath, shuffling over to the bed and sitting just on the edge of it. He readjusted the dress and socks, laying his hands in his lap. “F-Feli, can you come in here for a second…?” He was already rubbing his thighs together, trying to create some friction, and his face was a deep scarlet. His curl was slightly crumpled, but in a curled shape of a heart.

Feliciano had been confused and a little upset when Lovino ordered something without him knowing, and then not even telling him what it was! He was sure it was just something the other found embarrassing, and that it had nothing to do with Feli himself, but it still kinda hurt, just a little. He was fine, though, brushed it off, ‘til Lovino had called him into their room later that day. Feliciano was then excited again, assuming his brother would tell him (or show him) what it was he had ordered! And he wasn’t entirely sure what that might have been, but judging by how Lovino had acted when he’d asked about it, it was probably on the sexual side of things (which just made the younger even more curious and excited about it). When he walked in the room, however, he hadn’t expected to find his brother sitting on their bed wearing lacy lingerie. Feliciano stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widening considerably and cheeks displaying a hot blush. He nearly moaned at the sight, looking Lovino up and down and admiring how cute yet sexy he looked with that shy look on his face. The socks his brother wore covered nearly his entire leg, the very upper thigh teasingly exposed and nothing else. The dress was short and see-through, stopping just above his thighs and just barely revealing the shape of his body. And… Was that a thong? The tight fabric of the underwear very clearly showed Lovino’s erection despite the dark color, making the bulge appear larger than it already did. Fuck. Feliciano bit his lip, looking up from his brother’s body and to his face. He swayed back and forth slightly. “Is that what you ordered?” he asked in a low voice, very obviously aroused as well as still a little flustered by the unexpected sight. He wasted no time in going over to Lovino on the bed and sitting down next to him. All he wore himself was a shirt and a pair of underwear. If the way his breathing had gone heavy and the lust in his eyes wasn’t enough, the slight bulge in his boxers made it obvious how affected he was by his lover’s getup. “Fratello looks sexy,” Feliciano mumbled teasingly. He was still surprised and completely flustered by the sight. It was like Lovino knew what would turn him on, but he wasn’t complaining…

Lovino fidgeted with the ends of the dress, not so subtly squeezing his legs together to try and get some friction. Having an erection and wearing a thong at the same time was not pleasant at all. Actually, it seemed to be a size too small for him, but he wasn’t really thinking about that at the moment. He refused to look at Feli, biting his lip as he could feel his brother’s eyes scanning him from head to toe. A muffled whimper escaped, however, when his cock twitched at the cold air, as it decided to peak out of its restraints. He gulped quietly as the bed dipped beside him, face going redder - if that was possible - at his brother’s words. “S-So.. you like it…?”

Feliciano hummed softly, looking his brother’s body up and down again not so discreetly. So cute~ He blushed again when a tiny moan slipped out. Was he really that effected by Lovino’s outfit…? “Mhm, of course I like it,” he admitted shamelessly, not seeing much of a point in hiding the obvious truth. He sat up a bit, leaning a little closer to his brother’s face, looking at him with half-lidded eyes but still managing to keep the innocent, airy tone to his voice. “You look really cute, too~” Feliciano gently pecked his brother’s lips, and it was when he pulled back, that he noticed how Lovino’s choice in underwear couldn’t seem to hold back his erection (not that Feli was complaining, ‘cause they looked amazing on him). He licked his lips, smiling slightly in amusement at the sight. Then he reached out and lightly swiped his thumb over the tip, before gently pushing Lovino’s cock back beneath the confinements as good as he could. He admired the way it made the fabric bulge, though… as completely sexy as it was, he doubted it was very comfortable.

Lovino tensed, whining angrily at the teasing touches. He managed to look at his brother, annoyed and red-faced. It was obvious he knew how restricting and uncomfortable they were, and it was so aggravating to still be in them. Well, if Feliciano wouldn’t start anything, he’d have to do it himself. Before he knew it, he had pounced on his brother, pinning his arms next to his head, on all fours above him, glaring down. He leaned down - ass still in the air - and kissed him right next to his lips, quickly moving to his neck to start making hickeys. His cock was starting to fall out again, the thong itself starting to roll down. He shivered at the cold air, moaning quietly into his neck as he made one of many littered hickeys.

When Lovino lunged at him, Feliciano let out a surprised squeak, eyes widening slightly. He squirmed a bit beneath his brother, still in a bit of shock from the unexpected move. An annoyed little whine escaped once he realized his arms were pinned (though secretly he loved being held down like that). Feliciano squirmed again, struggling to free his arms from his brother’s grip so he could wrap around him, but only a few seconds later he gave up with a half-hearted huff, knowing he was trapped. Being pinned down like that made him hypersensitive to Lovino’s touch. The kisses and sucking on his neck felt almost electrifying, making heat flare up in his stomach every few seconds. His cock twitched in interest, growing slightly harder with each touch. Feliciano bit his lip, moaning softly and absentmindedly tilting his head to give his brother more room. His eyes slipped shut and he sighed softly, bucking his hips in an attempt to get friction, but Lovino wasn’t close enough for him to reach.

Lovino smirked, knowing he had successfully won dominance over his brother, at least for now. He nipped one last red mark to his collarbone before sitting up, letting go of his wrists to swiftly pull his shirt off. He leaned down to kiss his chest, already working on more hickeys. It was a slow and teasing process, slowly going from chest to torso to stomach, lightly nipping at the more boney areas, rubbing and kissing his sides, and finally going down far enough to rub his hips. One of his hands detached from Feli’s hip and circled the outline of his cock, humming as he kissed the last hickey he made. He yanked his brother’s boxers off just enough so his arousal would spring up, and he bit his lip when it did. He reached forward and took it in his hand, lightly pumping it and swiping his thumb on the tip, “Mm… did my outfit really make you this hard, fratello?” Lovino’s own cock twitched at the thought. Hesitantly, he gave a small lick to the tip, though quickly devoured it, sucking and twirling his tongue on it. He slowly made his way down, bobbing his head and pumping what was left with his hand. He was almost all the way down when he pulled off with a wet pop, panting for air. The big, sensitive vein on the side of Feli’s cock got lots of attention, sucked as hard as the elder could. He eventually got to his lover’s balls, fondling and lightly sucking them while pumping his arousal. And, this whole time, he never broke eye contact once.

Feliciano shivered at the sudden cold when his shirt was pulled off, then practically melted at the warm mouth on his skin, moaning softly and breathily. He flinched at the sudden, but very welcome, pressure on his cock, trying his best to press up into Lovino’s hand. This time, the cold didn’t surprise him when his boxers were pulled down, but he still gasped and bit his lip. “Mnn…” He didn’t dare attempt to take back the dominance, silently flushing at Lovino’s teasing comment, not even trying to protest when he knew it was the truth. Feli bit his lip again, harder this time, watching his brother hesitantly lick his cock with a blush on his cheeks.Then when Lovino took him in more, the younger moaned considerably loud, gripping the bed sheets with his now free hand. With his other hand, he covered his mouth, muffling a moan into it while squeezing his eyes shut momentarily. As soon as he opened them again, he caught his brother’s dominant gaze once more, forcing another whimper to escape his throat. When Lovino started getting rougher, Feliciano moaned his name out of habit, but also lowkey on purpose.. “Fratellooo, it’s s-so good…” He whimpered, muffled by his hand. His legs were shaking a little, and he was embarrassed but not wanting to tear his gaze away from his brother’s.

Lovino’s hand slowly sped up, and he moved his head to kiss the tip of his arousal. He continued to bob his head, taking as much of his brother in his mouth as he could. He grunted when he realized Feli was covering his mouth, using his free hand to reach up and remove it, entangling their fingers together. He gave one last suck before moving his head again, pumping him with his free hand. He bit his lip as he looked at his brother, admiring his facial expressions and noises, now that they weren’t tainted by his hand. “Mm, oh, Feli, your cock tastes so good. I love the feeling of it in my mouth…” He gave a long, slow lick from the base of his arousal to the tip, suckling on it before pulling away again. “Are you going to come for me fratello? Hmm? Are you going to be a good boy and come, or do I have to milk it out of you with my mouth?”

Holy shit. First it was the lingerie and thigh highs, then his brother decided to take the dominant role for a bit? Feliciano was practically in heaven. He moaned loudly now that his mouth was uncovered, squeezing his eyes shut so he couldn’t see Lovino’s gaze on him. It was embarrassing, but knowing his lover was watching was also arousing… Lovino’s compliment made his face heat up and his hips twitch. He looked beyond sexy with him in his mouth like that. Feliciano bit his lip, crying out softly at the slow, sensual lick. His cock was completely swollen and oozing precum as it pulsed and throbbed, and at those next words, Feliciano just /squirmed/. “Ngh… Oh God…” He panted heavily, trying his best to regain his composure so he could say something teasing back. It didn’t work. Feliciano just gasped softly at the intense amount of arousal he felt, looking over to his brother with shiny, pink lips and half-lidded eyes. He didn’t know what to say. He wanted to be good but he also wanted Lovino to touch him some more… “Big brother,” he whined needily, licking his lips clean of the tiny bit of drool that had dripping. “Please make me come, you’re so good…” Feliciano looked so flustered saying that, but the embarrassment only managed to turn him on even more. He whimpered. “I-I’ll behave…”

Lovino bit his lip hard, quietly moaning at the site of his brother being so submissive. He’d have to be dominant more often…. His hand sped up tremendously, lightly squeezing the base before moving back up. “Show me then, fratello. Show me just how well behaved you are….” The sounds he was making combined with the sound of skin on skin made him groan again. “Don’t you want to come, fratello? Don’t you want to show how good you are? C'mon, just come for me fratello. Come for me, Feli.” And, without warning, he suddenly took more than half of Feli’s cock in his mouth, sucking hard and with purpose, determined to make him come.

As soon as he was touched again, Feliciano melted and started panting hotly once more, moaning loudly and frequently and desperately. His thighs shook violently and his hips twitched uncontrollably. He could barely make out what Lovino was saying over his own lewd noises, but he still heard him. God, he heard him, all right. He whined, loud and high-pitched, throwing his head back as tears of pleasure formed in his eyes. “Please,” he begged, not knowing what he was begging for but continuing his needy little noises anyway. “Please, please Lovino, fratellone, hah-!” Feliciano came quite noisily, hips snapping forward as he released his semen against his brother’s tongue. “C-Coming!” he gasped out, right before his hand darted to his mouth, covering it in an attempt to muffle his embarrassing noises all while biting his hand with a soft whimper. In the back of his mind, he knew Lovino would be annoyed with that action, but he was too caught up in his ecstasy to realize. He was trembling, digging his nails into the sheets with his other hand. His panting and moans were muffled, but too loud and needy to be completely silent, and Feliciano was unable to keep his hips from bucking on their own accord, giving up with a low whine and eyes squeezed shut tightly.

“Mmmff-” Lovino barely stopped himself from lifting off the other’s cock, stopping just at the tip. He whined quietly as the hot liquid shot into his mouth, trying to stay still, but it was about to overflow. Then he finally pulled off with a gasp, opening his mouth as it spilled out, dripping down his chin as he panted. He jolted a bit when more spurted onto his face, whimpering at how warm it was running down his cheek. There was so much of it, and all of it was either in his mouth or on his face. He doubted he looked any semblance of attractive, and his face went a dark shade of red, sitting up to try and wipe it off. It was then that all the repressed arousal from that whole session hit him like a train, and a loud whimper escaped his throat. His thighs quivered and his cock twitched and throbbed in its restraint, poking out and begging to be touched. He shook lightly as he looked down and away, small whimpers escaping when a drop of cum falls off his face and onto his dress.

At Lovino’s whine, Feliciano weakly fluttered his eyes open to look at his brother. His cheeks were dusted with pink, and they grew even more heated once he saw how much he’d released. He didn’t… mean to come that much. Feliciano bit his lip in embarrassment, but Lovino looked undeniably sexy, flustered and covered in cum. The younger sat up and shuffled close to his brother. “Sorry, fratello…” Feli gently turned the other’s head then quickly pecked his lips. The taste of his own cum lingered. He knew there was far too much to be able to clean it up with his tongue, so he reached over and grabbed the edge of the bedsheets, bringing it up to Lovino’s cheek and wiping some of the excess fluids off. He cleaned off what he could, then once Lovino’s face was clear, Feliciano smiled softly, pecking his brother’s lips a second time.“Well, now it’s my turn to tease you, isn’t it?” That innocent smile turned into a smirk. He’d already reached down and grasped Lovino’s cock through the thong, squeezing and palming it with feather-light pressure. He pushed the tip back beneath the fabric with his other hand, planning on using the tightness of the thong to the best of his abilities.

Lovino gasped at the pressure and the squeeze, biting his lip and looking down, eyes screwed shut. His breathing was heavy and a small moan escaped, pressing his thighs together, but it didn’t really do anything. He whimpered quietly at the light touches, finally opening his eyes, only to see his cock pushed back into its restraints, eliciting a loud whine. He looked up at his brother, just with his eyes, glaring half heartedly. “Feliiii, you’re being mean,” His light moaning and thrusts into his hands made it hard to look serious.

Feliciano smiled and had the nerve to giggle at his older sibling as he rubbed his hand over Lovino’s crotch. He was squirming slightly at the feeling of his brother’s erect cock against his palm. Even through the fabric, it made his own throb. Even after just orgasming, he began to feel hot and needy again at the sight of his brother’s form. Feliciano shifted, gently pushing Lovino’s thighs apart. He found the protesting adorable but was too hazy minded to respond, teasingly, like he normally would. That was okay, though. There were other things he could use his mouth for, anyway. Like kissing Lovino, or his thighs (which also looked adorable combined with the thigh highs), or… his cock, which is where his brother probably wanted it most. Too bad Feli was too mean to allow him that pleasure just yet~ He grinned, amused at how their roles had flipped so quickly. He’d definitely make sure to repay Lovino. Later. For now, Feliciano got down on his hands and knees, leaning down, then forward, between his brother’s thighs. He left a soft kiss on the exposed skin, followed by another, then another just centimeters apart. He was in a far too loving and teasing mood (big surprise) to give Lovino what he wanted just yet.

Lovino gasped again, biting his lip, again. He tried his best to hold it in, but a small… giggle, escaped him. He slapped his hand over his mouth, trying not to ruin the mood, but another laugh made its way through his hands. He tried to squeeze his legs shut, but with Feli’s head in the way he couldn’t escape from being accidentally tickled. He held in his laughs for a moment longer before a snort escaped, and he didn’t bother to stop himself afterwards. “S-s-stop Feli I’m-I’m tiIICKLISH THERE-” His face was red with embarrassment but, honestly, he couldn’t help it.

Feliciano paused abruptly, glancing up at his brother in confusion, at first, then he had a look of realization before a giggle of his own slipped out. Lovino’s laughter was a beautiful sound. Just as it was uncommon, it was contagious. Feliciano grinned widely, another tiny laugh escaping as he leaned up from his brother’s thighs. “Sorry! I forgot you were ticklish there.” He didn’t sound all that apologetic. He didn’t really look it, either. There was a playful glint in his eyes, accompanied by an amused smile. Yeah, he was planning something. “Hey, aren’t you also ticklish here?” Feliciano suddenly asked as he lightly ran his fingertips down Lovino’s sides, then up, then down again. The question feigned innocence. He knew very well what he was doing. The gentle touches quickly turned into full-on tickling.

Lovino sucked in a sharp breath, looking at his brother warily. “Feli don’t you fucking dare-” Another snort escaped and he fell onto his back, covering his mouth and kicking him lightly, trying to get him away. His laughing echoed throughout the room, attempting to push him off with his free hand. “F-Feli please- we-we’re supposed to be fuhck-ing-” His curl bobbed up and down with his breathing, and he - reluctantly - moved his hand to try and pry Feli’s hands off his hips. He hated his smile and his laugh, but anyone else could see there was no reason to.

Feliciano couldn’t help but laugh along with his brother, easily becoming distracted. The lust in his voice had been replaced with amusement. He was on cloud nine, enjoying the innocent moment between himself and Lovino for all it was worth. Though the innocence quickly changed at Lovino’s giggle-y mess of a sentence. Feliciano blushed at his brother’s… explicit way of putting it, feeling the tiniest bit of arousal fall over him. Right. They were supposed to be fucking. That sounded amazing. Not that their current situation wasn’t fun, too… He /did/ need to repay Lovino for that amazing orgasm, right? It was only fair~ Feli’s motives changed and he slowly removed his hands from his brothers sides, making sure to drag his fingertips sensually as they pulled away. “So,” he said, sounding mischievous, “if I can’t touch you there, where do you /want/ me to touch you?”

Lovino panted heavily, looking up at his brother with a red face, for more than one reason. His eyes widened as he sensed the mood change and he looked away, embarrassed. His legs were still shaking with repressed arousal and his lip was about to bleed from biting it so hard. It took all his willpower not to just reach down and touch himself, to throw off this too-tight thong and just /touch/ himself, but he knew Feli would punish him if he did so, so he just squirmed and whined quietly. “M-my.. touch my cock…. please..” He squeezed his legs together and threw his head back. Just that tiny bit of friction almost made him feel like he was gonna come – that’s how sensitive he was right now. “God, please, just fuck me!!”


End file.
